揪心的玩笑与漫长的白日梦
by Newsoong
Summary: This fiction is written in Chinese. The theme is a little mature so I post it here to avoid porn censorship in my country. Sorry for disturbing those who want to read an iggychu fanfiction but find the language frustrating... 全文中文。因为全文的情节和描写比较成人向，主题也容易有争议，要找到既不被墙屏蔽又可以安心发这类文字的地方不太容易，所以决定发在这边存档用。如果打扰了其他语言的读者我表示抱歉…
1. Chapter 1

本文主好茶副金钱，朝和耀都有与CP以外的路人发生关系的情节（甚至不一定是bl），也有不止一段non-con，不推荐有较重洁癖的读者食用。

虽然全文的梗很重口，但是作者是想写温暖人心的故事的HE爱好者。如果在读完前五章还能坚信这一点，相信你与作者的扭曲程度有的一拼了。

每章大约5000-7000字，全文大约50000字，目前还在连载中。

 **更新：**

 **本文现已完结，全文共14章10万字。**

llllll

令人窒息的梦魇像潮水一般退去，他呼吸着新鲜刺激的空气像离了水的鱼。眼睫间是稀疏的天光，床头的电子钟显示六点四十二分，一个尴尬得不知该睡回笼觉还是直接起床的时刻。

鲜红的血浆，流淌的脏腑，刺破皮肉的苍白断骨，令人心悸的救护车的啸叫，他本该彻底遗忘却又记得刻骨铭心的金发碧眼的女子，就这样一瞬间化为那样一堆非人的东西…她那撕心裂肺的惨叫声像缠绕他心脏的钢琴线，牵一发动全身的痛。再一次梦到了三个月前那场车祸，亚瑟·柯克兰的时钟仿佛被定格在了那一天。即使现在的他伤势几乎康复得不剩伤疤，也有令人艳羡的事业和几近完美的家庭，却依然无法像普通人一样感受日日安眠的幸福。

是的，几近完美，如果没有这盘桓不去的PTSD（创伤后应激障碍，posttraumatic stress disorder）的话。

身边的人似乎睡得很浅，觉察到了他的不安，便翻过身来，伸出一只胳膊揽住了他。

又做噩梦了吗。耀在他肩头落下一个轻柔的吻。

亚瑟听出他的声音里有某种强行掩饰的粗重喘息，同为男人他再熟悉不过这是什么。他握住耀伸出的那只手在手心里亲了一下，同他面对面地凝望了片刻，又顺着他藏在被子里的右手一路滑下去，一直探到他紧握的那团湿热。

让我来。他说，手上施加了力道。耀不由得耳廓发红，呼吸也急促起来。

看着他的可爱面庞仅仅因为自己指间微小的动作就变换出或忸怩或恍惚的神态来，亚瑟有种虚幻的成就感。

他的身子紧张得像一张蓄势待发的弓，汗涔涔的额角猛地抵住了他的胸膛，喉间一阵含混的呻吟，最后终于将那团黏腻燥热的欲望释放在他的掌心。

他胡乱地在床头抓了把纸巾，处理好二人手中的泥泞。王耀抬起水雾浸润的琥珀色眼眸，眼神中的慵懒与迷醉令人想到午后舔爪的猫儿。亚瑟亲吻着他的黑发，把他拥在怀中。若是在从前，他恐怕早就禁不住这目光中勾人的诱惑将他按倒趁着晨勃来一发了。

然而现在的他做不到。

他的双臂逐渐收紧，像铁铸的牢笼，箍得耀快要透不过气。

王耀是一个健康的男人，有正常而旺盛的欲望。

而他不是。

医生说这种勃起障碍并不是因为车祸的伤导致的生理问题，而是纯粹心因性的。只是经历了种种无用的治疗和刺激，医生也给不出任何有意义的建议。

亚瑟感觉到耀的手顺着他的肩线和脖颈一路攀上他的面颊，试图拭去他眼角无意识间聚起的泪水。

对不起…现在的我没有办法。他听见自己的声线颤抖得听不出本音。

不…你并没有做错任何事。他的五指探进他乱蓬蓬的金发，温柔地梳理着，细沙般的窸窣声令他平静了少许。

耀对于他犯下的错误毫不知情。

你总有一天会好起来的，别太心急。况且我也说过，两个人在一起最重要的是心意相通，能够与你在一起就很幸福…我并没有什么不满足的。

亚瑟口头上应着声，却从他的语气中敏锐地捕捉到迟疑。耀这么说当然是为了安慰他了。他不止一次撞见他靠凉水澡来转移注意力，却不敢问他提出要求怕刺伤他的自尊心。王耀是美食杂志的专栏作者兼本地电视台烹饪栏目的主持人，在自己熟知的领域里极为出色又年少成名，但对除此之外不少领域的常识却有些缺乏—比如说，如何不违背自己的道德准则的前提下用别的手段充分满足自己的性欲，尤其是在他对这方面的了解几乎都是由亚瑟亲手启蒙的前提下。这大概与华人耻于谈性的传统有关。接受与自己共度终身的伴侣是同性对他来说已经是极大的挑战，更不要说其他冲击他固有观念的事情。过去的亚瑟常常为自己将这张白纸肆意地涂抹上属于他的色彩而感到不安，然而现在拿起画笔对他而言都成了不能完成的任务。

耀见他的思绪不知飘向何方，手指绞紧了他的金发。喂，再不放开我，我们上班都要迟到了。

他暂时隐藏起心头的烦躁。抱歉抱歉，这就起床。

亚瑟的手抄到他的肩胛与膝盖之下，把他整个人从床上托了起来。他这出乎意料的举动让耀有些慌乱，连忙环住他的脖子，金发的男人趿拉着拖鞋，抱着他蹭进了浴室。

xxxx

在这个美食匮乏的国度，味觉的愚钝似乎已经镌刻在了本地居民的显性基因中，可这并没有影响大众对于烹饪的热情。"Fabulous Cuisine with Francis & Yao"就是一档近年来颇受K市女性欢迎的家常烹饪节目。它的主要看点就是看来自东西方美食国度的居家男二人组如何寻访美食、教授厨艺以及相互吐槽，来自法国的弗朗西斯是这档节目自创立以来就在的台柱子，知名美食评论家，沉稳又略带轻佻的兄长型，吸引主妇群体收视的利器。长着容易被戏弄的娃娃脸却对食物有着绝佳的感受力的耀则是一年前刚刚加入的新人，接替之前的土耳其主厨出场，原本导演只是抱着姑且一试的态度，没想到却让收视率成功推高了数个百分点—据统计除了年轻女性之外，他还吸引了不少意外的人群，或者说特定男性人群（咳咳）的关注。不过，充分让观众们感受到制作组的恶意的是，新来的华裔主厨居然一登场就戴着婚戒—虽然弗朗西斯和贞德小姐的婚礼曾经得到过大多数观众们的慷慨祝福，但是当年也毕竟是碎了一地少女心的—大家都知道东亚裔通常比其他族裔显得年少一些，但是耀的面容经常让人时不时地怀疑他是否到真的了法定婚龄，抑或只是戴着戒指扮酷的高中生。

结束了一直持续到傍晚的录制后，耀和弗朗西斯通常用自己制作的成果代替电视台提供的工作餐。

"今天体育板块的解说基尔伯特和导播安东尼奥还来找我打赌。"弗朗西斯不紧不慢地将豌豆推上叉背，"先是赌你是不是真的结了婚，然后赌对方是男是女。"

王耀眨眨眼，"这还能有假？"

"其实他们在你刚来的时候也猜过你的性别。"弗朗西斯见到耀又被这种混淆惹恼了，拼命忍住笑，"基尔他啊，从小到大在这种问题上就没看准过一次，所以到现在还是一人乐的大龄青年。"

"可是对于西方人来说，晚婚不婚都不稀罕吧？"耀歪着头，直直地盯着他。

"但他是一直严肃认真地对待每段感情，想要借此步入婚姻殿堂，只不过总是以失败告终而已。…亚瑟却恰恰相反。"弗朗西斯小心地打量王耀的反应。

"诶？亚瑟明明也是很认真的—"

"一个天天在已婚人士面前尖酸刻薄嘲讽婚姻制度的家伙，忽然有一天打电话问你咨询婚礼场所，这事有多么惊悚你知道吗？吓得我啊，当天手抖得茶杯都摔碎了三个。"

"他一定会说，'茶杯的损失属于物主的个人过失，本人无需承担任何责任'。"王耀唇边泛起一丝微笑，一边切着盘中的鸡肉，一边模仿着亚瑟一本正经的语气。

"没错…这家伙原本就滑头滑脑，上了法律系就愈发冷酷无情起来。"弗朗西斯连忙点点头，有些咬牙切齿地说。

"亚瑟只是太害怕，自己一表现出热心肠就被你嘲笑肉麻…其实他是很关心你的。"

两个人继续天南海北地聊着，弗朗西斯最后把话题轻飘飘地转移到下一期节目的策划上。王耀至少是在表面上尽量地表现出若无其事，实际上是在想尽办法替亚瑟维护面子。在弗朗西斯眼中这两个人的结合是亚瑟此生最大的救赎也是王耀此生最大的不幸，近几个月来的观察更加印证了这一点。

xxxx

为了抄近路去地铁站，王耀拐进了一条小巷。今天下班稍晚，他要是没法赶在亚瑟之前回到家，那家伙绝对会溜进厨房跃跃欲试，之后会有什么样的结果就全看造化了。

市中心的三不管地带是各种少数族裔帮派出没的地方，几乎见不到警察，对于体力不占优的东亚裔来说尤为危险。王耀立起风衣领，压低帽檐，只当是穿越一片原始森林。可有时候你不想找麻烦，麻烦也得找上你。他听见几声兴奋的唿哨，霎时间就围上四五个身高马大的家伙。王耀掂量了一下双方的实力，又算了下衣兜里的零钱，额头上渗出大粒的汗。

"哟，黄种的小妞，一个人跑这里来，是嫌你男朋友的【—】太小了么？"露骨的台词让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，一只油腻的大手摸上他的屁股用力地揉着，他就知道，光给买路钱这群人也不会放他走。

亚瑟终于在厨房中捣鼓出了还能吃的东西，他在饭桌上摆好盘，见到窗外天已经黑了。手机上仍然是六点四十三分王耀给他发的"今晚下班稍晚，等我回来做饭。XXX"的信息，心里疯长的不安快要止不住。好在及时响起的门铃打破了寂静，他打开门，见到王耀站在那里冲他笑笑，头发凌乱，外套扯掉了几粒纽扣，额角还有伤口。

"—你这个白痴！！我说过多少次不要从市中心穿过去你不害怕我害怕啊—"亚瑟的双手攥得他肩膀生痛。

"本来想抄近路，结果耽误了更多时间，不好意思—"他勉强从嘴角挤出一丝微笑，轻轻拍了拍他的手，"这次挺悬的，如果他们再多两个人我还真没把握能脱身…"

原本已经打算接受更糟糕的结果的亚瑟心里石头稍稍落下，他把头埋在他发间闷闷地重复着叮咛的话，在这之前脑补的场景几乎令他心脏抽搐得快要停跳。

"亚瑟，待会儿帮我剪头发好么？"两个人就这亚瑟的成果仓促果腹的时候，耀忽然开口道。

"是要理出刘海遮住这伤疤？你不用咨询一下节目组的化妆师吗？我也只是业余练练手的水平…"亚瑟伸手拢了拢耀的鬓发。简单料理伤口之后，耀的额头上贴上了一块胶布，以他现在的发型来看就特别明显。

"…不能让制作人和导演看到。但是我还想连着后面也一并剪了，"他的手指绕着自己细滑的黑发，衬得皮肤愈发白皙。"受够了被人一次次地认成女性了，而且也安全些。"

"…虽然我真的很喜欢你的长发，"亚瑟合目想象了一下剃着凌厉短发的他，感受到一股兴奋的电流在脊椎里流窜，"不过偶尔换换风格也不错。"

雪白细腻的泡沫与绸缎般的发丝在亚瑟指尖游走，令他不由得幻想自己是调和着甜奶油与黑巧克力浆的甜品师，耀就是他最完美的作品。他假借替他洗发的便利，半是无意半是有心地蹭过耀的精巧耳垂和耳后肌肤，感受着他因为敏感地带被触碰而生出的轻微颤栗，可这片刻的紧张又被他更多温柔的轻抚给化解。亚瑟发觉或许正是因为自己生理上无法发泄欲望，导致心理上对他身上不经意流露出的诱惑都更加敏锐了。耀却依然安然合目，像被人挠着下巴的猫一样毫无警惕，任由他梳洗吹干自己的长发，有一搭没一搭地讲着工作中的有趣琐事，石隙泉水般的嗓音比任何背景音乐都令人安心。很久之后亚瑟回忆这最初的一切，只是希望时间定格在这里不要再往前走，在这段关系步入暗无天日的深渊之前。

"咔嚓—"剪刀一声涩响，万千青丝被他齐齐削断，颈后皮肤暴露出来，如同一截象牙白的月色。

"…以为剪了头发就安全了？太天真了…"亚瑟的声音里带有被蛊惑的味道，双唇吻在他后颈正中，炽热的温度像要在这凝脂上烙下痕迹，"你要是不小心一些，那些人急色起来根本就是男女不忌的。"

"嘶—"王耀疼得直抽气，"你才是，该小心点你的剪刀！"

他拿在手里的剪刀抵在耀的肩上，刚刚没留神在他耳廓上划开了小口子，立即就涌出几粒殷红的珊瑚珠。他的吻随后而至，将那些珠粒都一卷而空。暧昧的呼吸清晰地挠动耀的耳膜，他即使再迟钝也该感觉到了他的焦渴。

"亲爱的，如果现在的我可以，真希望能把你艹到想半夜爬到邻居家求救…"

耀的脖子顿时就红了。按照医生的叮嘱，他不应该放弃任何一次有可能唤醒他的功能的机会。"…总之…先剪完头发好不好？之后你想干什么都成，"剪断发辫后，他失去约束的额发滑落眼前，遮住了视野，这迫切的问题需要解决。

"真的？"推好颈后的发尾之后，亚瑟梳拢他的刘海开始修剪，眼神却时不时越过应该聚焦的目标直直望向耀的双眸，两个人目光交缠，脸几乎同时又红了几分。

"那比如我想再试试上次那个…？"完成了最后一点扫尾工作，亚瑟解开了耀肩头的围布。耀现在看起来完全像个干练的高中生。亚瑟甚至担心自己会被邻居举报恋童。

"那种东西…没什么效果吧。"耀心虚地回避着他在镜子里的目光。亚瑟并不是没有尝试过说服耀用道具，不过得到的反馈很不好—他总是说感觉像是被冷冰冰的机械强奸一样，哪怕是和爱人一起玩也抵消不了这种不适感。保守到这种程度似乎有点不像现代人尤其还是个gay，然而亚瑟还是选择尊重他的想法。提起来又要被弗朗西斯这种恶友嘲笑说真的不行假的也用不好，这对于自诩经验老道的亚瑟来说是个不尴不尬的耻辱，所以这种事他只愿意和医生谈。

或许正如医生所说，心结无法开解，问题就无法解决。现实依然如同一堵冷硬石墙，令人无力抵抗的绝望。在又一次精疲力竭的百般尝试之后，耀伏在他胸口沉沉睡去。新剪好的刘海浸润着额头的汗水，紧闭的双眸噙着他在清醒的时候不会表现出来的愁绪。过于漫长又无功而返的前戏足以消耗掉耀的热情，即使他现在不提，日子久了裂隙终究是会慢慢显现的。苦涩的滋味弥散在他的心头。

xxxx

…亚瑟，亚…瑟…救我…

他在朦胧中听到有个颤抖的声音，痛苦呻吟夹杂着哭腔，在呼唤着他的名字。是谁呢…他拼命想睁开眼睛。隔着劣质香烟的蓝雾和昏黄的夜灯，他一眼就看到了那个被陌生的男人压在破旧台球桌上的，他再熟悉不过的身影。他的风衣被扯开，下摆撩到了背上，额角有伤口，黑色长发披拂在暴露在空气中的牙白肌肤之上。他忽然意识到这就是几个小时之前他想象中发生的事情的具现。

东方功夫塑就的躯体既有柔韧的力量美，又不会因肌肉过分突兀而破坏身体流畅的线条。王耀的身体有诱人犯罪的潜质，他自最初见到他的时候就感受到了。然而这是他首次发现，屈从在旁人身下的他是那样地美。

耀的双腕被人用他脖子上解下的领带捆着，因为捆扎得太紧所以留下了暗红的淤青。他的眼睛被黑布蒙住，脸上有干涸的白浆痕迹和新鲜的掌印，嘴角也有少许血迹，似乎是因为拒绝口交而挨了打。他身后的男人的尺寸显然超过了耀习惯承受的限度，否则不会每次推进都引发他的尖叫。现场至少还有五六个类似的陌生人，一边说着污言秽语一边玩弄着自己的性器，似乎是等现在这个人发泄完毕就要接上。虽然王耀颇有一些拳脚功夫，也让这些人各自都挂了些彩，但是想应付这么多小混混还是太难了，而之前的反抗越是激烈，现在的报复就越是残忍。

他自己是决不会那样粗暴地对待他的。他会因为他喊疼就心软，他不会无视他的意志一上来就逼他做blow job，不会把他看作泄欲的器具而忽略与他的交流，更不能容忍和这么多人一起共享这份快感。

然而…他咽了咽口水。耀的声音里有某些久违的成分。那种体内空虚被彻底填满的满足感，那种屈服于强大的外来意志的羞愧，还有…那种抛弃了道德束缚的浪荡与堕落。

他在说什么？救他…？为什么要救他…？自己真的有停止这场宴飨的动机吗？耀的皮肤泛着诱人的潮红，他的呻吟令他血脉贲张，他感觉自己心脏正在拼命地加压向全身打血，而自己的身体中沉睡的饥渴也正在复苏…他的一只手插进套装的裤兜用力抚弄着正在膨胀的性器，另一只手还端着一杯红酒在喝，俨然一副衣冠周正道貌岸然的样子。自己为什么会在这里？为什么见到他挣扎求救也无动于衷？他觉得自己脑子一片混沌，只有腿间勃发的欲望愈发轮廓清晰。

王耀的叫喊越来越急促，很快就喘得听不到声音，只能看到他的口型…依然是在叫着他的名字。

"喂，亚瑟，这小家伙还指望着你去救他呢。"其中一个陌生人用带着浓重口音的英语说。

"他现在还在垂死挣扎。要是让他知道真相会不会彻底崩溃掉？"又有个人怪笑道。

"那就叫他看看吧，这幕后的主使者，哈哈，"一双棕色的大手揪着王耀的头发把他拎起来，又解开了遮挡他双眼的黑布。身后的男人加快了攻势，紧闭双眼的耀发出嘶哑的哀叫，被强行催发出来的高潮令他全身牵机般地抽搐起来。

亚瑟没有余力阻止这一切的发生，他只是被耀投向他的充满哀伤而又荡漾着欲望的眼神刺中了脊髓的兴奋点。当那种兴奋最终喷发出来的时候，他感觉到自己已经很久没有这样酣畅地射过精了，很久没有这样彻底践踏底线地放纵过了。为了那片刻的兴奋拿什么来换他都愿意，他的良知，他的灵魂，他的爱。

其他人还在接二连三地入侵这个可怜人的身体，亚瑟则一个箭步跳上了台球桌，走到了耀的身边，把他的上半身抱在了怀中。

亚瑟…求求你了，告诉我这一切都只是梦…

他的声音小小的，只有他能听见。身后的壮汉有些嘲讽地加大了顶弄的动作，耀的锁骨一下下地撞击着亚瑟的胸膛，像质问的小锤在敲打着他心底残存的良知和温存。

他深深地吻住了耀的双唇，舌尖滋润和搅动着耀因为长时间的喘息而干涩的口腔。耀的味道依然令他沉迷，可是稍微尝到陌生男人的精液味就令他有呕吐的冲动，而耀却被迫吞下了那样多的量，他明明是比自己还更有洁癖的人，这对于他来说该是怎样的精神折磨…想到这点他的心脏就仿佛皱缩成了小小一团，可下半身又再次兴奋了起来。

"耀，你现在觉得满足了么？"

"开什么玩笑…！"刚才的话几乎是压垮耀的最后一根稻草，琥珀色的双眸涌出大滴的眼泪来。

"你虽然不愿意承认，但其实身体是很舒服的吧？不要担心，他们都是经过我的同意的，好好享受吧，我不会责怪你的。"

耀在被别的男人侵犯。耀被别的男人干到了高潮。耀此时此刻的呻吟都是被别的男人顶出来的。

同他许下过共度终生的诺言、宣誓只属于彼此的耀，被、他、们、玷、污、了。

依照他，亚瑟·柯克兰自己的意志。

他感受到一种自虐似的奇妙快感。

他感觉自己的欲望又到了爆发的临界点。

"亚瑟你这个混蛋—！！"耀狠狠地咬了他舌头一口，一点锥心的痛自舌尖直传到心脏。所有的逃避和虚幻都如一盆凉水浇到头，理智迅速浮出水面。亚瑟这才意识到自己的心脏疼得厉害，不知道是因为被他咬后才这样，还是从一开始就已经疼得麻木不自知了。

"—你根本没有问过我同不同意啊？！"耀用他仅存的力气喊出这句话，倒在他胸口失去了意识。

盘桓在他脑中的念头只剩一个，耀果然还是舍不得，否则凭那个力度他现在恐怕只剩半截舌头了。

xxxx

浊重的呼吸在黑暗中清晰可辨，亚瑟·柯克兰从头顶到脚心都在冒冷汗。这要是噩梦，也可怕得超出了自己的极限了。他用发抖的手打开床头灯，看见耀依然伏在他胸口沉睡着，不知梦到了什么嘴角有一丝笑意。他努力梳理着自己的意识。首先恢复机能的就是占有欲，让别的人看到耀剪发后露出的雪白脖颈都让他不自在，这种让路人上下其手的事情是清醒的他绝对无法接受的。其次是理智，他经手过那么多性侵犯的案件，这样野蛮粗暴的交合后果是大量的撕裂伤，根本不会带给人忘情的快感。最后一点最重要，但他之前一直试图逃避—他的确希望耀能在自己面前更放纵些，甚至是想看到他因为极致的高潮而哭着告饶，可绝对不是以这样践踏他尊严的方式。

是的，这道理很简单。小孩子都知道手放在胸前睡觉要做噩梦，更何况是一个大活人的重量压着。不过是白日的胡思乱想被大脑进一步加工发散，他一定是欲望积压太久，想多了。

他小心翼翼地把耀安放到他自己的枕头上，打算下床去冲个凉，却在坐起来的那一刻僵住了。

他伸手探进自己的睡裤，摸到双腿间一片黏腻潮湿。

是个男人都知道是怎么回事。但是对于他来说，却是自从那次车祸之后的第一次。

他感觉自己的天空塌了一个角，自己人生中秩序井然地运行了二十九年的日月星辰迅速滑向天幕低垂的边缘，那黑暗的渊薮吞没了一切亮光。


	2. Chapter 2

本章阿米登场。

llllll

亚瑟·柯克兰把换下来的裤子扔在水槽里，隔着雾气注视着自己深陷的眼眶。按理说有了康复的希望，不管怎么样该表现出一点喜悦才对。可是他现在唯一想做的事情就是毁灭罪证，缄口不言。那个愚蠢的心理医生，来来去去就只会说要和伴侣互相配合多交流，可这种话他怎么能对耀说出口。可怕的是越是想要忽略刚才那个荒谬的梦，它的存在感就愈发浓重，他的大脑甚至已经开始仔细规划现实的可行性。他打了个冷战。他知道自己算不上什么正人君子，职业原因他更是对道德规范的虚伪有深切体会。世人都是表里不一的，谁没有几个狂野的性幻想呢，只是成年人懂得区分虚拟与真实，需要为自己的言行负责任，所以社会才得以运转。藏好尾巴，端稳酒杯，即使逾越规矩也不要留下痕迹…是啊，只要不留下痕迹…他攥紧了手里的衣物，那些污秽的斑痕正随着水流的冲刷一点点淡退消失。

在书房里对着电脑屏幕坐了三四个小时，他心中充满了新鲜刺激的罪恶感，再一次确认没有留下可疑的操作证据，他摸回到床上。耀无意识地蜷成了一团，把被子褶皱绞在了两腿之间。这不自觉的动作是说不了谎的。他俯下身，带着深深的眷恋吻过他的耳垂，眼角，鼻梁，嘴角，再到颈侧与锁骨。他从来没有如此渴望吻遍他全身每寸皮肤，就仿佛他即将失去他一般。他真的很想看到耀幸福的表情，不想让他一次次地失望，即使…即使那幸福的来源不是自己。

"这么早起来，你昨晚就没睡多久吧，"耀揉着眼睛站在厨房门口，对他露出鼓励的微笑。据说早餐是英国人三餐中唯一能做好的一顿，不过因为有人轻易就能比自己做得更好，亚瑟很少有表现的机会。

"啊…啊对，睡不着，在书房看了会儿书。"他有点心虚，解下围裙挂好，转身在耀脸颊上毛躁地嘬了一口，顺便把他垮到肩膀下的睡衣领拢了拢。

"…唔，那你记得把换下的衣服都扔进篮子，我待会儿带去洗衣房。"耀伸了个懒腰，逛去洗漱，没走两步，又回头道，"对了，你有没有认识哪位拳击教练？"

太凑巧了吧，你这真是要逼我啊…

"—你要学拳击？"亚瑟只觉喉头发紧，声音好不容易才挤出来，没想到大清早就要调用起法庭上说话时面不改色心不跳的技能，"你可是每周都要上镜的，稍微有点破相都够化妆师忙活好一阵子，栏目组真能答应吗？"

"这个不是什么大问题，只要防具准备妥当。我想过了，再遇到昨天那种情况，要防身还是拳击的爆发力最实用，中国的功夫太讲究武德，杀伤力不够强，"耀的拳头在空中挥出飒飒的风声，"至少…能让你少担心一点儿。"

"…也罢，我会帮你打听打听。"烤面包机的适时响起，解了他的围。

要直视着耀坦诚的目光编织谎言太难了，他早该意识到的。

xxxx

对面的男人有一头栗金的短发和海蓝色眼睛，宽大的休闲卫衣盖不住运动员的结实身形。按说他们这种职业该很注意膳食才对，不过既然对方直截了当提在这家著名的快餐连锁店见面了，亚瑟也不好挑剔什么。

"我有一件事不明白。"网名BiggerMac的J先生一边嚼着手里的Big Mac一边说，"你看看你列的要求。"

"'禁止使用任何可能导致神经损伤的药物和成瘾性毒品'，'禁止亲吻肩部以上的身体部位，尤其禁止亲吻嘴唇'，'禁止口交和颜射'，'可以采用适度的拘束措施和以增添情趣为目的的性虐手段，但是禁止留下疤痕'，'禁止粗暴过激的插入动作'，'性接触过程中必须使用可靠的防护措施'，'B方应当提供由资质可靠的机构出具的三个月内体检健康证明，如果无法提供，应当在A方监督下提前十二周完成下列体检项目…'，…"他拿手指点点桌上那沓打印出来的合同。

"不能接受就免谈，"亚瑟啜饮了一口店里提供的冲泡红茶，廉价的口感让他撇了撇嘴角，"我赶时间去见下一个。"

"等等等等—"他一把拽住亚瑟的袖子，咧出个笑脸，"我话没说完，我不是嫌弃要求多，这些对我这种洁身自好（咳咳）并且定期体检的人来说不算什么，我只是觉得…"

亚瑟抱起胳膊等他说完。

"即使考虑到你说了你和他是第一次尝试这个，但从这些条款来看洁癖也太严重了。你根本就没有足够的心理准备。"J先生十指交叉撑住下颌，用意味深长的眼光追索着那双低垂的绿色双眸。

"既然是我拟好的条款，你一旦签字就生效。我不会干违背契约精神的事情，这是个人原则。"他深吸了一口气，抬眼看着他。

"放不开，舍不得，那就不要玩。临到头反悔的话，我也难做人。"他咽下最后一口汉堡，又叼住了那份加大号可乐的吸管，"我算是见过很多初哥了，可像这种明明顾虑重重也非得要强装慷慨的人，是最麻烦的。而且我几乎可以确定，你比他们所有人加起来还麻烦。"

"另外还有一个问题。你这条约上写的全都是对我的约束，但如果我让那只小猫high得忘我，他对我主动怎么办？我也没法拒绝是不是？"

亚瑟的脸色骤然变得铁青，他一直刻意回避的软肋就这么被击中了，"即、即使是那样你也不能得寸进尺，不要想钻空子。"

"…让我猜猜，你是不是有什么难言之隐才不得不这么做的？"J先生冲他挤挤眼，一脸坏笑。

"—我个人并没有任何问题，只是单纯的性癖异常。"他强行令自己镇静下来，"不过请容我提醒你，不对彼此的隐私过分好奇是我们的共识，你也不想因为性侵犯的丑闻而被起诉吧？我可不敢保证你之前和合作对象的相处都那么愉快…噢别担心，如果您从头到尾遵守契约，我说到做到，不会找你的麻烦，您无需有任何后顾之忧。"

"—！！"对方瞪大了眼，咬紧了牙关，"…难怪人人都说，律师是把灵魂卖给了撒旦的魔鬼。"

"那么，你签还是不签呢？"

J先生犹豫了片刻，但还是接过了他递上的纸笔，划上自己的签名。眼前这家伙在自己常去的CFFC（Cuckold Fetishism Fans' Club）论坛上发了路人top招募贴，附带的自家伴侣的照片让他颇为心动，对于事业有成的他来说，开出的丰厚报酬都是很次要的问题了，他真的很想尝一尝那具躯体是何种滋味，那具还没褪去少年期的青涩，又富有情色诱惑的肉体。

"具体的实施方案我会通过手机与你保持联系。今天就这样吧，再见。"

亚瑟为了掩饰身份特意戴上的平光黑框镜片映着反光，嘴角弯起意味不明的微笑。

"祝我们合作愉快。"

临别前握手的那一刻J先生的紧张神经忽然舒缓了大半—对方手心里出的冷汗比他多多了。

xxxx

几天后的傍晚，王耀背着亚瑟陪自己买的拳击器具，迈进了这家由因伤退役的知名拳击选手阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯开设的拳击俱乐部。第一堂课是试听，初学者可以借此决定是否继续学习，教练也好根据学员水平确定将他们划分在哪个班级。

简单热身之后，几名助理教练开始向他们教授几种常见步法和拳法。阿尔弗雷德倚着门框，藏身在训练场角落的阴影里，目光扫视着场内的三十来个学员，戴着护具很难认出来谁是谁，但是他毫不费力就找到了他的猎食对象。初学者大多很菜，步法虚浮，出拳大而无当，然而有个身着红衣的小个子在其间格外引人注目。步伐轻捷有章法，拳法也凌厉，虽然在他眼里依然是未经专业训练的野路子，但显然是颇有些悟性和根基的。那个小个子忽地回过头来，摘下了全覆式头盔好透口气，于是他便看到了他的正脸。东方人的柔和轮廓，琥珀色双瞳中有明亮的神采，被汗水浸润的几绺黑发滑落眼前，为他的面庞增添了几分灵动。虽然是来学拳击，眼角却没别人的狠劲儿，倒是始终挂着淡然的笑，有点战意缺缺的样子。阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇。那个小家子气的律师，在论坛上发的照片是完全遮住脸的，要是更多人看到他这精致雕琢的少年容颜，恐怕连自己都没那么容易就抓住这个机会。

他叼着哨子端着名册进了场，几名助理教练见了他顿时就肃立在侧，这氛围也让闹哄哄的训练场安静下来。

他清清嗓子，让学员们排成两行，说了几句欢迎的开场白，然后就以要认识新人为由开始点名。

因为自己的名头大，可以靠学费的门槛挡住不少指望增长斗殴本领的街头混混。来这里学习的大多数是希望强健身体的上班族，不过出现个东方人还是有点少见，因为他们一般都倾向于选择其他对抗性和烈度较低的运动，或者是去东亚裔们自己开设的道馆，于是王耀成了这场中的唯一一个。

"—Wang Yao!"阿尔依照字母序喊到了他的名字，耀举了举手，答了句"here"。却没想到周围弥散着一阵窃笑。

"Wang！这是你的名字吗？"阿尔又用滑稽的语调念了一遍，笑声更大了。（注：wang在俚语中有丁丁的意思）

"正是如此。"在西方社会生活那么多年，王耀并不是不知道这种取笑是什么含义。

"你们中国人为什么不去学飞来飞去的功夫？你这小鸡崽一样的身板根本就挨不了几下子吧！"王耀站在队列里，其他人最矮也比他高至少半个头。阿尔伸出手，在他的肩头用力捏了一把，竟然一点都晃不动他。不过，那细腻又有肉感的触觉让他的心更痒痒了。

"因为东方的功夫我早就学过了。"王耀稍微眯起眼，接下他挑衅的目光。

阿尔爆发出一阵大笑，拿名册敲了敲他的脑袋，说他倒是有吹牛的胆量。仓促点完名，就让大家解散各自对着沙袋练习挥拳，让助教各自去指导。不过他没闲着，单独把王耀叫到一边，说要试试他的底子。

他的拳锋又准又狠，考虑到对方是初学者，已经放慢了不少，但还是保持着相当的速度，王耀都一一格开了。

"刚才那下是犯规的，不要把你在别处学的三脚猫功夫带到拳击场上！"阿尔一边大喝，一边借着钩拳虚晃步步紧逼，王耀被他干扰得分了神，一轮重拳砸在胸口。他就地咳嗽了几下，啐了一口唾沫，眼里迸溅出被激怒的火星。他挥出一记沉甸甸的右直拳，却被阿尔稳稳地接住了。

"很好，就是这种眼神，先有打倒你的对手的决心！不过力量实在太弱，要想出效果，先从比别人多两倍的训练量练起吧！"阿尔拿手套在他头盔上揉了揉，转身去看别的学员去了。对这个新手的聚焦已经引起了少数人的注目，他不想太招摇，于是只好在场上转着圈把每个学员都认真点拨过，好显出自己并不是特别在关注这个黑发的小子。

课程预定的两小时很快过去，因为是最后一堂，场上剩下的人越来越少。阿尔弗雷德极力避免往王耀在的那个角落张望，可还是瞄到他因为精疲力竭，被荡回来的沙袋撞倒在地—这家伙，从刚才开始就没歇过一下吗？

眼见着助教也走得差不多了，他才走过去，借着喝水的功夫，坐在离耀两米外的椅子上，"喂，王，我不过只说了一句，你就气成这样、练那么狠？"

"…我知道你只是想激起我的斗志，所以才说那些话，我并没有生气，"王耀顶着一块毛巾，声音闷闷地答道，"…只不过别人练是为了健身，我练是为了防身。"

他仰头喝了口水，又继续说道，"你刚刚不也跟别人讲解说，拳击之所以要分级，就是因为体重对力量的影响太过巨大么？生活中要是遇到那些家伙，根本没有讲公平竞赛的余地。"

阿尔望着他喝水时上下滑动的喉结出了神，心想原来自己跟别人说话，他也都在认真听。

"…我…不想再让别人为我担心了…"他抱住了自己的膝盖，本来就不高大的身形显得更小了。

"王，让我见识见识你说的东方功夫吧。"阿尔弗雷德忽然说道，场上最后一个助理刚刚跟他挥手告别，这下子只剩下他们俩了。

"这帮兔崽子，轮到打扫溜得比谁都快，"他假装犯了句嘀咕。

王耀点点头，有些吃力地站起来，之前消耗的体力并没有怎么恢复，不过能够有机会和真正的高手切磋，他显然还是高兴的，"好，不过我得先通知下我家里那位，稍微晚点回去。"

他从带来的包里翻出电话走开几步打起来，阿尔弗雷德心底觉得有些好笑，那个混蛋律师这会儿就在楼下的车里伺机而动呢，一切都跟他设想的一模一样。

转眼间又过去了几十分钟，阿尔弗雷德虽然一开始被王耀借力摔倒在地上好几次，但毕竟是以逸待劳，加上过硬的专业应对能力，很快就掌握了场上节奏。他的目的就是要消耗掉王耀身上最后一丝力气，终于是成功了。

阿尔伸手把瘫在地上只剩喘气的王耀拽起来，说，"我真不该小瞧了你们的功夫。"

王耀顺势和他认真握了个手，"拳击确实是精深的专业搏击技，往后还得请你多多指教。"

"不过再拖下去街上该不安全了，我待会儿送你吧。"

王耀摇摇头，"不用麻烦，会有人来接我。"

阿尔弗雷德露出心领神会的笑，说那好，总之你先去洗澡吧。

学员用的通用浴室和属于阿尔弗雷德的VIP室是两个方向，所以他用最快的速度换洗完毕，只怕一没留神难得的机会就溜走了。

一等等了二十分钟，还不见动静，听到水流哗哗的声音没有一点儿变化，他心中暗叫不好，喊了他的名字没人答应，就直接闯了进去。

王耀坐在地板上累得睡着了，冷水从他头顶劈头盖脸地浇下也没反应，只是全身发抖，嘴唇泛着乌青。

失温。阿尔弗雷德没想到出了这种意外，连忙关上水龙头，找了一大块毛巾把他全身擦干包了起来，抱出了浴室。

啊啊，这样小小的一团，抱在怀里真轻啊，不过身材是真的跟照片上一模一样的诱人，那个家伙在这点上倒是没欺诈。

"Ar…"他听见怀里的人有气无力地叫了一句，"Arthur…"

阿尔弗雷德愣了片刻，随后就意识到那个律师用了化名，果然，除了他说的和王耀相关的信息，其他的什么都不能信。

"谢谢你，Arthur，"一个冰凉的吻随即落在他脖子上。

他竟然迟疑了片刻，感觉现在的自己很邪恶。这真是不应该。作为某论坛的资深用户，他早就过了道德上的煎熬期了。

他递给耀一瓶兑好的运动葡萄糖液，并解释说，这能快速补充他流失的热量。王耀顺从地接了过去。

阿尔借测量他脉搏的借口握着他的手，他自己的手里有常年训练生成的硬茧，对比起来，他的手就要细腻得多。这该是属于音乐家、画家或是其他任何创造美丽优雅之物的人的手，不知道为什么却坚定起了战斗的信念。

他坐着等了一阵子，王耀的情况终于恢复了稳定，手的温度也慢慢回升起来。

"…'王'应该是你的姓，对吧？"

他点点头，感觉自己的眼皮愈发滞重。

"抱歉，我一直不太搞得清东方人的姓名顺序…那我以后叫你'耀'，可以吗？"

阿尔带着直率得几近纯良的微笑问他。很多最后被阿尔弗雷德所引诱的家伙，都是受这欺骗性极强的笑容的麻痹，却没有注意到他眼底深海一般的幽暗。

他没有等到他的回答。王耀安稳地合上了双眼，这次是单纯地睡着了。刚才补充能量的饮料里溶有他备好的安眠药，当然，这是在契约许可范围内的。

xxxx

亚瑟·柯克兰坐在车里，百无聊赖地在方向盘上颠着打火机。最后一节课已经结束，琼斯俱乐部估计走得只剩那两个人了，训练场的灯还坚持亮着，这让他十分焦躁。

几天前他给耀列了张据说是自己同事推荐的附近拳击俱乐部的清单，他知道只要适当操纵一下推荐语的褒贬，就能够让耀百分之百地选中琼斯那家。他对他太信任了，完全不会意识到这其中的手脚。直白地只推荐这家当然更容易，只是那样目的性过于突出，将来发生意外事件后他也要承担更大的怀疑，所以他宁愿让这个过程"显得"更像是耀自己作出的选择。

耀给他打电话说要晚点回来之后，他的心脏就已经在加速跳动，似乎终于有了一点游戏成真的实感。他似乎对"琼斯先生"的印象非常不错，谈到他的时候完全不像是初识的口吻。

自己做了详细的规划，只要一切都依照计划进行，就不会有任何问题。他默默地想着，等待阿尔扶着精疲力竭的耀坐上他的车，好发动车子跟上去。

然而接下来的一幕却令他惊讶得差点没叼住唇间的香烟。

灯光熄灭，金发男人走出了大楼，背上背着耀和自己一起去买的拳击器具套装，怀里抱着大块毛毯裹着的熟悉身影，似乎是已经睡了过去。他的双足赤裸裸地暴露在早春的空气中，月光下连精巧的踝骨都能看得分明。

亚瑟只觉得胸口好像被大石重击了一记，堵得厉害。他不是没有心理准备之后那两个人要发生什么，只是无法想象之前发生了什么才导致了现在这种状况的出现。意识到现实随时都可能出现超出自己控制的意外，他内心的小角落里开始生出蜘蛛丝状蔓延的恐慌。

"可恶…为什么偏偏在这个时候，"他几乎要把烟头咬断了，只好痛苦地弯下腰，头死死地抵着方向盘，胃难受得好像被揉成了一团。

为什么。为什么内心越是有种被僭越的不快，下身的反应就越明显呢。

忽然听到不远处车门响，他抬头，正好看到阿尔把耀放在了他自己车的副驾驶座，再绕回自己这一侧。在钻进车门之前，那个男人忽然想起什么似的，直直地望向亚瑟开的黑色宾利，然后举起右手比了个手枪的动作，半眯着眼瞄准亚瑟的头，嘴里的口型配合着发出一声"Bang!"的枪响，脸上却带着恶作剧般的微笑。

这嚣张的喧宾夺主让亚瑟怒火中烧，他狠狠一拳砸在车窗框上。


	3. Chapter 3

米耀的H及后续。non-con。

llllll

王耀从混沌的沉眠中醒来时，已是午夜了。他感觉到自己有胸口潮湿滑腻的触感，伴随着睡意的驱散，迅速在大脑里形成了轻浅的快意。他猛地睁开眼，发现自己正躺在一部SUV放下的副驾驶座上，某个陌生的金发头颅正俯在自己胸前，舌尖贪婪地搅动着在空气中稍稍翘起的乳尖。他下意识地想要把他推开，双手却直接被压在了头顶上方。更为可怕的是，自己身上除了搭着一条毛毯，似乎就没有穿别的衣服。

陌生的男人觉察到他的反抗，抬眼冲他笑了笑，下半身却把他挣扎的双腿死死地压住，这样他就完全动弹不了。王耀觉得那双暗蓝的双眸似曾相识，又怎么也想不出名字。记忆的碎片开始串联，大雨一样浇下的冷水，天花板上眩目的灯光，与他拳头相抵的某个人，念到他名字的哄笑，一直到一切的开头，某个无比熟悉的声音说，"这家拳击馆朋友都说不错"。

"琼斯…先生？"他的声音因为缺乏确信而颤栗不止。

"我说，都坦诚相见到这地步了，太见外了吧，"那人稍稍前倾，正好从正上方俯视他的双眼，颈上垂下的金属军牌滑到耀的颈侧，那上面残留的体温令他的皮肤上产生了羞赧的灼烧感。

"叫我阿尔就行—"

"—HELP！！"

王耀的高声呼救打断了他的提议。他腾出一只手，拇指按在他颤动的喉咙上，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，"友情提醒一句，我不觉得求救有用哦，这里远离市区，半径一里内都没有住户。"

掌心之下是狂乱跳动的颈动脉，他的脖子那样纤细，仿佛单手就能扭断。他并不想直接简单粗暴地让他闭嘴，语调里甚至是带着几分关切，"我记得你说过明天有工作吧，嗓子喊哑了会耽误录制节目的不是吗？"

这假意的温存似乎瓦解了他呼救的念头。原本也没攒下多少气力，刚刚一阵虚耗，此刻说话也显得有些乏力，"…你从一开始，就这么…打算的？"

"没错，"他见耀不再抵抗，便放松了对手腕的控制，指节抬起他的下颌，拇指尖爱抚着他咬得发白的嘴唇，"你不会真的以为，我是什么好人吧？"

王耀不置可否地移开了目光，双眸中似乎有什么坚定的光芒忽地消散了。阿尔为他的天真轻信感到好笑，低头在他肩头浅啄了两下，双手一路下行，"本来我也只是对你的肉体感兴趣，没想到你本人比我想象中还要可爱不少，我很喜欢。"

他重新咬住了他的乳晕，感受到他浑身筋肉一瞬间紧绷起来的颤栗。随着他唇齿的揉捻与挑衅，他听到耀的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，间或还有一丝愉悦的低吟自紧咬的齿缝中泄露出来。他不禁有些替某个窥伺者感到惋惜。这种挑战原本该建立在深厚的伴侣感情之上，那样才能使之后的羞辱和玷污格外动人心魄，可耀这么容易就缴械投降，似乎并非意志坚定之人。

"…他的名字，叫Arthur，对吧？"含着他明显挺翘起来的乳首，金发的男人有些口齿不清地问道，"之前把你从浴室救出来，你那时候虽然意识模糊也还记得，还把我错认成他，现在怎么一点都不在乎似的？"

"砰—！"只听见一记闷响，阿尔弗雷德额头上挨了钝重的一击，凭借着职业的反射神经，他没有给袭击者第二次机会，转瞬间就牢牢地控住了耀的手腕。

耀的胸口剧烈起伏，他手里握着从椅背上拆下来的头枕，那用来固定的铁管上还黏着阿尔的血。

"看错你是我蠢，看错我的你也聪明不到哪里去。"耀的嘴角挂着一丝嘲讽。

阿尔弗雷德把头枕缴下来，直接扔到了后排座椅后面。他擦了擦脸上的血，一开始是低声的冷笑，后来是放肆的大笑。他忽然意识到这小子的个性他很喜欢，不是他经常挂在嘴边的那种情色意味的喜欢，而是希望像普通人结交朋友那样从陌生到熟识的喜欢，其实之前在和他在训练场交手的时候他就已经隐约感受到了。只是在此时此地产生这种喜欢太不合时宜，他不想让自己陷入某种尴尬境地。

他翻出自己腰带上之前带上以备不时之需的手铐，把他的双手扣死在椅背和坐垫交接处的铁支架上，这下再也没法发生什么意外了。

"软的不吃要硬来才行，你从小到大的安全教育课没有好好上么？反抗实力差距太大的对手可没什么好果子吃。"

他结茧的手掌直接就拿住了耀腿间沉睡的隐秘部位，毫不留情地搓揉套弄起来。接连几个激灵传遍了耀的全身，这粗砺而鲜明的刺激令他的性器前端迅速泌出了少许晶亮的液体。

"啧啧，这反应也来得太快了。你对这么简单的把戏都这么敏感，平时那位是有多君子？"

"哦？你也就在这种事情上自豪一下吧，"他用沾满黏液的手指抚摸着耀的脸颊时，后者皱紧眉头看着他，为他这多余动作感到不快，"总而言之快点结束掉…"

阿尔好像被他的态度激起了旺盛的好胜心，把他的一条腿直接扛上肩，另一只手沾上润滑剂就开始做扩张。耀的脸上泛起潮红色，呼吸也越来越急促。他知道自己或许太过轻敌。

金发的男人用牙撕开铝箔包装的保险套，套上已经直硬很久的欲望，眼光带着挑衅瞟了瞟某处，又将视线落回到他身上。那大小令耀打了个哆嗦，阿尔则有些得意地笑了。

他开始在他体内进出。果然如想象中一般紧致和熨帖，阿尔只觉麻痒的刺激从性器前段一直沿着皮肤传到到头皮间隙，他几乎要忍不住兴奋违约吻住他的双唇。而对耀来说要彻底包覆这个异物实在太过艰辛。无论是硕大的尺寸，粘滞的水声还是屈辱的姿势，都让他极端地不自在。阿尔继续爱抚耀的勃起，想通过另一个部位的快感来缓解他的苦痛。可在耀的脸上依然看不到好脸色。他厌恶被这个相识仅数个小时的男人激起反应的、自己的身体，这让他感觉自己很放荡。这种放纵的愉悦令他有强烈的空虚感，好像把生命虚耗在了全无意义的事情上，这与和那个人相拥时的温暖和满足是完全不同的。生理上刺激出的快感，连同随之而至的不适、疲劳、刺痛都同样明显，没有任何情感加工地涌进大脑，制造出运转不畅的精神负荷。他的灵魂却像是逃脱了肉体禁锢的幡，飘扬到极远的远方。

Arthur。他念着那个人的名字。他找不到人，现在担心自己肯定担心得快要死掉了吧。

xxxx

实际上，此时此刻的亚瑟的车，离那二人的距离不过数百米。按照那个拳击教练所说的"常规做法"，亚瑟需要买数个针孔摄像头，装在他的车里，之后就会把图像声音实时转播到亚瑟的笔记本电脑上—"当然，考虑到你这个初犯的精神承受能力，你可以随时切断其中的某些甚至是全部的信号"，在给他设置参数时，阿尔弗雷德就那么一脸取笑地看着他气急败坏又要强装老练的样子。

事实证明亚瑟完全高估了自己。他从一开始，从看到耀被那个人抱出拳击馆的那一刻起，心痛得就几乎要停止跳动，他根本没有心思看屏幕，占据大脑的念头只剩下一个。这一次是真的。会有人真正地受到侮辱和侵犯。不是梦，不是性幻想，不是纸面上的计划。是真的。

听到耀的呼救时，他忽然抬起头，想到后备箱里有板球拍，虽然那大块头是职业运动员，但是从后方偷袭应该还是能做到的吧？然后就可以把耀救出来，彻底斩断这个噩梦…只是，那样的话，自己是主使者这件事立即就会被琼斯拆穿，那样的话他就…他就将永远地失去王耀了。

呵呵，既然知道这个结果，又为何会开始这个计划？你真的以为能瞒他一辈子？还是说你以为如果他能从这次机会中得到充分的快感，或者说自己从此之后恢复了性功能，他就会原谅你甚至感激你？自己什么时候变得这么幼稚，这么不计后果了。

很久以来他都相信人的理智是第一位的，人的肉体不过是灵魂的傀儡，可他此时此刻却真切地感受到，灵魂才是肉体的囚徒。自己当然不是个高尚的人，但是仅仅因为这点功能障碍，就能够驱使着他去周密设计这样大的阴谋来肆意地伤害自己的爱人，这样的亚瑟·柯克兰，他自己都已经不认识了。

"…他的名字，叫Arthur，对吧？"

"之前把你从浴室救出来，你那时候虽然意识模糊也还记得，还把我错认成他，现在怎么一点都不在乎似的？"

他咬紧了牙，再一次为之前的种种脑补感到羞耻。耀果然不是那样轻易就被人占去便宜的人。

"砰—！！"

"看错你是我蠢，看错我的你也聪明不到哪里去。"

他下车取出了球拍，下了决心只要阿尔弗雷德表现出进一步伤害耀的举动，他就会立即奔过去。

可是…这个狡猾的老手，知道有人在窥看，刻意注意了分寸。

这之后就是那家伙肆意招摇的对耀的诸种进犯。看见他对着镜头炫耀自己的尺寸，本来已一团乱麻的心绪又添几丝烦躁。他把屏幕关得只剩下从正上方俯视耀的面容的那一个。

其他的都是多余的，那个人是多余的。他想关注的，只是耀的反应。

很难从耀的表情判断他是否享受。他的眉宇间聚集着痛苦，和阿尔弗雷德的交合也注定会比与自己的时候更吃力，然而…

然而他也不知道，自己想看到怎样的结果。他该为他的快乐感到欣慰还是痛苦？他该期待他的背叛还是忠贞？

他发现自己处在从根本上就无法共存的双重矛盾之中。他希望耀在肉体上尽可能地享受，但同时又希望他在感情上对自己绝对忠诚。这种对立的煎熬让他根本无法对耀的每一个微小的反应保持统一认知。

意识到这一点的他，只剩下了对自己灵魂之卑劣的冰冷嘲讽。

屏幕上的反应越来越激烈，他从镜头的晃动上几乎可以感受到那家伙全力冲刺时带来的整个车的震颤。他看见耀的手铐被解开，他用手肘遮住了双眼，手腕上全是因挣扎产生的暗色淤痕。耳机里只剩下了断续的喘息声，一个开口处打了结的、盛着白浊液体的大号保险套扔进镜头，落在他耳畔，耀嫌恶地转开了头。

那家伙说着什么你还真是够勾人的如果是女人这量够你怀孕三四次之类的粗鄙的话，这些老套台词带给他的心理冲击完全被耀滑落眼角的泪盖过。

他听见耀的声音颤抖得像是疲惫的低音琴弦。

他说，这副身体被你玩弄成这个样子，刚才我满脑子还是只有他，可是你让我今后，要怎么面对他。

xxxx

阿尔弗雷德用亚瑟借给他的老式照相机给赤裸地躺在副驾驶座上的王耀照了几张声称是"留念"用的照片。然而那里面并没有胶卷。这么做的理由主要是为了阻止王耀报案和起诉，带来后顾之忧。除此之外，他安装的所有摄像头在他把王耀送回家之后，也都会立刻被亚瑟收走，他甚至会用上电子设备探测仪。他的这种滴水不漏名义上是"保护当事人隐私"，实际上在阿尔眼中纯粹就是补偿性的占有欲发作：他不会允许他留下关于王耀的任何相关物。一开始的预料的确丝毫不差，这个人比之前的所有人都要麻烦。

若是在从前，阿尔弗雷德最多觉得有点可惜，为不能为这场交欢斩获什么战利品。不过毕竟也是萍水相逢，转头各自投进茫茫人海，三天后还记不记得都不知道，又有什么所谓。

只是这一次，他是真心实意想留下点什么东西。

王耀穿好了他来时的衣服，清点好所有的财物。抱着自己的斜挎包坐在副驾驶座上。汽车朝着他所居住的住宅区驶去，一路上两个人全程沉默。

阿尔弗雷德觉得喉头干涩，平时从不惧怕冷场的他现在找不出一句可说的话。他甚至不知道王耀对于昨晚发生的一切究竟是什么感受。

他在期待什么呢。游戏人间本就是他的生活状态。他不会去牵扯他人的纠葛，因为那样只会自找麻烦；他也不会抱有良心上的谴责，像这样去回应那些有伴侣出轨受虐倾向的招募者，都只是出于你情我愿的需求。

然而这次的这两个人一前一后这样的反应，让他觉得自己充满了罪恶感。他能够感觉到他们彼此是如此相爱，自己的搅局让双方都痛苦不堪，因为他们根本就没厌倦到需要寻找这种新鲜刺激的地步。

而且，还有一个原因，或者说更为主要的原因。他之前一直刻意去回避，可性的饥渴得到满足后，这种感受就更加水落石出。

可惜他已经没有时间去仔细讨论那意味着什么。他的车已经抵达目的地，黑发的男人推开车门下车前，忽然开口说了一句。

"琼斯先生，我原本是想向你请教拳击、今后一直认真练下去的。"

他扣上车门，没有说再见。

阿尔弗雷德望着他逐渐走远的背影，拽起那条毛毯的一个角，在唇边吻了一下。

没错，就个性和天赋而言，他都挺喜欢他的。作为朋友，作为切磋技艺的对手去相识的话，一定很投缘。

只是两个人的初识以这样一种方式开始，那之后的所有期待已经永远不可能了。

况且，如果不是因为亚瑟·柯克兰在那个该死的论坛发布出王耀的照片，如果不是因为自己作为应募者去参与这场相识的全程策划，那他和王耀，原本就不会有交集。

有些人的人生就注定是平行线，硬拗在一起，也会迅速回归各自的轨迹，不会留下任何念想的空间。

亚瑟·柯克兰。他开着自己的路虎去和他约定的车库完成最后的交接时，低声咒骂着某个始作俑者的名字。

你是一个纯粹的恶魔。

xxxx

亚瑟推开浴室的门之前，再次在脑内演绎了一遍他给自己编造的昨夜行动轨迹，这样无论是谁问起来，他都可以对答如流，如同那些街巷间的彻夜找寻真的发生过一样。

他意识到自己已经走上了不归路。他开始习惯于用一个谎言掩盖另一个谎言，在那个人的身边捏造出一个负责任又体贴的模范爱侣的形象，而真实的自我却愈发面目不清。他不知道是否每个人的婚姻走到某些地步都会变成混合着善意隐瞒和恶意欺骗的角色扮演。他只知道他此刻的自我厌弃达到了有史以来的最高值。

王耀躺在半满的浴缸里任由水冲刷着全身，手指上发白的深褶表明他已经徒劳地洗了很长时间。见到他进来，他几乎是条件反射地遮挡住胸前。他胸膛上有数个昨夜某个贪婪的袭击者留下的吻痕，像鲜红的烙字昭示着他的被侵犯。

…对不起。他说。

耀说出的第一句话就像尖刀插进他的心脏。

他开始断断续续地复述昨晚的经历。因为中途有过意识不清所以在细节上有一些错乱。可是他一点也没想过掩饰或是自我开脱。

—这就是他和你，最本质区别啊。他心底里回荡着自嘲的笑声。

他俯身，想要握住耀的手。

"别、别碰我…"王耀像触了电一般收手往回躲，"我怎么也洗不掉那个人的气味。"

"你怕我觉得你脏？"他靠得更近，把王耀逼到了浴缸退无可退的角落。

"你听好了，肮脏的是想要伤害你的人，你没有任何过错。"

是的，旁人对受害者的指责和二次伤害是所有强奸案例中最无耻的地方。

只是，你入戏太深了吧，亚瑟·柯克兰—作为加害者的你，有什么资格说这个话。

可是他此刻只想暂时作为他最信任的人给他一个无条件的拥抱。他实在无法忍受，看到耀现在这样连哭都不敢哭的样子。

他半跪在地上，用力把他揽进怀里，莲蓬头的水自头顶倾泻而下，把他沉淀着一宿烟味的套装浇了个透。

很好，这样的话，即使自己也哭了，也不会有人知道吧。


	4. Chapter 4

朝和耀的初见，回忆杀。我好像到现在为止就没写过什么甜的段落…

lllllll

窗外的天逐渐亮起来。两个人都换了居家的衣服。对坐在客厅的沙发上，亚瑟在耀手腕的痂痕上缠裹着纱布。

"跟导播交待成拳击导致的腕伤应该都比说是手铐留下的好…"耀低垂着双眸，望着他小心翼翼的动作。

"…发生这种事情，你不会还想去上班吧？"亚瑟的手头顿了一下。

"…可如果我不去，一整个组的安排就被打乱了…而且忽然消失，也会让事情更加引人注目…"他犹豫地说着，咬住了下嘴唇。

"…也罢，如果有任何不适，你必须随时联系我。"

他顺从地点点头。

"下次如果再遇—"亚瑟只恨没抽自己一个耳刮子，"不不，绝不应该再有下次了。我只是说，类似的情况发生的时候，应该第一时间去报警和做鉴定。因为体液残留和撕裂伤一样，是起诉时的重要证据。你现在这样不太好办，不过要赢下官司是绝对没问题的，加害你的人必须要付出应该有的代价…"

他刻意地没有用"那家伙"之类把自己排除在外的表达。

王耀望着他，缓缓地摇了头。

"别…还是别去了。"

他感觉到自己手心里那只冰凉的手在发抖。

"他拍下了我…那时候的样子。那样的话，我的工作肯定就丢了，整个节目组也会大受影响…"

"工作可以再找新的，你如果—"

"—观众收看这个节目也是为了赏心悦目的美食，我不希望他们今后一看到我，只记得这种恶心恶俗的八卦…我害怕。"

他心想，那样的威胁对于他这样有一定知名度的公众人物来说的确是致命的…然而他并没有任何计谋成功的成就感。

"这是你切切实实受到的伤害，跟恶心恶俗毫无关联。为什么要忍气吞声？为什么不去追究真正的恶人？"

是啊，为什么要对根本不值得的人仁慈？亚瑟的五指深深地刺入掌心。

"闹大了，对所有人都不好。"耀的话音轻得像一片羽毛，却像解开回忆封印的羽箭一样，将他勉力支撑的虚伪外壳击得粉碎。

xxxx

"闹大了，对所有人都不好。"

那是他在华人街做案情调查时，最常听说的一句话。也是在七年前他与尚是少年的王耀最初相遇时，听他说的第一句话。

当时的他还是法学院的一名学生，有所有尚未被社会揉捏过的新人都共有的，一腔不平则鸣的正义热血。学年课题他试图关注这个在外人看来有些封闭的社区，不想却遇到了大乱子。一场种族骚乱洗劫了华人街，除了惯例的打砸抢之外，还有大量的房屋和店铺被烧毁，其中也包括王耀一家人开的餐馆。

他记得那时候的王耀比现在还要清瘦，救火救得一脸黑炭，却阻止不了全家的生计所托烧成光架子。他站在灰烬里，面对某个衣冠挺括得不适合出现此地的陌生年轻人的质疑，用这句话作为回答。

律师对人际纷争的敏锐嗅觉，让他对这种植根民族性的隐忍顺从有天然的不满。他们有别的族裔难以匹敌的勤恳和坚韧，却又像野草一样沉默无言。

那少年已经能说流利得没什么口音的英文，他一听就知道是在这里念过书的。

他说，我要是功夫再好一点就好了，一开始就把那些闹事的给揍出去。

—为什么不报警？

—警察从来不管我们这些人。

—为什么不起诉、不抗议？难道就没律师愿意接你们的案子？

他好像听到了什么有趣的笑话一样。

—白皮的小先生，我们各人有各人的活法。

亚瑟被这话激怒了，之前调查时窝的一肚子火也一并往上窜，一把拽住他的胳膊，说即使你父母不是，你也该是这国家的国民了，你们原来是什么活法我不管，你也打算这么一代代地窝在这里，谁都可以欺负，谁都可以宰两刀？

他愣了愣，随后带着少许骄傲的口吻说，当然不，我明年打算试一试海峡对过的大学，我弟妹成绩也很好。

那就对了，你走出这里，就得需要学习这外面人的活法，不能一辈子把自己当客居的人。

那少年有些疑惑对方为什么这么殷切，他挑起那双琥珀色的眸子第一次正经地打量他。

对面那位金发碧眼的年轻人看起来比自己大不了几岁，被他直视得有点脸红，连忙假装咳嗽两声，掏给他一张名片。

唔，虽然现在还只是个学生，但是有朝一日如果开了自己的事务所，你说不定也能听闻我的名声，到时候就来惠顾我的生意吧—啊，当然如果这辈子也遇不上需要惠顾的倒霉事儿更好。

他不知道为什么递张名片心也能跳得那么厉害。

xxxx

后来又过了一年。他趁假期跑去学食品加工与营养的弗朗西斯那儿蹭饭。这位多年的损友塞给他一张广告单，说我们学校为了给本专业的穷学生赚学费的机会，办了个面向社会大众的烹饪教学课堂，我这学期负责管那儿，你那半身不遂的厨艺说不定还有抢救余地，有空去玩吧，反正试吃也不要钱。

他推脱不过被他拽去捧场，结果因为屡次触发食材浪费让几乎所有的师傅都不愿搭理了。正形单影只不知道往哪儿去，却看到一个黑发的东方小伙也孤零零地在那儿运刀如飞。

弗朗西斯说你去帮忙解个围，那小子其实功夫比这里的别人都要好，只是一般人来都有成见，觉得华裔不可能做好法国菜。

于是亚瑟就搬了个板凳坐在那个东方人旁边看他忙活。他觉得他的手很好看，白皙，细腻，比普通人骨架子小，显得纤细颀长，可处理起食材依然有十足的力道。食物在他手中像被施了法术一般变幻出馥郁香味和缤纷色彩，还有他那笨拙的舌头都品尝得出的诸般美妙口感。对方被他看得不好意思终于忍不住说你是来学做菜的吗？如果是，我就从头开始教你。

亚瑟连忙摇摇头，说不不不你继续，我不动手比动手好。我还是就负责吃吧。

对方被他逗笑了，正好抬起眼来，看见他愣了三秒。柯克兰先生？！在这儿居然遇到您，真是太巧了。

亚瑟心虚地四周环顾了一下有没有别人也叫柯克兰，心说我知道我将来会很有名没想到现在就已经有人能认出我了。

眼前这个沉静又清秀的未来主厨和那个时候那个满脸狼狈的华人街少年相比似乎判若两人。一番叙旧才让他回想起来当日的拘谨，感慨命运奇妙的同时，亚瑟终于理解他当时为什么说要努力考到"海峡对面"去。毕竟要想学烹饪，留在那小小岛国是没前途的。

"那之后我一直想谢谢您，可又怕冒昧说这些话显得唐突，"自我介绍名叫王耀的年轻人说。

"你不嫌我当街教训人唐突就已经很好了，"亚瑟不知不觉把他之前做的糕点都吃完了，意识到的时候已经太晚，王耀笑了笑没说话，又给他添了一份。

"那时候说的话一点都没错。那次事件后华人街的居民们成立了维护自己权益的组织，学习起与警方和新闻媒体沟通的技巧来。或许并不是所有事都需要'闹'，但是遇事妥协的传统心态的确需要克服。"

"而对于我个人而言，您那时的关心对于家庭陷入绝境的我来说非常珍贵。家里遭到那样的打击，我想过放弃学校，就在家中帮忙操持家业，但是一定要走出去的决心却是在听到您的话的时候才坚定的。"

"或许与您今日的重逢，正是在那个时候就注定的缘分也说不定。"

他的目光温和而坦诚，令他无法逃避或回绝。亚瑟不知道自己逞一时嘴快的说辞竟然能无意间改变一个人的命运，那成了他后日里即使面对现实的种种困顿消磨也不敢再轻易忘记的初心。

"我跟你说啊，律师要赚钱，想招徕客户都是用这招，千万不可多信。"弗朗西斯从背后挽住他们两个人的肩膀，把他们两个人的头磕在一块儿。

二人有些不好意思地相视一笑。他们的孽缘便是从那时候埋下的种子。

xxxx

亚瑟清晰地记得，从他与王耀再次相遇，一直到今日之前，他再也没有说过那样退缩的话。

他曾经是点亮他希望的人，现在却是将他的勇气夺走，让他重新陷入这般绝境之中的人。

他放下包扎好的他的手，却丝毫没有逃脱了被揭发的可能性的如释重负感。

"好，如果不追究是你的想法的话，我尊重。"

耀垂首低声，"谢谢你。"

"还有一件事。"他的双唇嚅嗫着，终于开了口，"其实你…已经恢复了吧？"

亚瑟全身悚然一惊，这比之前的话都要刺激他的神经，"为…为什么这么说？"

耀不解地看着他，"因为剪头发的第二天是我整理要洗的衣服，发现你把自己的裤子提前洗了…这么大的人总不可能是尿床吧？"

他胸中跳动得好似擂鼓，"当、当然不是了！"

"然后应该就是昨晚，刚才你换下的衣服也是…"

"…"他出了一身冷汗，暗叫不好，怎么连这种事都忽略了。

"我奇怪的是，你为什么不告诉我。"

亚瑟逃避着他的双眼，"因为…那只是在梦里。"

耀似乎比他还要紧张，他的手指攥紧在手心，"你…梦到了什么？"

"…梦到了我对你做了很过分的事情…"

耀好像听到了十分意外的回答，整个人忽然松懈下来了。

"太好了。"

"什—为什么这么说？我想说是真的…很过分…"

王耀轻轻梳理着他的金发，由衷的释怀令他愁颜稍展，"我之前一直不敢问…就是以为你梦到了别的人，所以才不敢跟我提。"

"不管是多过分的事情，只要还是我和你之间的问题，都是有希望去解决的。即使过去我不能接受，但只要有方向，我都可以去尝试。"

他大概是理解成道具或者变装一类的吧。他心想。可惜他的困境恰恰不能仅靠他和他二人。原本已经鼓起坦白的勇气，看到他现在因为误解而欣慰起来的面容，顿时就烟消云散了。

"不过，要尝试什么，能不能等窗口期的检查过去再说？你最近一段时间也不要对我太亲密，"认真考虑起具体细节的他，脸上微微泛红，"那个人…留下了很多伤口，即使他用了基本的防护措施，我也无法完全放心…"

他的话没说完，就被亚瑟的吻封住了呼吸。耀显得手足无措，迎合也不是，推开也不是，手在半空中虚划了几下，终于停靠在他的肩头。他觉得自己好像很久都没有被这样动情地拥吻过了。其实也不是太久，只是昨夜的痛苦让这段间隔显得太过于漫长。有感情交流的关系，果然给人的感受是完全不一样的。耀自顾自地想着。

"但是这样的吻是可以的，对吧？"他把他紧紧抱在怀里，下颌抵靠在他肩头，声音中有温柔的哽咽。这毫无芥蒂的态度让耀有些热泪盈眶。亚瑟并没有因他为人所侵害而有任何归咎于他或者视之为不忠贞的想法，这让他更加相信最初决定排除万难与他在一起是正确的。

而亚瑟知道自己已通过前期的筛选把这个风险降到了最低，这是耀所不知晓的前提。

他终于意识到从今日开始最大的折磨才刚刚降临—耀将这所有的温存都视为额外的幸福，而他则要从此背负起与他自己的作为远远不相匹配的爱意与感激。他此刻的伤口有多么依靠他的体贴去痊愈，在将来得知真相的时候就会被撕扯得有多么鲜血淋漓。

唯一能减少他负疚感的事实是，即使有比这高得多的风险，在面对即使自己已经遭遇到这样的不幸、还要为他忧虑为他担心到那样地步的耀的时候，如果安慰他需要比这更亲密也更危险的方式，他知道自己不会有片刻犹豫。

xxxxx

当天午夜，亚瑟再次登录了那个开启他内心潘多拉魔盒的匿名论坛。他要做的就一件事：申删。尽管这个论坛十分小众，但是他发的"为自家bottom征集路人top"的帖子下面积累了相当数量的回复。这个帖子的存在就像悬在他头上的剑，随时都可以令他的婚姻走到尽头。

最后一遍浏览那上面的更新时，他发现阿尔弗雷德居然开了层直播贴，里面简略提到他与他的会面，称他为"衣冠禽兽"，还说他精神脆弱绝对只够干完这一票就会收手—这些倒是不出所料，可吸引他注意的是他在今天早上7时左右更新的最后一句话：

"F***，老子在这个坛混了六年，第一次体验到罪恶感。"

从下面其他人回复中的疑惑不解看，他说完这句话就再也没出现了。

"罪恶感"？他立即想起今早与他碰头时他表现出的嚣张态度。

"亚瑟·柯克兰，"见他对那块见证了数小时前激烈性事的皱巴巴的毛毯咬紧了牙，他语气里透着股炫耀的味道，"你给我记住，虽然他恨死了'阿尔弗雷德'，可是一点都不讨厌'琼斯先生'。"

听到这挑衅的言辞，他刚要探出车外，对他抛出些针锋相对的话，结果头狠狠地撞上车门框，疼得龇牙咧嘴。晕眩了好几秒，才勉强吐出来一句毫无杀伤力的，"你什么意思？"

阿尔弗雷德的笑声永远那么恼人，他花了很大力气才抑制住自己照他鼻子上来一拳的冲动。

"急了？心虚了？没什么意思，看不惯你那高高在上、好像可以把所有人都玩弄在股掌之间的态度而已。"

"别摆出一副怕被抢走食物的猫的表情，我可没兴趣像你这种懦夫一样耍阴招，你那种吃饱了撑的契约我都一条没违反—当然，可能最后时刻狠了点，那不是光靠理智能控制的…"如果不是亚瑟用瞪视打断，他绝对可以毫不脸红地把那些细节都详细地说出来。

"我就是好奇如果有一天他真知道了你是幕后导演，他对你的恨意会不会超过'阿尔弗雷德'。"

"你这混蛋到最后是什么下场，我很期待亲眼看一看。"

他走的时候故意把油门轰出巨大的咆哮声，一路拉着蓝烟扬长而去，留亚瑟在原地愣了半天，最后把那包摄像头狠狠往地下一掼以示泄愤。

不悦的回忆到此结束。亚瑟甩了甩头，午夜的困乏令他有些耳鸣，定睛一看刷新后的屏幕，已然显示着"您所浏览的帖子已不存在"的字样。他长出一口气，感觉肩头的重荷骤然间消失无踪。

然而，他的噩梦却并没有因此而远离，相反却愈发地清晰和真实。


	5. Chapter 5

这章开篇有路人女x亚瑟，发生在第一章之前，虽然预想到会有争议，但作者依然认为这段情节的设置对于整个故事的完整性而言不可或缺，所以如果读者介意的话请让我们彼此放过吧

llllll

床垫的弹簧吱呀作响，跨坐在他身上的女性金发飞扬，高亢的呻吟配合着汗水淋漓的丰满躯体，原本是令普通男性血脉贲张的场景，然而凌晨的残醉却令他意识麻木，眼皮滞重。虽然三个月来已经梦到过很多次，但是梦境从来只重复几小时后发生的车祸现场，而之前的缘由却是第一次完整地再现出来。

女性的面容已经模糊不清，他甚至连她的名字都要花很长工夫才能想起来。

"…Rosemary，其实，你没必要这么卖力地表演。"他收回扶在她腰侧的手，托住自己快要倒伏的头。

女性停下腰间挺进的动作，胸口还在剧烈起伏，碧蓝双眸困惑地盯着他。

"—Rosa。"他连忙更正道。

"是Rebecca。"疲乏而略带羞恼的嗓音，说着某个他下一秒又会忘记的化名。

女性翻下身来，给了被她折腾许久却依然只是半勃的他的性器以解脱。

和他无可掩饰的兴味寡然不同，女性的兴奋和高潮都是可以根据需要来伪装的，尤其是像她这样以交合取悦他人为生的职业。

"虽然糊涂，倒是个体贴的好人。"

"到这里来的能有什么好人，"他喉间几声自嘲的笑。

"您是说，我永远都不可能遇到好男人？"女性躺在他身侧，半是戏谑半是认真地问。

"这取决于…你想听好听的话，还是真实的话。"他深绿的眼瞳沿着下眼缘滑到眼角，乜斜着她。

自称瑞贝卡的女性垂眼轻笑，拽起他的手，放在自己浑圆的胸乳之上，"您从一开始就没有看过这里，更不要说碰一碰了。"

"为什么我遇到的英俊又温柔的男人，都只喜欢别的男人呢。"

"你们这种人不该是连和女人发生身体接触都会犯恶心吗？为什么没有在酒吧里就拒绝我呢。"

她眼中有不知是表演还是真情的泪光闪烁。

"不…怎么会呢，女性是美丽优雅的生物…与你们共处同一颗星球是很幸运的事情。"

"…而没有拒绝的原因…是因为你同他一点也不相似…"一想起那个人，他内心深处某种借酒精抑制的焦躁就迅速复苏。

瑞贝卡撑起上身，俯视着他的眼睛，"所以说，是一个特别的'他'，而不是像我之前遇到的那些人一样，只要看上了，什么男人都想尝尝了？"

他简短地点了点头，迅速移开了视线。他忽然意识到自己好像真的告别年轻时候那种糜烂混乱的生活很长时间了。

他感觉到她的十指往他委顿的阳具上熟练地更换了一枚新的避孕套，而她本人则在他耳边低语道，"真是残忍哪，您刚才那反应，让我对您动真心了。"

瑞贝卡沿着他腹肌的间隙一路亲吻而下。

"如果您的目的是今夜暂时地忘记那个人，我想那对我来说并不难。"

"男性的身体总是相似的，而我是professional。"

"请合上眼，忘记我是谁吧。忘记我的性别，面容，还有躯体。"

"接下来这个，是特别款待哟。"她冲他单眼眨了眨，显出几分与此时的情境不符的天真俏皮来。

她以柔软的双唇包覆了他的性器，细致地照料到所有敏感的凹凸与细褶。他闭上双眼，放空自己的脑海，意识像不系之舟，向纯然快感的彼岸漂流而去。

他伸出手攥紧了女性金色的鬈发，她泄露出几声心领神会的浅笑，唇齿之间却加深了力道。

他像是被套上了辔头的野兽，一举一动皆随着她娴熟畅快的牵引而起舞，然而虚无感却像夏季傍晚堆积的雷雨云般，不断翻涌。那是不同的。和耀是截然不同的。同他在一起的时候，耀的口活往往笨拙，青涩，甚至偶尔会莽撞得咬疼他。耀只有同他相处的经验，并不太懂怎样才能最好地引导他的欲望，但是他可以接纳和包容这种不完美，甚至可以从中发掘出无穷的乐趣，因为被所爱的人这样努力取悦的心理满足感是谁都无法取代的。他忽然发现到自己之前对他理由拙劣的彻夜不归的气愤和怨念早已消散，相反却在心底里滋长出刺痛的思念。

为什么自己在这里，以为肉体上的背叛就可以达到报复他的目的呢。

为什么不等到他回来，把不满限制在两个人的范围内慢慢解决呢。

明明都已经习惯了把所有的爱与欲望都交给那唯一的一个人了。

女性并没有觉察到他的分神，而是趁着他松懈的机会将他一举拿下。

感受到脑内的海风般呼啸的晕眩，他掐紧了自己的太阳穴，知道自己因为一时冲动而犯下了大错误。

"—因为都是自愿的，我也不需要您为之后的那些支付什么加收的小费，但是能让我带走什么东西留个念想么，先生？"

翌日清晨，瑞贝卡一面问着，一面侧耳倾听浴室里传来的他的含混咕哝。

他洗漱完毕探出头，正巧看到她已经一脚迈出门口，还冲他扬了扬手中的闪闪发亮的战利品—他的领带夹，耀送给他的第一个生日礼物。

"虽然我并不觉得您还会再来找我，但总之，我的电话留在您的记事簿上了。"女性冲他狡黠一笑，一袭红衣转瞬间消失在走廊拐角。

"喂，等等！"他用最快的速度脱下浴袍又换上来时的套装，一路追出去，匆匆在前台交割了入住手续，终于在下个街区的红绿灯处赶上了她。

还没来得及说出什么话，他和她所有的纠葛就以那辆蛮横奔突的酒驾货车作了了结。

这起交通事故连同周边的路人一起，共计一死三伤。他倒在血泊里，尽全力探出手，趁着最后的清醒攥紧了掉落在地的那个闪闪发光的小玩意儿，随即便失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候，他已经穿着病号服在医院里躺了三天两夜。耀握紧他的手快要高兴得哭出来，眼里还有蛛网般的血丝。他好像听到他说，若是知道他因为捡那枚该死的领带夹而没躲过这场劫难，他一辈子都无法原谅自己。他还说，那晚只是被一名情绪激动的狂热fan绊住了脚步，他必须得在现场稳住那孩子，若是他知道原因也跑来，那少年估计就真跳下来了—那位跑来探班的韩裔高中生听说耀偶吧是真的结了婚的，一时想不开爬上电视台屋顶了，好说歹说劝了一宿才收住。他最后说，回到家发现他居然真担心地出去找了，若是两个人最后一次通话居然是以理由含糊的争吵告终，那该留下怎样的遗憾—毕竟离他倒下处只差几步的那位年轻女性就被当场带走了生命。

他紧闭上双眼。分不清心脏的紊乱跳动是出于悲伤还是释然，抑或二者皆有。

然而，当事人死无对质，这个秘密只有他知道。

亚瑟·柯克兰在黑暗中翻坐起来，指关节抵着眉骨，脑内轰鸣如喷气客机掠境，心底里回荡着空洞的冷笑。

这是他最后一次梦到这次的事件。

电光石火的线索将三个月来生不如死的煎熬全都串联在一起。

原来所谓的心因性的功能障碍是这么回事。

原来自己的内心比想象得还要卑劣。

原来谎言的绞索在更早的时候就已经勒住了他的咽喉，之后只是一步步走向深渊而已。

这就是命运之神的报复。一分不少，一刻不晚。

"…亚瑟，你怎么哭了。"

他这才发现自己的手被另一只温热的手握住了。

他下意识地缩回手，说反正醒了也睡不着，我去做早饭，你再躺会儿吧。

他只想迅速逃离他的身边，仿佛多呼吸一口屋内的空气，都会暴露这副皮囊中内瓤的腐朽。

xxxxx

最终审判来得比他想象得还要迅速。

他昏昏沉沉地食用完自己做的早餐，推说要赶时间去事务所办事，耀还没动刀叉，他就已经要迈出门去。

亚瑟感觉自己好像已经丧失了所有长远规划的能力，所有的行动都出自即刻的冲动。他连回应耀对他厨艺进步的肯定的力气都已被抽空了。

推开门没走几步，他的视线忽然就黑了。好像是有谁用粗布口袋罩住了他的头，随后一记沉重的钝击敲在他后脑勺。他只觉眼冒金星，下意识地抓住了凶器—一根棒球棒，又顺着它抓住了袭击者的手腕。两个人扭打在一起，他扯下头上的阻碍，发现是个东亚裔的少年。少年口中的咒骂听起来让他想到那满大街洗脑的Kpop，仔细一听他就意识到是耀曾经跟他提过的那名狂热粉丝。

"你这个王八蛋—！！竟敢那样对待耀哥—"

他下意识想要捂住他的嘴，可惜已经晚了。在他身后是听见楼梯间的响动跑出来看个究竟的耀，少年一见他来就住了手，翻身爬起来就用脖子上挂的相机拍了好几张耀的熊猫睡衣照。

"耀哥，我偷拍过你那么多照片，泳装的，浴室里的，更衣间的…可我从来都没舍得让其他人看一眼—可是这个家伙居然把你的私密照放上网站，让一群恶心的好色之徒隔着屏幕舔！！"

王耀绞紧了眉头，"勇洙，我记得你承诺过不打扰我的私生活，也不骚扰我的家人的。"

"入侵耀哥家电脑是我不对，可、可是他做的事情太过分了，"他伸手指着亚瑟，"他…他还招募人去引诱耀哥你出轨，虽然网页被他做贼心虚删掉了，但是他约见那些应征者的照片，全都被我拍了下来！！"

被称为勇洙的少年掏出一沓照片，王耀握紧了拳头，扭头去看呆坐在地上的亚瑟，想征询他的意见。如果亚瑟说这些指控都是污蔑，他或许立即就会拒绝，然后报告警局把骚扰私生活的任勇洙收走。可是亚瑟似乎已是一副魂不守舍的状态，王耀深吸了口气，接过了那些所谓的"罪证"。

每张照片上出现的金发男人都穿着不同的装扮，有的围着挡到鼻子的厚围巾，有的戴着硕大的蛤蟆镜，有的扣着遮住半边脸的鸭舌帽，然而王耀毫不费力就认出那肯定是亚瑟。而和他约谈的都是不认识的陌生男人—除了那张拍摄于六天前的市中心快餐店的…

"阿尔弗雷德·琼斯…"耀倒抽了一口凉气。照片上亚瑟正把一个文件夹交给阿尔，而接下里几张照片则是文件夹里文件的详细内容—天晓得这少年是怎么神不知鬼不觉偷来翻拍又放回去的，难怪之前问询他的警察都相信，如果他不当私生饭，一定是个天才的情报人员。

要驳斥这些证据的证明效力是亚瑟的拿手戏，如果他使出全力这些根本称不上铁证。然而他内心中已经没有了任何自我辩解的动机，只当自己是引颈待戮的案板上的鱼。

"耀哥，昨晚我考试没来得及去拳击俱乐部跟踪你，你…没有受那个筋肉男欺负吧？耀哥的功夫那么厉害，要收拾那种杂碎当然不在话下了对吗？喂…耀哥？"

亚瑟十指交错抵住额头，他只当要杀要剐都只有一条命，不料却听到了耀颤抖的声线，"对不起，勇洙…"

"虽然我竭尽全力在观众面前维持一个完美的人设…"耀把那些照片捏得咯吱作响，亚瑟几乎以为它们已碎成了纸屑，"亚瑟他，是经过我同意才去联络那些人的，这是我们两个人之间寻求刺激的玩乐方式，没有哪方是被强迫的。很抱歉，成人世界的阴暗和堕落，让你害怕了。"

耀说话的声音很轻，却像一记闷棍，打得勇洙跌坐在地。

"你骗人…"少年抱住自己的头，大粒眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地滚落脸颊，"耀哥…是内心单纯的天才，心中只有对美食技艺的不懈追求，才不会和这样一个满脑子下流想法的混蛋厮混在一起…"

耀伸出手抬起他的下颌，以暧昧的腔调给了他最后一击，"可惜小勇洙还没成年，否则也可以邀请你一起来我们中间的~"

任勇洙跌倒在地往后退缩了好几米，满脸三观已碎的表情，他摘下项上相机，狠狠往地上一摔，又从背包里掏出几大本厚厚的剪报和相册，哗哗撕碎。

"这些我从来都舍不得留在宿舍里，生怕就被人偷走或者偷看，现在什么都没用了…为什么我总是看错人…上次喜欢的歌手是个瘾君子，上上个喜欢的演员是个恋童癖，上上上个是个虐猫狂人…我本来以为耀哥和那些娱乐圈的人不一样…"他绝望地嚎啕大哭起来，直到最后嗓子哭哑，终于一咬牙，头也不回地咚咚跑下楼去。

亚瑟一动不动地僵坐在原地，等待王耀给他的最后裁决。

"…我一直想找机会编个借口让他彻底放弃，却不料这样的时机这么快就来临了。…你担心他回头乱说吗？不，不会的，他只要喜欢上新的偶像，之前的旧爱就会立刻被抛在脑后再也不提。每三个月就换一个对象的、轰轰烈烈的爱情，年轻人就是这点好，好像从来不曾受伤一样地勇敢付出真心…让多少人羡慕的活力啊。"

他的脸上挂着微笑，分不清是勉强挤出的还是真心流露的。

"亚瑟，"他转过身，金色瞳仁追踪着他躲闪的双眸，"只要你能看着我的眼睛，告诉我这只是个恶劣的玩笑，我就不追究。"

然而他只是把自己的面孔深深埋进手掌。若无其事地对他说出这样简陋的谎言，他会下地狱的。

xxxx

三日后，二人所居住的公寓的客厅。桌上是一式二份的协议，以及一个堆满烟蒂的烟灰碟。显然，结婚后只在万分紧张的时候才吸烟的亚瑟，刚刚经历了一宿激烈的内心斗争。

耀把那份亚瑟草拟的离婚协议读完。亚瑟当然有把任何协议都扭转成对己方有利的能力，然而他却反其道而行之：几乎全部的共同财产都划给了耀，而所有的过错都归结到亚瑟自己的头上。

他放下那几页纸，等待亚瑟的解释。

"耀，你知道为什么车祸之后，我就罹患了心因性的功能障碍么。"

"在车祸之前的那天晚上，你一个语焉不详的电话说回来不了，我却听见背景音有陌生的年轻男人在向你嘶吼着表白爱意，我气极了，又不知道哪里去寻你。原本有千万种方式去应对，我却选择了最糟糕的一种。还记得车祸中死去的那个女性吗？在那之前几小时我都与她腻在一起。我在途中就后悔了，我想到你，我在那一刻意识到你是怎样无可取代，可我还是没有立即拒绝她。我想之后的车祸，就是命运对我的惩罚，它以残酷的血腥、以我无法赎清的代价令我永远铭记自己的罪孽。"

"然而你对我全然的善意推断让我无法说出这些话。我害怕破坏这种信任，我害怕你眼中蒙上阴霾，我害怕你从此用怀疑的目光打量我。你一定不明白为什么我只在看着你和别的男人交欢时才能兴奋。因为我在潜意识中认为自己没有资格再触碰你的身体，又希望经历伴侣不忠的愤怒与折磨，这种自虐自辱让我感觉自己罪有应得，同时也让我释然于良心的苛责：你我在肉体出轨这一点上互不亏欠，那样这段婚姻的道德过错就不再只是属于我单方的了。可是我并没有在第一时间意识到这其中的愚蠢逻辑，我只是以为重现自己荒诞的梦境是恢复自己性功能的可行方法，于是事情便往着不可挽回的方向滑去。"

"你要是有那么一分一秒的迷茫就好了，你要是有一瞬间地臣服于肉欲而不是一直呼唤我的名字就好了，你要是在结束后决定向我隐瞒这一切就好了。可是你没有。你没有犯过一点错，你对我的坦诚与信赖无懈可击。你对我的爱是这样地深沉而伟大，以至于时时映照出我的龌龊和渺小。"

"我不配被这样高尚的人所爱，不配接受这样单纯无瑕的爱情。我只会辜负你的善良，还会以你无法预料的方式去一次次地伤害你，因为我就是这样一个自私而丑陋的人。请让我承担所有的归咎和惩罚。"

"我从这个家中带走的，只有必要的换洗衣物。其他的都属于你。如果居住在这间公寓只会唤起你痛苦的回忆，转卖也好，出租也好，都是你的权力。那辆我们一起买下的、平时我一直在开的车，你也可以全权处理。"

"如果你打算起诉我或者阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，我会为你介绍我最为信赖的业内同事，也不会为自己作多余的辩解。我随时等待法院的传唤。"

"—如果我不起诉呢？"王耀平静地插了一句。

"那么我打算离开这座城市，到百英里外的L市重新寻觅自己的事业。这样就不会因为见到我而令你想起这一切的不幸。"

一口气说完这些话的亚瑟·柯克兰好像被人抽去了脊椎一般地瘫坐在沙发上，看着王耀在那两份协议上签下了名字。王耀平时签字大多写的是英文拼写，但是这次却写了他不认识的两个汉字组成的签名，亚瑟充分感受到他有多么严肃认真地对待这份协定。

"…接下来是公证，我已经联络好公证机构，三日后的下午—"亚瑟迟疑地说。他不知道自己的迟疑中是否有希望他拒绝的成分。因为至少到目前为止，他们的关系破裂还完全是两个人之间的事情。而公证则表明这个决定具有了社会认可的效力。

"—不用。这样就可以了。"王耀收起属于自己的那份协议。

"在与你步入这段婚姻之前，我曾经想过无数种因为自己的过错而导致关系终结的可能性。"

"然而我从来没有想过，有一种被离婚的理由是叫'对不起你没有犯任何错所以我受不了这种压力了'。"

王耀拎起自己打包好的行李，头也不回地往大门外走去。

"你去哪里？"他下意识地问。

"—回家。"那是他最后的话。

是的，他说的没错，这里已经不是家了，收拾得再温馨整洁，也只是见证了一桩可耻的人生谋杀的废墟。

他连跟他在同一间屋子里多呆一分钟都受不了。

亚瑟捂住自己的双眼，听见自己喉间挤出一声哭笑难辨的呜咽。


	6. Chapter 6

终于有机会写不那么虐的了，好开心XD

llllllll

"请原谅，先生，我们无法在满足您的要求的同时，不考虑其他顾客的感受。"

酒保有些为难地左右四顾，店长来解围恐怕是没指望…这位顾客意外难缠，尤其是当他已经提出要请自己好好喝一杯—一个不太委婉的贿赂暗示—的时候。

他的要求很简单：把店里正转播到足球赛中场间隙的电视调到ITV1，按照节目单的提示那边即将播出某个周更的烹饪节目，对这帮坐等比赛结果以决定是满街撒泼还是举酒欢庆的本地球迷来说简直是挑衅。

"好吧，如果我没记错的话，电视机有画中画的功能…但是您得保证，如果有任何店中客人对此表示抗议，我立即就会取消的。"

固执的顾客忙不迭地点头。

"—真是意外，我原本以为亚瑟你没有业余爱好的。"坐在他身边的另一位顾客笑眯眯地总结了两个人终于谈妥的交易。他的声线轻柔沉静，水蓝色双眸配上低垂眼角与细框眼镜更显出温良。

被他称作亚瑟的男人对这话有些困惑，"人又不是机器，怎么会没有爱好呢。"

"可是我觉得你自从来到我这家事务所，四个月以来确实就像连轴转的机器一样，根本就没有任何休闲，像这次来酒吧我也是提前几周就敲定，才在案子之间的间隙逮住你。"

"原来是说这个啊，马修…干我们这行不就是这样吗，光要应付日常的工作就够忙得团团转了，各种偶然爆发的意外更是让人头疼…"

停了停，他又说，"…毕竟我是刚来没多久，多花些工夫去适应磨合也不奇怪吧—"

"…你的意思是说，忙到把别人不愿接的棘手案子都给揽下来，一日三餐搪塞了事，甚至长期靠睡袋在办公室扎营，一周连那么近的单身公寓都回不了几次？我知道你业务能力很强，但是…"

"…如果说因为我过分积极，给同事带来了压力，我很抱歉。"亚瑟注视着手中酒杯反射出的电视荧幕倒影。

"我并不是在批评你，而是在担心你。你现在的状态已经不是一句'过分积极'可以概括，亚瑟·柯克兰—你在透支你的生命，你对于工作的狂热是不正常的、难以为继的。"

亚瑟杯中威士忌的淡金色液面晃出明显的涟漪。

"我知道你的目标是想通过业绩提升话语权，未来获得所里其他几位的认可，加入到事务所合伙人的行列…"

亚瑟感觉酒力自他的胃里泛上来，马修·威廉姆斯的声音似乎在他周围的空气中缥缈地悬浮着，怎样都传不进他的耳朵。

电视机一角的小屏幕上，弗朗西斯和耀的节目开始播片头了，没有声音加上分辨率不够看起来有点费劲，但是他觉察到了和往日少许的细节不同。

"理论上应该观察更久一点…不过他们几位都已经没有什么意见，只是我作为拍板的那个人，依然无法接纳你。"马修继续说着。

绿色瞳仁猝然睁圆了一瞬。

—那个该死的意大利佬是怎么回事？

"—为、为什么，是因为我胜诉率不够高，还是给所里带来的效益不够好？"他感觉脑海里嗡嗡作响，舌头有点抻不直。

"其他的事务所如果遇上这样自甘被压榨的员工必定喜出望外…可惜我不是。—哦不，你不要理解错了，我不是说要解雇你…"马修啜饮着自己杯中的酒液，没有注意到亚瑟直碌碌地盯着电视荧幕好像灵魂被抽走了一般，"你手上重要的案子正好都结得差不多，趁新的事情还没找上你，最近几天和手下的助手交接一下工作。你四个月干掉了别人半年也完不成的工作量，给自己放半个月的休假，生计也没什么问题吧？"

"总而言之，我希望你用这段时间，把你的生活找回来…"

亚瑟的座位什么时候空了？马修四处张望，酒保会意地指指电视机前面长沙发的方向。

他要找的人呆呆地杵在那群时不时爆发出欢呼的球迷中间，像这吵闹的画面里唯一被暂停了时间的人。

"—我太太第一次听说这节目换主持人也是这个反应，他也不算太死忠嘛，千方百计让我调这个台，连这都不知道。"

酒保为他斟上新的酒。他似乎憋了很久，终于找到机会吐槽刚才那位了。

xxxx

亚瑟没有想到自己那么快就踏上了返回K市的火车。

不是因为他和耀的事情出现了转机，而是因为事态正在往更加无可挽回的方向失速下坠。他实际上并未希冀过此事能有转机，但是每周固定时间收看他的节目已经成了他近几个月来的习惯—过去在一起的时候，他总以为来日方长，加上工作忙，所以只是在耀极力推荐的时候才偶尔看一看。现在这个作息导致节目的第一轮播出他永远赶不上，深夜重播播出的时候几乎都是他结束一天疲惫的工作快要入睡的时候，所以具体内容他基本上没心思仔细咀嚼。他只是希望看到那张他熟悉的面孔带着笑容出现在镜头前，听见他一谈到自己专注的话题就充满活力的声音。每当这个时候，他的理性思考好像就中断了，整个人似乎忘却了心底的隐痛，沉浸在一种连灵魂都轻快起来的喜悦与释怀之中。也正是因为如此，他才会没有注意到上一期节目里提到的、王耀不再担任今后的主持工作的消息。婚姻的阴霾似乎并没有让耀流露出表面上的消沉，知道他离开他也过得不赖，就是对他的负疚感的最好安慰。

可是现在连这个习惯也无法延续下去了。

通常节目播出时间会比录制时间滞后一个月，但是直到前几天看到站在弗朗西斯身边是一位名叫费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯的意大利主厨，下面的字幕介绍也说并不是短期顶班而是长期替换，他才彻底意识到，他与王耀最后一丝联系也断了。事情至少已经过去了一个月，而自己还在满心期待中安然度过了三四周，这交错的时间差带给他一种极度的不真实感。网络上爆炸般传播开的消息刺破了他最后的幻想。很多人惋惜于耀的离开，但是也有人对新主持保持着乐观期待。节目组特地为耀做了一个往期回顾合辑，这让亚瑟不得不直面自己过去刻意无视的一个细节：即使是在耀出现的最后一期节目里，他也依然戴着结婚戒指。

当然，他可以为此找到许多解释。比如厌恶改变，比如不想激起无聊的八卦，比如可以在心情彻底转换过来之前避免单身者的骚扰，毕竟即使没摘下来骚扰也够多了…然而，还有更容易的解释。

如果说是…和自己一样的原因。

窗外快速倒退的乡村风景如同淡彩油画般历历在目，他曾经以为自己再也不会乘坐这条返程路线了。亚瑟对着晦明变幻的天光端详着自己的左手，无名指上那个小小的金属环好像变作了巨大沉重的枷锁，压在心头。

你真的觉得自己有资格去抱有一线期待吗？那都是一个月前的事情了。或许他正是因为看透了想开了，才想要离开节目组去寻找新的人生呢？

不，不是抱有期待，而是想确认一下他究竟过得怎么样。只是远远地确认一下，绝不会介入他的生活。

他知道有一个人那里有他要的答案。

他掏出手机，拨通了某个过去几个月打给他无数次他却一直不敢去接听的号码。

xxxx

亚瑟迈进这家小型咖啡厅。和弗朗西斯约定8点见面，他提前二十分钟就到了。知道自己触怒弗朗西斯的事情已足够多，他可不想再增添一项名为迟到的罪行。

他看见贞德一个人坐在座位上看书，见自己来就远远地招着手，心里的紧张松懈了几分。能够避免与弗朗西斯直接碰面，哪怕只是缓刑十几分钟也是好的。

贞德笑盈盈地招呼他坐下，说没想到有生之年还有机会见到活的大律师您。这位于万花丛中降服了当年几乎是校园男神的弗朗西斯的大姐姐总是让他感到深不可测，她的话说得亚瑟有些脸红，他拘谨地坐在座位上像个怕被老师打手板心的小学生。

贞德搬出一个沉甸甸的医药箱。

"这个是碘酒，常用的消毒剂，用来处理轻微的伤口。纱布和绷带就不用细说，具体方法需要演示才能明白。…这个是三角巾，用于固定受伤肢体。这个是止血带，如果有大血管破裂，扎在伤口附近可以缓解失血状况…"

"—恕我冒昧，虽然我很乐意学到这些可备不时之需的知识。但是这些事情和我究竟有什么联系，必须要现在提…？"贞德的工作并不是医护专业，亚瑟对于这个意外开启的话题感到困惑不已。

下一秒他的疑惑就得到了解答。一记老拳重重打在他腮帮子上，他感觉自己臼齿松动了好几颗，心想这次得去预约牙科诊所了—或许不止牙科。他还没来得及擦掉嘴边的血迹，那个人就揪住了他的头发，雨点一样的拳头劈头盖脸地落下来。

两个人扭打在一起—准确地说是单方面殴打，因为一方根本不敢还手—引来了店中其他客人的围观。贞德起身拦下试图分开斗殴者的服务生，给他们隔出一个解决私人恩怨的二人空间。

"别担心，他们两个人从小打到大，知道分寸的。"她说出这话时虽然带着笑，却让周围的人直打寒颤，原本打算报警的路人也被她一扫而过的目光盯得默默收起手机。

半小时之后亚瑟已经瘫在座位上，大气不敢出地让贞德帮他消毒包扎刚才打出的一系列伤口。

"你看，这不就有联系了吗？"贞德眨眨眼，狠狠地用绷带一勒他手臂上的破损处。其他客人的目光再次因为响彻大厅的哀叫聚焦过来。

弗朗西斯活动了一下僵直的手腕，清了清嗓子，一转眼又恢复了那随时能迷倒主妇的微笑，"单身汉的生活过得挺惬意的吧，讼棍。"

"…是啊，惬意得我都特地过来跟你们两口子炫耀了。"他把了好几块创可贴的脸埋在手掌里。

弗朗西斯半眯着眼打量着他的左手指关节，"你们两个还真是一模一样。"

"…他现在在哪里？过得还好吗？"听到他开了话头他连忙小心翼翼地顺势问道，生怕切入话题不自然又触到他的引爆点。

"我现在后悔一件事。不对，是一直以来都后悔一件事。"弗朗西斯没接他的问题，"当初就不该介绍你们认识。"

"因为我太了解你了，亚瑟·柯克兰。自私，怯懦，狡猾，专断，薄情寡义，尤其畏惧承担责任，你从小就是个混蛋，直到现在亦是如此。"

"—我，我以为我已经把所有能够揽的责任都揽下来了。"尽管被弗朗西斯这样毫不留情地讥讽他内心其实充满了解脱感，但他还是忍不住插了一句嘴。

"你真的以为你是在承担责任，而不是伪装出一个洒脱帅气的谢幕以逃避指责？我告诉你—你居然有胆量问他过得好不好—你现在有多痛苦，王耀只会比你痛苦十倍。你们之间的问题根本就没有解决。"

"…我知道刚刚分开会不习惯。但我相信，这是时间可以治愈的伤口…"他说着自己都无法说服的理由，声音低得几乎听不到。

弗朗西斯攥起他的衣领，"时间？如果彼此的不在场本来就是伤口，又怎么能靠时间去治愈？他只会变得擅长在他人面前隐藏疼痛，那可和痊愈一点关系没有。"

"可是我为什么没有抵制住成全你们的诱惑，就是因为我看到你们都因为彼此而成为了更好的人，这太有欺骗性了，连我都被你们骗住了。看到你们在一起那样幸福的表情，我都不由得相信，哪怕只有万分之一的可能性，我也希望你们就这么顺利地走下去。"

"你们之间的隐忧，我从一开始就看得清楚。这不奇怪，每个人的婚姻都像一艘建造出来龙骨上就有裂纹的船，有的人能够白头到老，只是因为足够幸运没有遇到大风浪，所以小心翼翼也就抵达了目的地，有些内心深处的话一辈子没对对方说出口，带着遗憾一直走到坟墓，不代表隐患就消失了。你们正是因为遇到了让这种裂隙暴露无遗的狂风暴雨—而你主动弃船逃生了。"

弗朗西斯终于松手，把他掷回座位，亚瑟疼得直龇牙，贞德递给他擦汗的手绢。

"但是…我并不想一味地指责你，亚瑟。我并没有充分尽到你们的共同朋友应尽的职责，有太多事情我是在事后才得知的，而那个时候事态已经无法弥补了。"

"我想你也该清楚，男性是一种充满了先天缺陷的生物，会为了无聊的自尊心做出很多旁人看来愚蠢之至的行为。你会这样一步步地错下去，其最初的原因只有一个。"

"男人的自卑是无药可医的。"

弗朗西斯出神地望着窗外，视线似乎延伸到极远处。

看他始终没提亚瑟最关心的问题，贞德忍不住补充道，"…小耀他去了中国。他说希望去了解中餐的烹饪技艺，换个环境。他在走之前就一直在学中文—因为听他说自己祖籍是南方的省份，母语和中国通行的官方语言不能互通。"

"—喂，不是说好打死都不告诉他的吗？"

贞德皱了皱眉头，拽过弗朗西斯的手，往他指关节破皮处摁下一团沾满酒精的棉花，"你有胆子打死，就试试啊。"

这次的惨叫比刚才还要引人注目。他几乎是哀婉恳求加连声表白才赚得贞德放手。

弗朗西斯忽然意识到他们两口子当着亚瑟的面那样拉拉扯扯太过于闪瞎，连忙整整衣领，端正了神色。

"咳咳—可不管怎么说，那可是有十四亿人口的国家。那么多人和他有相似的文化背景。他过得究竟好不好？老实说我们也不知道。但我知道他作为归国的侨民，条件又那样优秀，要找到自己的幸福，机会比困在这个弹丸岛国的小小栏目组大多了。"

"—你想，男人有七亿，这女人也有七亿啊。"

看见亚瑟被他的话刺激得攥紧了拳头，弗朗西斯的神色中充满了戏谑与得意。

"而且—只是我猜测—即使是他还在这边的时候，也不是没有机会的。"

"耀从和你分开后，每天都在我们台体育部门的俱乐部练拳击，有时候会练到大半夜。因为经常有比赛需要解说嘉宾的原因，那里可是经常有隐藏高手出没的地方。节目组导演知道气坏了，可他在那里练习从来没伤到过脸—不知道是他特别擅长躲避，还是陪练特别留情。我们组的妹子从那以后就给他起外号叫pretty boy…"

亚瑟的表情僵住了。弗朗西斯发泄完毕就会恢复成平时那个弗朗西斯，他知道他只是想随便添油加醋说些杂事惹他生气，却不想碰到了他心头一直梗着的一根细刺。

他挣扎着站起身，招呼侍者来付了账单，又推开了试图搀扶他的旁人。

"弗朗西斯，你今天说的虽然不好听，可都是实在话，我全盘接受，但是有一件事你大错特错。"

他站在正门的逆光里回头冲他大声地说着，双眸中有被激怒的火星。

"我和他在你那次之前就认识了—即使不是因为你，我们也一定会因为别的原因而相遇。我和他会在一起，不是你的功劳，也不是你的过错—你可别把你自己当成救世主了！"

他话里的第三人称男性代词为他赚尽了今日这场咖啡厅大戏中最多的路人眼球。

弗朗西斯望着他一瘸一拐地远去的背影，肩膀释怀地放松下来。

"之前还一直担心他意志消沉，现在看完全没必要嘛…只是我给的都只是最初步的提示，修船的方法还得他自己去找。"

"看来下次你意志消沉，也请人来揍揍比较有效果。特意为今天准备的医药箱，以后也不能老是闲置着。"贞德收拾着桌上铺开的药局，"—说不定可以拜托小亚瑟本人呢。"

"行行行，只要别是您自己，谁都行。"

她的笑容总能让弗朗西斯感觉从头到脚凉了个透。

xxxxxx

注：职业拳击史上的确有一位绰号"pretty boy"的运动员Floyd Mayweather, Jr，得名就是因为躲闪出色，很少被人击中面部。


	7. Chapter 7

本章普爷友情登场，有轻微冷战组情节。

lllllll

基尔伯特·贝什米特，31岁，体育频道解说员，单身。

自称，直男。

"—我就喜欢你这种低调又长情的中年男粉，那些小女孩一窝蜂来又一窝蜂去，不到几个星期肯定全变成费里的亲卫队，真是让人感慨女人善变啊。"

银发的解说员毫无警惕地冲他展露笑颜。

亚瑟有些绝望地看了眼窗玻璃里映出的自己的倒影—这几个月生活没规律，嘴唇上冒出胡茬，眼眶也深了，神色憔悴得估计不是熟人都没法第一眼认出来，看起来是比实际年龄大了些。

不过，这家伙也太不会说话了。

"—阿耀的轶事我知道得不多，主要是因为—"

"…阿耀…？"这亲昵的称呼让亚瑟·柯克兰起了层鸡皮。

"啊对，他说从小家里和邻居就这么叫他的，别愣着快记下来吧，一般的fans都不知道哦。"

亚瑟连忙装作很感兴趣的样子在笔记本上划拉着。

"主要是因为我和他熟悉起来也没多久。几个月前他忽然出现在我们频道的员工俱乐部，说弗朗西斯推荐他来找我请教拳击。"

"咳咳，不是我自夸，我当初要不是为了追随我喜欢的女孩子报了新闻传播专业，说不定现在已经是名声在外的拳击手了。—事业倒是另开了一番天地，可惜人没追到，跟一个音乐学院的混蛋跑了…"

"阿耀刚进电视台我也差点把他认成女人，没想到他还挺能打的—不过他居然说，让我教他的目的是为了几个月后挑战那个昙花一现的'Hero琼斯'，这可真是太乱来。"

听到这里，亚瑟不由得屏住了呼吸。

"就算他已经因伤退役了好些年，但是身子骨在那里摆着，越级挑战怎么都不可能占到便宜。"

"我问他，为什么偏偏是那家伙，现在的新观众已经没多少人记得他，他是你过去的偶像吗？他说当然不是。我又问，那是宿敌了？他想了想，说差不多。"

基尔伯特忽然意识到什么似的，搂住亚瑟脖子在他耳边悄声说，"你可别到处往外说啊，我感觉阿耀真的挺在乎那个琼斯的。"

亚瑟捏紧了手中的笔。

"我们频道留下来的影像资料很多，当然也有那家伙参加历次比赛的录像供他研究。有时候我认识的拳击手来台里客串解说，也会被我拽来跟他指导指导—他很有悟性，人也勤奋，可惜就是开始练的年纪太晚，不然一定能小有所成。"

"阿耀当时还在为去中国作准备，连每天练跳绳的时候都在听中文强化班的录音，时间塞得满满的。有时候我大清早去活动室能吓一跳，他经常前一晚在那儿练习结果不小心就睡过去了…"

"可即使是那样，每次他请我陪他练习，都会专门抽空为我准备作为宵夜的点心—我认识的女孩子都没那么体贴，手艺都没那么好。"

基尔伯特按住亚瑟的肩膀，"—其实我想娶的太太就是像阿耀那样的，能够玩到一起，但家事也能料理周全—可惜他是男的，只能当好哥们儿了。咦，不对，阿耀本来就已经结婚了，而且还是和一个男的，我怎么给忘了呢…不知道是谁这么有幸啊…"

本来已经拉响红灯警报的亚瑟拿差点掰断的笔在本子上写下鉴定结果。

100%直男，而且是少根筋那种。

"…那么，他最后挑战的结果呢？"

基尔伯特表情一愣，好像完全忘了这回事。

"他出发前一晚去找了那位琼斯，不过给我发来的信息只是说感谢这几个月的指导和照料…"他快速翻动自己的手机。

"有问题，有问题，"银发男人忽然拿拳头捶了下自己的手掌，"那个琼斯也是男的啊。"

这个男人的思维盲区实在太大，除了留待他自己慢慢修复世界观似乎也没什么别的办法。亚瑟挤出满脸笑容同他最后握手，毕竟是沉稳低调的中年粉丝，不能演出太大破绽。只可惜百密一疏，基尔伯特的掌骨都快要被他捏断了。

xxxxx

"简而言之，我和他干了个爽。"

深夜的训练场上寂然无声，只有月光自几扇玻璃窗倾倒而入，如同话剧舞台投下的聚焦灯束。那个人坐在角落的一张折叠椅上，嘴上叼的烟在晦明交界处随呼吸时强时弱地闪动着暗红的火星。他头都没回就知道身后几步开外靠近的来者是谁。冷不丁抛出这么一句话，亚瑟差点被地上的器材绊了个踉跄。

"…你在胡扯什么—"

"—你如果来这里，唯一想问的不就是这个么？我告诉你答案了，现在可以滚了吧，别逼我对你动真格，"他别过头瞄了亚瑟一眼，隐约看到他脸上身上挂彩的痕迹，"有人动作比我快，可惜他还是太疼爱你了，手下留情也不该是这样的程度。"

亚瑟有些晕眩地扶住手边的器材架，想好的应对早被海量的信息淹没了。

"而且，我也不知道你关心这个有什么意义。他明明和你没关系了吧。"

那双冷蓝色的眼睛投来的目光像让万物结冰的魔法，直接将他给钉在了原地。

"我不相信。"他听见自己用僵硬的声音说。

直觉告诉他那是不可能的。即使他自己也该分担罪责，耀也不可能会对这个实质上的加害者缴械。

没错，耀有他自己的原则，他连自己都不肯原谅，怎么可能原谅这个只带给了他伤害的人呢。

又或许…他只是唯独不能原谅他而已。

"你相不相信，和事情有没有发生，没有关系。"他站起身，手插在裤袋里，踱到他面前把他上上下下打量了一番。光线很暗，他不得不凑得很近，亚瑟几乎能听到他呼吸中情绪的细微变化。

"哟，你还戴着那傻乎乎的小玩意儿，是要向谁标榜忠诚呢？我都让他摘了，现在那戒指应该正躺在窗外河底的淤泥里，等待几百年后冲上岸，给捡到的幸运儿带来一笔横财呢。"

他个头只比亚瑟高一点，可带来的身心压迫感却像数万英尺的山壁投下的阴影一般。

当初两个人确定关系离同性婚姻的合法化还有一阵子，却除誓言并没有有形的东西可以依凭，于是才想到这有点俗气的点子，可是久而久之也戴出了习惯，像是各自手上天生肉长的一部分一样。在分开之后这更是成了令他痛苦又心安的枷锁。订做的时候尺寸取得很精准，耀手上那枚和他自己的一样，不费一番工夫是很难顺利摘下来的。如果没有耀本人的配合，除非是他把他打得晕死过去…不管是哪种可能性都让他内心绞痛不已。

"你一定在想，我是怎么做到的。"阿尔弗雷德已经窥到了他眼底的动摇，嘴角边浮起一丝意料之中的微笑，"这很简单。因为这次没有那该死的契约了。"

"所以我吻了他。而之后发生什么都是水到渠成的了。"

"我要感谢你把最美味的东西留给我最后品尝。"

"你看，只要游戏规则公平了，你就输得这样一败涂地。"

"你究竟有什么权利垄断他的爱呢。"

阿尔的每一句话都扎向他内心防线的薄弱地带，将他扫射得体无完肤。亚瑟感觉自己此刻还能接下他的直视，完全是出于支撑自身尊严的需要。

这个人也许根本就是他命里的克星。他从那么多候选人里独独选中了他，他所有的虚弱他都了如指掌，他所有的谋划在他面前不堪一击，他想对他挥出重拳都只能自取其辱。

亚瑟勉强挤出几声冷笑。上次不欢而散的时候他就嗅到了这个人周身散发出的强烈威胁，被他这么百般刺激终于脱口而出，"—你不会以为，你才是那个有权利的人吧。"

阿尔弗雷德笑得很痛快，好像就等他这句话似的。

"有一点你不要误会了。我并不是要把他从你身边抢过来，否则我不会让他有残余的力气登上第二天的飞机，飞向一个可能永远不会回来的陌生国度。我对和特定的人建立长久稳定的关系从来没有兴趣，也不打算改变自己的生活方式。"

"我一试就明白，他过去没有被你之外的任何人吻过。虽然一开始在流泪，可是一旦尝到甜头就守不住，到最后已经能够跃跃欲试地回应和挑逗了。从前的他只是被过于强烈的道德感束缚而已。"

"我让他明白的就一件事：除了你，还有别的人同样可以让他享受吻的乐趣，性的乐趣，或许有一天，也会有人能够比你还要爱他，还不会像你一样用愚蠢的方式去伤害他。"

"那样的人可能存在，也可能不存在，但都不是他现在必须戴着你留给他的痛苦镣铐的理由。"

"—当然，也许有一天他发现，像我这样的放纵生活也不赖，也许有一天他看倦了这花花世界，又会想起你还算过得去—当然如果真是那样，他也就和你一样没救了。"

"但是只要你还在，他就不可能有选择的自由。"

令阿尔弗雷德困惑的是，亚瑟原本快要冻结的表情因为他的话语变得缓和。当他说完最后一句话，他低下头沉默了片刻，随后释怀地笑了。他笑得那样真情实感，就好像是他的理智已被自己连珠炮般的挖苦摧毁了一样。

亚瑟绕开他，漫步环绕着那空无一人的训练场，目光把那些器械和学员座椅一一扫过，最后在远处转过身，大声地冲着阿尔说出他的回答，就像他在座无虚席的法庭上作出陈述那样。

"阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我以为你要举出怎样的高谈阔论来，到头来不过是些老掉牙的台词。你的逻辑错误在于，你既然从来没有经历过长久稳固的亲密关系，也不理解那种非君不可的感情，那么你就同王耀一样有经验上的致命欠缺。我又如何能断定，你说他选择我是'不可救药'就是客观的评价呢？我与你不同在于，我也曾经和你一样，以为那些相守一生的承诺都是虚妄，性的愉悦可以取代对爱的渴求，没有人真正值得付出全部的信任，婚姻更是传统社会为了厘定财产继承权而保留下来的腐朽制度。但是这样的人生观，被和耀共度的那些日子彻底扭转了…"

他说到这里的时候，稍微背过了身去，徒劳地隐藏起眼中那已经很明显的闪烁。

"我的不成熟的确深深地伤害过他，但是那不代表我无法用此生剩下的时日去弥补这样的伤害。弥补不了也没有关系，我会用比那多得多的幸福去让它相形见绌。你说到选择的自由，是的，他遇见的第一个也是唯一一个人就是我，所以我注定会令他失去选择的自由。我过去一直就心有戚戚，为他的人生被我打下了过重烙印的事实感到不安。或许分开一段时间对于我和他而言是正确的选择。然而，不管你曾经让他体验到怎样的乐趣，不管他现在已经和别人在一起了，抑或像现在的你或者从前的我一样放浪形骸，对我来说都没有关系。我依然想亲眼见到他，亲自听到他在那个时刻的选择。"

"因为我要让他知道…在这个世界上，不会有第二个人，比我更爱他。"

他回过头，毫无退缩地接下他的视线。激烈的情绪带动他全身轻微地颤抖，翠色瞳仁中折射着透亮的月辉，那些曾经盘踞在他眼底的幽暗都消散了。

"虽然你对事情的描述充满了我的新手同行都能揪出的破绽，更不要说对他有那样深的了解的我，但刚才那些都是我在假定你所言皆是真实的前提下作出的判断。你说的话如果有虚假的成分，只会令我的意志更加坚决。"

空旷的训练场上还回响着他那些铿锵作响的字句，阿尔弗雷德却不合时宜地打了个呵欠。亚瑟知道与他多说无用，转身大步往门外走去。

"—说到底，你不过还是想利用他的同情与善良！"那个人远远地冲他喊着，可那声音早已入不了他的耳朵。他的手中已经迫不及待地翻起了某个他现在必须要见的少年的联系方式。

训练场重归寂静，月亮升到最高处，屋子里的摆设都被勾勒出了素描般的明暗错落。阿尔弗雷德像一名独角戏的演员，站在舞台正中的追光灯下，自言自语道。

"现在我完全不想期待你的下场—因为接下来的故事实在太无趣了。"

xxxx

阿尔走出训练场的时候，某个高大的银发男人在路灯下抄着手等他。显然，之前的对话全被他听了去。

"你说谎的水平一直很高嘛，根本没有发生的事情，居然能装得有声有色，唯一可惜的是话说太多，被他抓到马脚。—不过比起你当年和我决战前瞒下伤势的那些花招子，还是退步太多了。"

"为什么我总是要到和别人闹得撕破脸的时候，才会意识到他们其实是不错的人呢。"前运动员自嘲地笑了笑。手中烟蒂掷落在地，被他踏出一圈青蓝的雾。

"因为你和他们都不是坏人，所以才无法和平共处。"那个男人意外地有着和身形不符的清澈声音。他叩响火机，吮燃了另一支烟，递到了阿尔的唇间。阿尔愣了片刻，望着那双深紫色的眼睛，没有人能拒绝那笑意中的天真无邪。他恨恨地咬住滤嘴，嘟囔了句含糊的谢谢。

"—但是在宿命的决斗中害你受了背伤、中断职业生涯的人，一定是坏人哟。"

"所以说不定有那么一星半点的可能性，能和你相处下去呢？…我是说，你们这里的教练组，招募别的退役运动员吗？"


	8. Chapter 8

这章有点长，接近8k。尽全力去写动作戏了，虽然最后的效果自己还是不满意…希望至少把事情交代清楚了T T

主要内容是米耀。我太爱普爷于是又让他强行刷存在感了

llllll

出租车驶过大桥时，亚瑟降下了窗户。夏季的热风携着湿重的水雾涌进来，吹扬起他的短发，却驱散不了心底的焦灼感。

他给耀的弟弟香打去的电话全都没人接。他还在上中学，在耀家四兄妹中排行老幺，同他兄姊不同的是从小接受的是纯的西方教育，也是跟亚瑟关系最近的一个。亚瑟当年在二人的婚姻问题上态度十分强硬，从那以后他和王家的人关系就闹得很僵，只有从同情他们的香那里还能打探到一点风声。他知道自己在耀的家人眼中原本就动辄得咎，更不要说现在…只是，如果连香也拒绝联系的话，恐怕只能亲自找上他父亲的店面去，那之后的结果或许不止是拿命抵那么简单了。

河水如无星的夜奔流向远，在街区之间犁出的一道深不可测的虚无，吞噬着灯火、视线和一沉到底的心情。

这河底埋葬着他折戟沉沙的爱，那枚不知道漂流到何处的戒指就是矗立在记忆深处的墓志铭。即使有可能重归于好，曾经的裂隙也永不会消弭。虽然面对阿尔弗雷德这样的局外人的挑衅他可以说出那样的豪言，然而一旦重新考虑起现实的障碍，哪怕只是一个电话的距离，都绝望得难以跨越。

司机在后视镜里关切地打量着后座乘客铁青的脸色，好像是误以为他身体不适。不过他也不好对他解释什么。拯救冷场的手机磕了药似的振动起来，来自香的一连串简讯提示在通知栏上迅速翻新。

他用汗涔涔的手指点开了它们。

xxxx

当事人事后得知他那会儿是如何对着一条大河凭吊伤怀时的表情，令亚瑟恨不得把脑区格式化假装什么都没发生过。

事情要回溯到一个月以前。

当天也是夜间的最后一堂课。王耀迈进训练场没几分钟，阿尔弗雷德就发现了他。他当时正在给新的一批学员讲解示范，余光瞥到了门口倚着某个黑发的身影。依然是戴着全套的护具，身形也结实了不少，可他还是认出了那双紧锁在自己身上的金色眼睛。

阿尔感觉自己周身血液仿佛一瞬间结了冻，可同时又在沸腾。某个以为再不会见面的人忽然在生命中出现，哪怕驱动力是仇恨，他也无法抗拒被他这样注视的诱惑。

更何况…他也不会比那个夜晚更恨他了。

王耀走到离他几步开外的地方，把手里拎着的一个训练用蓝色头盔朝他怀里一掷。

"—业余拳击规则，三回合定胜负，有胆来么？"

阿尔弗雷德哑然失笑，除非有天神相助，他不会真的幻想可以战胜自己吧？

不过助教们倒是兴致勃勃，不一会儿就替他们把场地张罗起来。托尼请缨要当裁判，戴维甚至提出要去挑战者休息角当后援。新学员更是个个都很好奇地围着围绳圈起来的临时场地站了一圈。

这下骑虎难下了。他心想。

数个月不见的他头发长长了不少，在脑后束成了高挑的短马尾。不过不会再有人轻易把他错认为女性。他身上的肌肉筋节渐显，如深秋的藕段般劲道而新鲜。全身几处缠着绷带，却不令他显得脆弱可欺，反而增添了久经战场的成熟感。不认识他的新学员一定会以为他是隔壁拳击馆来踢馆的职业选手，他却依然可以分辨出，他是与他最初相见时的那个王耀，虽然他投向他的目光锐利至挑衅，但眼底依然是对此等事态的冷淡和疏离—他并不如自己一样享受战斗的过程，无法沉迷于战斗本身，只是为了一些别的原因才必须要采取这样的方式而已。

那个原因似乎昭然若揭，可他却好奇是否仅限于此。

标志比赛揭开序幕的清脆锣响打断了他的思绪。

二人注视着彼此的眼睛，脚下不约而同地迈起了环绕的步子，像相机而动的野兽一般窥伺着对方动作之中的疏忽。

一个回合只有三分钟，不可能一直这么拖延下去。阿尔弗雷德假装分神活动了一下肩背，果然引来了他的首次逼近，只是…

—好快。他不禁赞赏道。王耀脚尖一点，并步上前，转瞬间就欺到他近身，他刚刚扫开他探试的左刺拳，一记右直拳就直冲他胸口而来。阿尔侧身一抵，令他拳头抵上左臂的阻拦。可没想到刚才那下只是佯攻，对方脚下随他侧身一转，左手迅速换出长伸的直拳，正好赶着他侧闪的脸颊撞上来。

啧，一时疏忽，竟然让他先得了分。阿尔挥出几记拿手的组合拳，可王耀既不格挡也不迎击，几步后撤，就拉开了与他的距离。

再次开始环绕和僵持，这次阿尔先采取攻势，他接连打出数发吸引他视线的刺拳，随后是雨点般的左右直拳，打得王耀只能竖起双肘防御要害部位，根本无力还击。眼见他且闪且退，快被自己逼到赛场一角，他心中暗叹正是得分的好时机。先以直刺相配合猛攻他左肋，引他不得不以后手驰援，刚一露出破绽，一记酝酿已久的摆拳就照他头上抡去。没想到王耀低头一闪，正好趁他臂下空当，从阿尔以肉身和赛场角的围绳构成的三角包围圈中钻了出去。

于是又回到了进退逡巡的状态。王耀像一条滑溜溜的鱼，捉不住，困不牢，打还滑手，阿尔一点占不到便宜，可进攻时又灵活多变，一双手套挥舞得有如赤红的灵蛇，仿佛能预判他的反应似的连连击中有效部位。台下那些看热闹的外行还当他是故意放水，助理却面面相觑，知道boss遇到了难缠的对手。

铜锣咣的一声，打断了双方的胶着。

阿尔弗雷德坐在休息角，第一次认真重视起这个对战者。听助手说依照加分制计算出来的比分是5:2，虽然不是大到追不上的分差，但对于他来说却无疑是一记警钟。三个月前的王耀哪里有那么厉害？他究竟是抱着什么样的目的回到这里的？他的视线落在对面的那个小个子身上。他的肩膀随着喘息大起大落，看起来刚才那样全力攻防的打法十分消耗他的体力。这么说，刚才那样只是为了先声夺人么。

第二回合一开始，王耀就遇到了麻烦。阿尔没有用标准的预备位，而是保持着左脚前迈一步的大开弓的站姿。这样的调整看似微小，却发挥出改变战局的作用。这下要接近阿尔就变得十分困难。他的身高和臂展比耀有优势，加上他刻意保持二人之间若即若离的间隔，恰恰可以让阿尔得心应手地运用直拳加摆拳的中远程攻击，可反过来王耀拼尽全力也只能勉强够着目标，根本谈不上发力。阿尔趁着王耀一时焦躁，击中他上身好几次。转眼间分差大为缩小，不一会儿就反超了。台下的助手们也释然地擦了擦汗。

王耀清醒地意识到，如果想不到破解阿尔战术的方法，体力下降严重的第三回合更是没有可能追上。若是基尔伯特在，或许能给一些好的建议，可惜自己来之前坚决反对，还说这是他和阿尔弗雷德的个人恩怨。挑战他的主场，还是孤身一人毫无支援，现在看来的确太鲁莽。

不容他细想，第二回合就已经结束了，比数是6:8。

他坐在休息角合目冥想，脑海中思绪纷乱。

"—什么？想要击倒他？"最初听他说到想要达到的目标，他的临时教练几乎要笑出眼泪。基尔伯特摘下手上套的陪练拳靶，宽大的手掌在他头顶瞎揉一气，"醒醒，以你的体重和力量不要做这样的白日梦啦，老老实实想怎么多得分，少失分，把三回合九分钟耐心地磨下来。"

"利用速度，不要恋战，趁一开始他轻视你的时候多得分，后面就尽可能守住优势，伺机防反。"

他的话言犹在耳，可惜此一时彼一时，阿尔弗雷德转瞬间就把优势夺了回来。即使几个月的训练已经让自己打下了技术基础，但是实战经验还是太匮乏…如果没有别的出路，那就只有背水一战了。

第三回合转眼间就开始了。王耀收敛了脚下进攻的步伐，只是在原地踮步调整呼吸。果然，被台下的欢呼裹挟着的阿尔弗雷德无法抵抗住乘胜追击的诱惑，主动靠拢过来。

几次简单的刺探后，金发的男人再次嗅到破绽，发动了连环般的攻击。

"怎么？这就没力气了？一开始我还以为你准备了怎样的杀着呢。"他的语调里不知是戏谑还是失望，致命的拳锋直指腹部柔软地带，原本以为王耀定会退步躲闪，没想到他只是脚踵一旋侧身让过，阿尔的拳套擦着他背心的织纹滑了空。他的拳势很重，相较而言出拳后的惯性就大，下一秒王耀已提拳直攻他胸口，前脚卡在阿尔的弓步之间锁住他的回撤意图。他彻底放弃了防守，只以密集的攻击逼他收回进击的拳头。

那个人说得没错，要击倒他是没有希望的，只能够稳中取巧才有一线生机。

—可是依然不甘心。这样斤斤计较的比赛不是他所求。他所期待的只是一场痛快淋漓的较量。

"—对不起了，基尔伯特。"王耀忽然喊了个他没听说过的人名。

阿尔弗雷德的注意力被扰乱，他的左胸、胃部与下颌转瞬间就挨了三拳。如果是和他量级相当的对手，这样的攻势足够令他倒地不起，可是王耀毕竟力量有限，加上阿尔多年抗击打训练攒出的硬梆梆的肌肉，只是顺势后仰就化解了他大部分的冲击力。

可是他丝毫没有因此而沮丧。仿佛是在燃烧最后的体力一般，王耀继续以锋芒毕露的拳势追击着。阿尔感觉自己后背已经擦着围绳，眼见就要退无可退，他忽然露出了捉摸不透的笑意，将眼前的小个子紧紧抱住。

在拳击比赛里选手搂抱的场景并不少见，因为击打后脑后背是犯规，攻击暴露的手臂也是无效的，如果被逼无奈也是不失为一种合理的脱围战术，同时也能打乱对方的部署。

只是对王耀而言，这样的举动简直就是在刻意冒犯。他挥着拳头发动徒劳的进攻，阿尔却根本不打算松手。他在他怀中越是挣扎，越是激起他戏弄的心态。发烧的耳根，剧烈的喘息，汗水淋漓的躯体，还有发间蒸腾的洁净香味，一切都那样熟悉，他忽然发现尽管自己理智上刻意去遗忘那个夜晚，自己的身体依然保留着对他的鲜活记忆…与欲望。

接下来尴尬的反而是阿尔弗雷德。还没等裁判喊出勒令二人分开的"break"的命令，他就连忙放开了他。硬质的护裆不至于让他的轻微反应为人所知，但是已足够动摇他的集中力。

王耀并不明白阿尔弗雷德为何忽然放开他，但他没有错过这样的还击机会。他的拳路施展起来几乎只够在视网膜上划出红色的残影。凌厉的钩拳重重击打在阿尔的下颌，又一记摆拳砸在他的眉骨附近。

阿尔摇摇晃晃退了好几步，纵是有头盔的保护，他的脑内仍是一阵晕眩，眼前直冒白星。

眼角有热流混入，不是汗是血，视野里顿时蒙上一层猩红的杀意。恍惚中周围的喧嚷都被屏退，他只能听到自己的呼吸，只能看到那双金色的眼睛。

那里面写着愤怒与耻辱，还有求胜的欲念。

是的，他不可能原谅他。

他是曾经伤害过他的人，是他的心魔，是他日日夜夜的梦魇。

所以才不能输。

而你呢，阿尔弗雷德，你作战的理由是什么呢。

"—阿尔弗雷德在情势不利的时候，喜欢俯低身子配合上钩拳来摆脱困境。"

王耀化拳为掌，挡开对手上挥的左手。

"—如果被阻挡，则会迅速调整后手，往后躲闪拉开距离，并以直拳佯攻对方上身来占据主动。"

右臂也被他格开。与基尔伯特的描述一模一样，阿尔多年来的下意识动作被他一一接防。

"—而在这之后，如果对方仍然紧咬不放，他就会用上他最擅长的组合拳。"

一。二。三。四。他看见王耀口中默数着。

左刺。右直。左直。左上钩。

"—虽然只有百分之七十的把握，没想到你这么配合。"王耀嘴角是嘲讽的笑意。

原来如此…所以他才敢这么大胆地挑战他。他究竟看过多少自己年轻时候的录像？又花了多长时间来研究应对？

肌肉的习惯是很难改掉的，哪怕已经远离了职业赛场那么久。

高度集中注意的交锋已经透支了王耀的体力，汗水顺着他的颈项不间断地下淌。

他虽然比自己矮了大半个头，身材也瘦小了一圈，可气势上一点没有输给他。

一种心潮澎湃的怀旧感占领了他的心头。很多年前，他也是这样站在赛场上，与惺惺相惜的对手这样目空一切地对视着。炫目的探照灯光，人声鼎沸的观众席，千金一掷的豪赌，命悬一线的紧张缠斗…他爱着这一切，爱着被万众注视的陶醉感，还有那胸腔中激荡的、对力量与鲜血本能般的渴求。

这些美梦在他重伤退役之后都消散如烟。失势的选手像毫无价值的废物，被媒体，大众，赞助商，训练团队…悉数抛弃了。他正是在那个时候理解了为何会有运动员在伤病中会走上吸毒的不归路—不是生理上的病痛难以忍耐，而是那种落寞感太过销蚀意志。自己虽然保持着清醒，依靠着教练的工作找到了生活的支点，并没有堕落到那种程度，然而过去的那些回忆也被他封存起来，成为不可言说的禁忌。

"—还有三十秒！"他听见台下在喊。他们究竟是在期待哪方获胜，他已经不想管了。

他知道自己比分落后。他知道王耀希望战胜他的理由是那样正义凛然，知道如果主动退让或许更能够体现自己的风度与悔过之心。

然而这都阻拦不了他的求胜欲。

他带来了快要被自己遗忘的，过去辉煌时代的记忆，正如扣下了不可逆转的扳机。

仿佛只在一瞬间。他的拳头不受自己理智控制似的，绕开对手依照他过去的习惯预判的迎击，准确地砸在他的横膈肌上。他能从指骨中感受到王耀全身骨架被冲击反馈来的滞涩震颤。对手的表情凝固在脸上，身体几乎被击打得腾空，随后便重重地倒在围绳上。

"一、二、三…"裁判在红方身边开始读秒。

"我不管你请教了多么高明的教练，又花了多少精力钻研我当年的作战手法…"他的话音低哑，带着积压了无数时日的愤懑与不甘，"但是别以为我退役之后，就他妈毫无长进了—！！"

"五、六、七…"

一片难以忍受的肃静，除了裁判的读秒几乎听不到任何杂音。

清醒过来的阿尔弗雷德难以置信地望着自己的手套。他在刚刚把王耀当成了当年职业赛场上的选手来对待，毫无保留地挥出了全力一击。负责医疗的助手已经奔去了对面的休息角。

"—九、十！比赛结束，红方被knockout，蓝方获胜！"

阿尔弗雷德几步赶到他身边，没想到王耀躺在那里还冲他笑了笑，"果然，跨量级挑战还想取胜实在是异想天开了点…喂，搭把手…"

借着他的助力王耀颤巍巍地站了起来，"别担心，没有大问题，就一开始有点晕乎，不然也不至于爬不起来。你可别…小看了东方的功夫哪，关键时刻能救你—"

他话还没说完，就被阿尔弗雷德的双臂环抱住了。

"对不起…"他攥紧了自己的拳头。

"为什么要对不起—既然是比赛，你全力以赴应战，也是我作为对手的荣幸…"他拍着他的肩，反而像个前辈一样地在安慰他。

"我是认真的，我非常、非常抱歉…你知道我什么意思。"他的声音很低，只有王耀能够听到。

"…"他怀中的那个人身体忽然僵得像石块，好像也才想起他在说什么。

"…很抱歉，那样的事情，我说不出'没关系'或者'我原谅你…"耀把他用力地推开，沉默良久方才抬起头。

"我明白。只是想让你亲耳听到而已…这样就够了。"

再这么无视旁人，周围的观众估计也能嗅出不同寻常的意味。戴维连忙递台阶说让医务助理给王先生检查一下身体，其他人也差不多到了该下课的时候。于是这一场决战就这么落下帷幕。

xxxx

"要让西方人理解什么是'气'太难了…"王耀躺在场边的长凳上，望着被他刚刚那一长串高深的气功理论唬得败退的医疗助理的背影，无奈地笑了笑。对方刚才无论如何也不相信挨了几百磅重的拳头居然还能谈笑风生，可经过一番检查又确实没大毛病。

"总而言之你还是去医院彻查一下比较好，真要出了什么问题，我罪过就大了。"阿尔弗雷德坐在他身边抱起胳膊，目光扫过空无一人的训练场。他的助手们一个个撤得那么干净，简直是在用另一种方式在宣告他们的八卦热情。

"来不及，我明天就出发了。"王耀简单地解释了一下自己要去中国的事情。

"…难怪…这才是你今天会出现的原因。"

如此合情合理，更加印证了他之前的判断，他和他的人生不存在交汇的可能性。不过他转念就想到，既然不是短期的计划，他与亚瑟·柯克兰肯定也摊牌了。

他听见自己内心深处的低笑。他对此没有丝毫的伤感或是惋惜，相反这可能是这一整晚他所得知的最大快人心的消息。

"不过，三个月的时间能练成这样已经是奇迹了…"他拽起王耀的手，替他摘下拳套，尽量让自己的动作显得轻松自然一些，"先天条件摆在那里，力量的提升是有极限的…"

"—就那么想赢我？"他问。

"…是啊…就像一道门槛一样，必须靠自己的力量跨过去了，才能抛下顾忌去面对明天。"

他抬眼，却发现阿尔的注意力全被攥在他手中的自己的手吸引了过去。

"我记得刚入门的助教都会科普，拳击场禁止佩戴首饰。"

王耀触电似的收回左手，藏在自己怀里，还别过脸逃避他追问的目光。

"已经戴成习惯了…护身符一样，摘下来会倒大霉的。"

"不消毒包扎才是真的要倒霉，感染了就麻烦了。"他重新抓起他的手。虽然有手套的保护，但是比赛时远超训练强度的巨大冲击力已经在环绕戒指的皮肤上硌出了一圈血印。

"手对你的工作来说很重要，你也不想因为这点小伤误了正事对吧。"他以循循善诱的语气劝道。

这个理由戳中了王耀的软肋。虽然百般不情愿，但他还是接受了他的照料。

"喂，要不我再给你一次机会，"阿尔忽然说，"一次赢过我的机会。"

王耀的眼中有一丝光亮闪过，他等他继续说下去。

"你最开始跟我说，学拳击是为了防身，为了实战。"

"实战的时候没有裁判，也没有这些防护措施—但是也不用再受拳击规则的限制，不用分什么东方西方。拳击虽然杀伤力巨大，但攻击许可的范围小，还禁止反关节技，不考腿上功夫，更不要说地面技。你所掌握的东方武术不止那天展现出来的那一点，我没有猜错吧？"

暗蓝的双眸中有成分不明的热忱。

"如果完全没有了限制，把你自己所学全都融合起来会是什么样呢？"

"怎么样，不想跟我试试么？"

他忽然把刚刚取下来放在一边的戒指收进自己掌心，王耀连忙翻坐起身，想从他手里夺回来。

"但是这玩意儿坚决不能戴，真要用在搏斗中，也算伤人利器了—你也不想胜之不武对吧。"

他眼珠一转，唇边露出不怀好意的微笑，"要不，作为赌注也不错。你要是赢了我就还给你，要是输了，随我处置—"

意料之中的重拳，他没有躲闪，闷声接了下来。

"—还给我，这不是可以拿来当赌注的东西。"

阿尔狠狠一抹嘴角的血迹，锐利的眼窥探着他眼中翻沸的矛盾情绪。

"我不明白，你既然都决定一去不返了，还留着这纪念品是什么意思。"

"…你不会还打算原谅那种人渣吧。"

"虽然我知道阿尔弗雷德和琼斯先生是同一个人，但是我已经拼尽全力只把你当成赛场上的对手—请不要再越界来关心我和他究竟怎么样，这与你无关。"他揪起了他的衣领，两个人的对视只有一尺之隔。他几乎可以听到耀的心脏在狂乱地跳动，正如自己的一样。

快离开这里，耀。不要靠近我，也不要挑衅。更不要开启这种话题。

这里只有我们两个人。没有别人会来救你。你现在很危险。还没有吸取足够的教训吗。

"没有什么越不越界…因为对我来说，我从一开始就没有把你当成是单纯的对手过。"他听见自己说。

在赛场上就已经复苏的身体记忆和欲念，如同夏季漫涨的山洪，压抑到现在终于再也无法遏制。

还没等王耀反应过来，他就以一手箍紧了他原本摁在他领口的双腕，另一只手控住他的头，五指深深探入他脑后的黑发。他紊乱的吐息与他缠绕不分明，他的双唇就快要吻上他的，却在只隔半寸的地方停住了。

"你知道么，我学拳击，就是为了避免这样的事情发生第二次。"耀的嗓音低如耳语，却字字掷地有声。

迟缓的剧痛自腹间传来，足够令普通人昏迷的、沉甸甸的一拳。他是什么时候挣脱自己的控制的？那或许并不重要。他的力量原本已成长到不会再被他轻易压制，可自己却因为一时的迷乱忘记了。

是的，他从一开始就该明白，支撑着他来到这里，一路战斗到现在的唯一理由，正是他对那个人的爱。即使历经了那样的伤害，即使问题依然悬而未决，也依然没有让他犹豫动摇。有那么一瞬间他让他质疑起自己多年的生存方式，他拒绝承认自己歆羡那样固执、愚蠢却又坚不可摧的感情，他憎恨明明拥有这样的爱却毫不珍惜，甚至还要将它肆意蹂躏和挥霍的人，无论是出于何种难以启齿或者伟大无私的理由。

那个未遂的吻最终降落在耀的额头。

那其间是歉意，温存，抑或怅然若失，他也无法分辨。

他只知道那是两条平行线所能抵达的最近的距离。

"我不该拿这同你开玩笑。虽然照我的想法这个就该直接扔河里去，再也不要给那个家伙一星半点机会。"

"不过那混蛋如果找上门来，我今日挨的揍可得全部报复到他头上。"

"不不…揍他对他来说反而是解脱…得想想别的法子。"

"那么，再会吧，如果有朝一日你决定回来的话，来这里过过招也不错不是吗。"

有些遗憾没有达成，那就成为永远的遗憾吧。

至少能看到他最后的告别，是带着笑的。


	9. Chapter 9

这章花了这么长时间，是因为它非常长…一共1.2w字。我已经连续好几章都怀着"还有两三次更新就能完结了！"的心态，然而还是望山跑死马。不过把这段碾过去估计是真的就比较快了w

本次有小香和春燕出场，有些段落可能有些沉闷，但是作者自己其实写得挺high的

lllllllllllllll

Leon：我的天，活的…

Leon：跟朋友在演唱会现场，之前没听到

Leon：这么说你回来了？现在在哪里？

Leon：我明天早上去你们的公寓

Leon：有什么话到时再说

Leon：门钥匙在你们楼下的信箱

Leon：锁的密码是0701

Leon：说不定大哥这周的信也寄到了

Leon：你如果看到就顺便取上楼吧

Leon：之前的两封信我收在了书房写字台的右边抽屉里

Leon：你还活着吗？

Leon：顺便说密码其实是我的生日

Arthur：啊，刚过了没多久

Arthur：是说我该记住吗…

Leon：你说呢 ; )

…

亚瑟退出他和香的聊天窗口，不过三秒就又点开来再读了一次。这个过程他从下出租车起已经重复了二十几遍。从香的语气里看不出形势有多严峻，相反他居然还有兴趣跟他说笑。实际上，光是盯着他话里提到的"your flat"，不管理解成"你的"还是"你们的"公寓，都足够让他热泪盈眶鼻子发酸。

心底的忐忑只放下了少许，疑惑就如层叠的云翳在脑海中升腾起来。即使知道当初香对他们二人的关系是最为支持的一个，也解释不了为什么他会是现在这种态度。还有自己现在身处的，他和王耀共度了三年时光的这间公寓的客厅。这里依然像当时两个人仍在这里生活着一样，收拾得整齐舒适，甚至连桌上杂志的摆放顺序都没有变，最多是空气中多了些许沉寂的气息，少了那些每日有人归来的屋子应该具有的温暖氛围。他伸出手指在玻璃茶几上轻掸了几下，灰尘很少，即使是耀在离开的时候彻底打扫过，经过了一个月的时间也太干净了一点，那个来打扫的人多半就是香。

还有他提到的信。现在他手中已经拿到了耀寄回来的三封信，封面上是再熟悉不过的耀的笔迹，用汉字和英文各写了一遍的公寓地址和收件人…没错，收件人是两个，亚瑟和王耀自己。他第一次见到自己的名字用汉字写出来是什么样子，方方正正的五个字，在他眼中像失传的天书一样古奥难辨—当然，如果耀写的是超级大混蛋之类的，估计自己也看不出来。旁边的两个字是耀的名字。第一个字的写法他能记住，可第二个就实在太复杂，虽然他教过他可是他还是没学会…

等等。亚瑟忽然意识到了什么不对劲。他扑向自己带的小型旅行箱，在里面手忙脚乱地翻找起来。从公文袋里面拎出那份自己在万念俱灰的时候拟定的离婚协议书的那一刻，他的额头已经有大粒的汗珠滑落。当初王耀签下字以后就一去不返，他也只是失魂落魄地把那几张纸片胡乱收起来，根本没仔细看过。虽然汉字在他眼中都差不多，可是也不至于分辨不出简单和繁复的区别。他把王耀在协议上签下的落款和他在信封上的名字来来回回对比了几遍，忽然理解了当初他为何说不用去公证—没有公证机构会认同这个签名，因为第二个字看起来区别太大了。

他感觉自己的心在胸腔里像失控的犀牛在奔突狂跳，颤抖的手快要握不住手机。他把协议书上王耀的签名小心翼翼地拍下来—特地裁去字周围的部分避免被认出其出处是一份内容可疑的合同—然后发给了香，附注的文字是，"你大哥信里这两个汉字是什么意思，你帮我认认"。

如果香回答说只是耀的名字的不同写法或许还可以搪塞过去，但如果不是…他无法想象自己要怎样去应对那样的结果。

香的回复来得很快。

"Invalid, of no effect."

"你说什么？！"他差点同步地喊出一句"What?!"。

"我是说，那两个字是'无效'。正式场合的写法是'無效'，平时如果只是随便写写，为了求快第一个字可以写成'无'。"

没隔几秒，他又发来一条。

"一般不会有别的意思，你要是不放心，就把前后文发给我。"

可是香那之后再也没有等到回复。

签离婚协议当然是正式场合，王耀写的时候很慎重，不可能是为了图方便省时间。只是因为第一个字这么写看起来和"王"有点像，尤其是对于自己这种不熟悉汉字行书连笔的人，是没有办法在第一时间意识到问题所在的。但是，只要自己稍微细心一点，再深思熟虑一点，就决不至于犯这样的低级错误。

没错，他是故意的。

亚瑟颓然瘫倒在沙发上，他不知道现在喉头的哽咽是因为哭还是笑。双手无意识地撕起了手中那几张纸，直至最后化作一堆雪片，他也只是任由它们在这整洁的屋子里飘摇堆积。

"…没想到我居然在自己最擅长的领域，被你在眼皮子底下给耍了…"

他的心头如电影混剪的快镜头般闪回着最后那一天王耀的一言一行。果然…他没有说过一句真正确认这份协议的话，换言之他根本没有接受过它的有效性。原来在他眼中，自己所有那些标榜责任感的举动，还有这几个月的刻意疏远，在他眼中都只是孩子气的瞎胡闹吗？

难怪他在电视上出现的时候才会一直戴着戒指。他根本就没想过离开他。

会被阿尔弗雷德的拙劣谎言一瞬间蛊惑到心志动摇的自己简直是天下第一的傻瓜。

可是耀什么都没有说。他只是在等他去发现，等待他有一天顿悟这样的逃避毫无意义。

他留给他足够的时间去挽回这一切，可是他却在乔装成赎罪的自我陶醉中放走了所有的机会。

那种滋味就像是数个月来上下颠倒的天与地，一瞬间掉了个个。他的世界终于恢复了正常的秩序，全身的神经末梢都充斥着从一场超负荷运转的白日梦中惊醒后的烧灼感。

他整个人伏在沙发上，柔软的海绵吞噬着他音节难辨的悲鸣，心脏的剧烈疼痛令他的手指紧紧地攥住布面，仿佛下一秒就要将它撕得粉碎。

王耀啊王耀，我究竟是受了上苍多么大的恩惠，才会被你这样沉默而温柔地爱着。

xxxx

耀的每封信都写得很厚，第二和第三封还附带了一些照片。当他鼓起勇气，将它们逐一拆开的时候，心情变得更加百味杂陈。抬头的"Dear Arthur"可以是套话，结尾的"With much love, Yao"可不是套话。他屏住呼吸，仔细地读起第一封信来：

"你如果能看到这封信，一定是经过了重重的内心煎熬才下定决心回到家里，试着要解决我们两个之间的问题的吧。因此我的信也是以这样的情况为前提的。弗朗西斯要是知道我这么做一定很生气，认为我会把你给惯坏了。可我并不这样认为。你会因为我先表态而变得轻慢吗？不，以你的性格只会更加自责，更加歉疚，却唯独不会因此生出骄纵的心。写下这封信，告诉你我的想法，对我来说像呼吸一样自然而然，心里这样想，就去做了，我并没有违背我的本性，也没有退让什么。可是对于你来说，去面对之前刻意回避的困难，去承担这份痛苦的责任，却违背了你的本性、甚至会挑战你多年来的人生原则。对于你我而言谁的压力更大，那是不言而喻的。"

仅仅是开头的第一段，就已经足够击溃他所有的心防。耀是如此地了解他…他甚至把所有下台的台阶都为他砌好了。

"你最好奇的一定是我关于那件事的态度。我在出发前，曾与阿尔弗雷德·琼斯又见过一面，拳击场上的事情就让它在拳击场上了却，除此之外别无他法。虽然最终没有战胜他，但是对于我来说已竭尽全力达到的极限。只有那样，我才能克服自己心中的阴影，才能摆脱这场旷日持久的噩梦。是的，从那天起，我终于能睡个好觉，终于不再害怕坐在汽车的副驾驶座了…顺便说，窗口期的检查也已经结束，万幸没有任何危险，你无须太过担忧。"

他几乎不能想象耀是怎样支撑过这几个月的，他甚至不知道他会恐惧副驾驶座…有个人本该在他身边陪伴着，却将他独自一人抛下了。

"然而，对于你在此事之中的参与，我仍然是无法原谅的。不管你出于怎样的理由，如此一厢情愿、无视我的个人意志的做法，对于我的打击比身体的创伤更难以愈合。人不是自己肉体欲望的奴隶，人是有自己的心的，无论当事人感受到怎样的快感，都无法抵消尊严被践踏的痛苦。更何况此事于我而言也根本没有什么快感可言，当人处在恐惧与愤怒之中，那点可怜的生理刺激几乎可以忽略，而不适的疼痛却支配着整个过程。我明白，有人是可以将性的乐趣剥离出来单独享受，阿尔弗雷德就是那样的人，可是我做不到。我想你在那次所谓的'报复'之后也意识到自己是做不到的。可是为什么你会一而再再而三地犯下错误，而不是直接告诉我呢？哪怕是事情发生之后，你都还有机会，可是为什么要等到外人来揭穿，难道任勇洙不出现，你就打算这么一直隐瞒下去么？这样虚假的和睦维持着有什么意义？你明明是知道，只要是你本人向我坦白，我哪怕再生气，也会对你心软的。弗朗西斯说你是出于自卑感，我想换一种说法可能更为准确。你恰恰是太过于自负，才无法接受自己在我面前不再是完美的伴侣的事实，太害怕自己失去这段关系中的主导权。是的，控制欲，虽然没有强到过分的程度，也并不是缺点…你在法庭上展现出那种令所有人都不得不屏息静听的魄力的时候就十分令人着迷—你替我的家人赢下那场民事诉讼的时候，全家都对你报以无限的崇敬（当然，那位所谓的'我们家的大恩人'后来竟然坦白说拼命打赢那场官司、想给他们留下深刻印象的原因是想要拐走他们的长子和大哥，导致他们对你反目成仇，又是另一回事了）。同你相处时我也一度觉得这样的小毛病让你显得很可爱，但是在遇到生活中的重大挫败的时候，它就扭曲成了严重的强迫倾向。你不愿暴露出任何弱点，也不愿开口求助，你宁愿制定周密的计划去操纵事态，也没有办法用最简单的方式来解决问题—对我说一句'对不起'。那份一面倒的离婚协议更是把你的这种固执体现到了极致：即使是表达歉意，你也要让自己站在滴水不漏的立场上，让所有可能指责你的人无言以对。希望你不要怪罪我在签名上玩的小把戏，因为这整个协议对我来说都太愚蠢了，太荒诞了。不知你要等到多久才会发现呢？一周，一个月，一年或是更久？如果你永远都没有发现这个秘密，我与你的关系就这样不明不白地完结，那恐怕是天下最大的笑话。我现在说不清我对你是失望还是生气，但是担忧已经占据了第一位。你的工作是很依赖当地人脉的积累的，陡然换了环境，换了领域，一切又要重新开始，加上被我养刁的胃也只能接受那些粗糙可怖的食物，一定非常辛苦。可是你就是这样宁可拼命折磨自己也不愿意稍稍放下面子的傻瓜。过去的时候我虽然早有觉察，但是旁敲侧击并不能改变你与生俱来的本性，直到现在自己也深受其害，我还是无法真正地怨恨你。或许我根本不是那个可以解决你的问题的人，因为我在爱上你这个人的同时，早就连同你这伤人三分伤己十分的性格也一并爱着了。"

泪水模糊了他的视野。耀在最初爱上他的时候，的确是被他那路见不平拔刀相助的英雄姿态所吸引，他也一度把自己当成是为他排忧解难的那个人。而当他发现自己的弱点，意识到他不是那样的强大和完美的时候，他也坦然地接受了这个真实的他，只是自己还在扮演着旧日的独角戏而已。

"说点别的吧。那之后回到家，我的父母非常高兴，原因当然显而易见。我这几年很难才能回一次家，父母在以目力可见的速度衰老着，每当看到他们与日俱增的白发与皱纹，我都深知自己亏欠他们太多，那是我每月汇去的金钱无法弥补的遗憾。这次来中国，其一是为了我自己的夙愿，其二就是为了完成家人的嘱托。但是，在家中的日子我过得并不愉快。父亲完全把我看成了是年少不更事现在终于回头的浪子，母亲更是着急地想帮我筹措相亲。同你的矛盾我并没有与他们细说，弟妹问起我也尽量回避，以免徒增烦恼。这件事归根结底是我与你的私事。弗朗西斯和贞德是我们共同的朋友，我无法对他们隐瞒，但是我还是希望把影响缩减到最小。不管最后以什么方式了结，我都不希望有人再伤心了。

"飞机舷窗中已经可以看到香港的灯光了。如果我还有心思写下一封信，具体的感想再详谈吧。"

"6月15日午夜，于香港上空。"

第一封信读完他已经汗流浃背，好像阅读是一件繁重的体力活一样。之前没有意识到的事情太多了。耀实际上比他想象中要坚强许多，甚至在很多事情上，是自己在从他身上汲取着支持的力量。他独自承担着那样重的心理负担，却总是以微笑来面对他，以至于自己也渐渐对应当负起的责任熟视无睹。

不过说到底，这些日子他最恐惧的不确定因素终究还是尘埃落定了。亚瑟长吁了一口气。

第一封信基本上是在回应他出发前几个月的生活状况。接下来的两封似乎更像是游记，也无怪乎附带着许多照片了。像比如这第二封：

"整个这一周我都处在一种不真实的晕眩之中。我从香港经深圳到了广州，短暂停留之后去了父亲的故乡，一座距离广州约一百英里的小镇。二日后我又回到了三十英里开外的母亲的家乡，接下来的目的地是北京。

"香港虽然现在归属中国政府管辖，但因为曾是英国领地，街景和我从小长大的华人街很相似，只是繁华一些，拥挤一些。当我迈过口岸，踏上他们口中的'大陆'的时候，我才真正有了抵达中国的实感。这里既不是祖父记忆里洋行与烟馆林立的世界，也不像父亲儿时回忆里那样充斥着政治风暴的红色。深圳是一座繁荣的新兴都市，推动了经济改革的邓小平在这里受到尊崇，虽然是南方城市，但由于主要人口由各地移民构成，所以多数时候通行的是普通话。出发之前经过了一番恶补，不过我试图开口还是频频受到侧目…万幸有春燕的陪同翻译，随信附带的照片上一直出现的女孩子就是她。春燕在北京读大学，主修英国文学，算来是我的远房表妹。啊…我想起你可能不太能理解这中间复杂的亲属关系，简而言之，我的外祖母与她的外祖母是姐妹，但是她碰巧也姓王。春燕说她想趁着暑假，担任我游历期间的导游和翻译，这让我十分过意不去，但她说只当是练英语的机会，我也不好再推辞。"

亚瑟一张张地翻看着那沓照片。耀提到的春燕是个二十来岁的女孩子，个子不高，但是长得十分乖巧—当然，如果不加亚裔年龄补正，以自己的眼光她是否过了十六岁都很可疑。他拿着他们两个的合照看了几个来回，没发现二人的相貌有任何相似到会被认为是亲戚的地方。他努力控制住自己想去查一查中国的婚姻法允许几代以内旁系血亲结婚的冲动。

"在过去的一个半世纪，中国经历了无数的战乱和政治动荡，像我的祖父母这样远赴重洋去讨生活的华人数以千万计。我们好像被不同批次的海涛抛洒上岸的水滴，每个家庭的悲欢离合就是大海曾经的波澜激荡的见证。中国的变化实在太大，不必说祖父那一辈，父亲和母亲如果有机会回来，估计也要迷失在这钢筋水泥的丛林里。如果要问有什么事物能在摧枯拉朽的战争、几乎要把地皮翻三翻的革命以及轰轰烈烈的城市化大潮中顽强幸存下来，还能唤起我这样从未踏足过祖籍地的异乡客浓浓的乡愁的话，恐怕就是宗族与食物了。说到宗族，我想你也清楚，我与你的婚姻受到我父母激烈反对的最主要原因，就是不能'传宗接代'，所以我对于与之沾边的事物都十分抗拒。但是当我见到家族祠堂里那蛛网一样的的宗谱，还有那些我未曾谋面却在听到我的姓氏与谱名就迅速与我熟络起来的远房亲戚时，当我听到他们讲述这个家族在过去朝代中的历史和现在四散在世界各地的后裔们的故事时，我还是被这种跨越时间与空间的绵延的力量给打动了。我好像一片在异国的风中飘舞了太久的叶子，忽然意识到自己曾经是从一株枝繁叶茂的大树上生长出来的，哪怕这关系再淡薄，再缥缈，也依然有让我有一种泊船到港的归属感。我依旧不能认同那些传统的观念，我知道这样的观念扼杀的不仅是你我这样的例子，还有那一代代甚至没有资格在族谱上留下名字的女性，我也相信这样的想法终究会逐渐变迁，新的一代会更加开明和包容，但是现在我多少能够理解我的父母如此执着的缘由。如果有机会，我想要同他们再好好地沟通一次，寻求他们的谅解与妥协，而不是像过去那样，以斩断关系这样激烈的方式去处理矛盾…好像想得太远了，我明明连和你和解的希望都没有看到呢，你不会笑话我胡思乱想吧。"

"我笑话自己想太多还来不及…怎么会笑话你呢。"他将信纸放到唇边轻轻地吻着，好像那样就能感觉到耀留下的体温似的。

"父亲家族那边的氛围总是让人不由自主就严肃起来，尤其在族谱上录下我们兄妹四个名字的仪式，我几乎紧张得大气不敢透，但是回到母亲家乡就要轻松很多，不，也不能说是轻松，只能说不需要一板一眼地通报名姓，做足礼节…你知道在谈到婚事的问题时我的母亲会有多么唠叨，现在想象有一二十个和她一样年纪的长辈这么围着我问东问西，你就知道是什么滋味了。她们会为了争论我的眉毛长得像外祖父还是外祖母花上二十分钟，不停有人过来摸我的头捏我的脸好像我今年只有三岁，如果不是听说我已经结婚，我不知要待到哪天才能脱身。她们很喜欢追问女方（我并没有解释其实是男方，所以她们默认了）的情况、问我什么时候要小孩之类的问题，虽然明白是她们表达友好的方式，但实在让我疲于应付。不过后来她们倒是很热情地让我加入到家宴掌勺的大军中去，这些菜式的做法同母亲教给我的有的很相似，有的区别则很大。或许是母亲离家时太过年幼记岔了，又或者是为了迎合西方人的口味不得不改变配方。其实海外的中餐馆的菜式大多都是这样的状况，真正的中国人去尝了只会错愕不已。春燕说故乡的味道是当地的水土和草木孕育出来的，因此没有办法一分不差地带走，那才是故乡之所以成为人们魂牵梦萦的地方的缘由。她的话让我有些伤感，或许此生我都只能当一个游走在中西文化边缘的过客。但是她很快又说，即使带走的只是故乡的溪流中舀起的一勺水，也可以映照出同样的明月，更不要说像我这样潜心来学艺溯源的了。她真是个善解人意的女孩子，和我那顽劣的妹妹性格完全不同。

"我在来中国之前就借节目摄制的契机，同中国的全国烹饪协会结下了不少交情，此次的行程也拜托了他们牵线搭桥，都是在出发之前都安排妥当的。等我把接下来想去的几个地方走遍，就会去前阵子拟订好合约的一家位于广州的高级酒店就职，我并不太在意薪水，只要是允许我协调好在中餐部和西餐部工作的时间，保证有充分的机会学习，我就心满意足了。

"我现在正乘坐着广州开往北京的'高铁'，换言之就是中国的'欧洲之星'，不过好像还要更快一点。其实这样的长距离更适合搭乘飞机，但春燕说既然都来了不体验一次很遗憾，事实证明这是个无比正确的选择。此刻崭新的列车正自南向北地穿越着这片古老的土地，窗外的风光从亚热带的茶园和果林换作了满布丘陵的阶梯状稻田，再往北就能看到早熟的麦浪了。虽然'中国是个国土广大的国家'应该是人人都知晓的常识，但是'知道'和'感觉到'是完全不同的。这样直观地感受到它的辽阔，光是想象这复杂的地理差异可以孕育出怎样的食材多样性，就足以让我心潮澎湃，更不要说千百年来在其上滋生出的风情各异的地域文化。再过几个小时，我们就将抵达这个国家的心脏—北京，那将是与南方截然不同的体验。希望你不要因为我流水账一样的记述而感到厌烦。

亚瑟脸上的笑意逐渐收敛，表情凝重起来。

"P.S. 春燕刚刚把她用即可拍相机拍下的照片一股脑全塞进了信封，有一些我都没细看，希望没有抓拍到太尴尬的场面。"

"6月22日正午，于飞驰的京广高铁上。"

难怪…他在看那些照片的时候就发现，这些照片拍周围风景很少，但是聚焦在耀身上的时候特别多。在茫茫人群里蓦然回头的耀，厨房里神情专注的耀，被年长的女性亲戚包围住、可怜巴巴望着镜头寻求帮助的耀，在候车室不小心睡着、因为梦到什么好事而微笑的耀…他太懂得摄影者的心思了，因为自己也常常这样凝视着他，会为这种旁人根本不在意的小细节心中悸动不已。

"你这傻瓜，又要惹麻烦上身了…"他有些不满地嘟囔道。

接下来就是一周之后的第三封信了。

"我在北京呆了四天，然后出发去了山东。北京比我一路上看到的任何一座城市都要接近我们的媒体描绘的中国，一个共产党执政的威权主义国家。站在人头攒动的天安门广场上时，西方人可能更多地想到血腥可怖的政治事件，可是春燕却告诉我说，普通中国人把这里看作是旅游景点，每个人来到北京都想在这里拍照证明自己来过。这里对于他们来说，是这个民族众多、文化多样的国家的凝聚力的象征，是自古传承的大一统观念在这个时代的具现化。这对于我来说是一种熟悉又陌生的感情。与长城、天坛、大熊猫之类的符号相比，它的政治色彩是那样鲜明，这或许是世界各地的唐人街以及香港台湾这样的华人社会，同他们口中的"大陆"最大的区别。仿佛历史的河流在二十世纪中叶拐了个急弯，干流和支流都各自以自己的方式去寻觅通向未来的航道，而且分别找到了不同的解答。这种隔阂可能长久都难以消融，但是如果大陆保持着这样的势头，曾经因为发展落后流失的文化向心力肯定会越来越强…说到底，这里才是真正的中国啊。

"在北京的那几天除了例行的长城、故宫、颐和园，我还与烹饪协会的几位重量级的前辈见过一面。他们中的两位居然看过我的节目，这让我挺不好意思的。我在节目里提到中餐时犯的一些常识错误，都被指出来了，他们的严苛与亲切令我想到了自家的长辈。听他们说起各自菜系的状况，说到在快节奏的社会里传统菜式和点心面临的冲击，以及如何应对西方餐饮的挑战，实在是十分长见识的事情。那之后，其中一位前辈又邀请我在去山东的时候去他工作的酒店做客，说要用全套的孔府菜来宴请我。鲁是山东的别称，鲁菜是中国的八大菜系之首，也是清代的宫廷菜，对于北方各省的饮食都有着深远的影响，但是在我来中国之前几乎对这样博广深厚的体系毫无概念，更不要说他们向我提到的经常在现在的国宴上担当主角的淮扬菜，和近些年风靡大江南北的川菜。我的面前好像打开了一个五光十色的匣子。中国在体量上相当于一整个欧洲，每一个菜系都足以与一国的美食相提并论，有那样多的技法刀工、文化渊源，我知道回来会大开眼界，可我没料到自己过去的视野是那样地狭隘不自知，对于中餐的理解也太浮于表面了。亚瑟，我心里现在很乱。我想学的东西太多太多，想要精益求精，可那时间成本实在太高昂，我之前对此完全没有心理准备。我现在是走进了糖果屋的小孩，什么都想要，根本找不准自己的位置。在这所有的理由中我最害怕的是，我想要走的路，或许离你越来越远了…"

看到最后这几句，亚瑟的心如同掷入深潭的铅坠，直直地沉下去。

"我现在正住在距离泰山山顶十多分钟路程的宾馆中，不过我和春燕都没有睡觉的心思，一直等待着黎明的到来，好去看日出和云海。泰山就海拔而言不能算高大巍峨，但是在中国的文化中占据着举足轻重的地位。白天我们一路拾阶而上，几乎能听到数千年间在此留下印记的人们的灵魂在山石间组成的超越时代的回响，封禅的帝王，游历的先哲，吟咏的文人…父亲小时候逼我们背诵的那些诗词章句，还有人们挂在嘴上的"有眼不识泰山"这样的俗语，好像都在一瞬间鲜活起来。而这样的地方在中国的土地上又是何其多啊。我与她谈到近几日的感想，谈到两地的文化差异，各自的成长经历，谈到华裔在西方会遇到的挫折，谈到文学、音乐或是一切令人精神振奋的事物…我也不知道为何我能够与认识没有多久的女性如此投缘。我们该出发了，等到回来之后，再来继续写下面的部分吧…

"接下来的事情回忆起来有些难堪，我现在虽然回来了，却不知从何说起。好吧，事情是这样的，山顶在天亮之前很冷，春燕穿的衣服不够厚，冻得直发抖，我就把自己的外套披给了她。不过我也是硬逞英雄，不一会儿冻成木头的就是我自己了。虽然同样的太阳在这颗星球上升起过亿万次，但是人们在看到暗沉沉的天地被这温暖而慷慨的星辰照亮的时候，内心还是会涌起一阵难以名状的悸动，变得多愁善感。就是在这个时候，她突然对着山谷大喊说她喜欢我。这表达方式让我手足无措，不过对于这件事本身我其实并不特别意外，毕竟我说看着我的妹妹梅一路长大的，对于女性的心思不至于毫无觉察。我告诉她我已经结婚了，我在一路上写的信就是写给你的，可是她却说她都明白。她一再地对我道歉，说她在帮我投递给你的信的时候，都悄悄地看过，因为她太想知道我为什么会在独自一个人的时候，露出那样忧伤的神情。我既生气又无奈，内心的禁区被人窥探的滋味很痛苦，那些话我只想说给你听，但是我又没有办法抹去她的记忆。不过我回来这么久，突然有人捅破了窗户纸，却让我发现我能够带着平静的心情去谈论这个话题了，或许说明我真的变得比以前更坚强了。

"春燕说那些话的时候，正好迎着初升的阳光，她虽然在流泪，笑得却很坦荡，她说她喜欢我，正如她喜欢这云海，日出，山风，层岚，并不是希望得到什么回应，它们都是天地之间自由的造物，无需为世人的倾诉而驻足。她最后说，你原本就是属于这里的归客，有那样开阔的天地可以去施展抱负，有那么多前辈愿意提携你指点你，有那么多的食客可以理解你的才华天赋，为什么要把自己的青春虚掷在那个连最基本的色香味都不能欣赏的小小岛国—她虽然学的是英文专业，对这个国家的这一方面却毫不留情呢。

"她有些话没有说完，但是我们都默不作声。直到搭乘缆车下了山，她说自己要回学校，不陪我去淮扬一带，之后也没有再说过多的话。我们在车站彼此道别，终结了二人之间的尴尬。

"泰山的日出很美，可是我们却一张照片都没有拍到。我想今后再遇上学文学的女孩子，一定要保持距离。

"6月29日傍晚，于泰山山麓。"

"又及，刚刚我忽然发现她在我外套的衣兜里留下了一张便签纸，上面写着这么一句话：

"'是谁来自山川湖海，却囿于昼夜、厨房与爱。'

"我知道这是她喜爱的乐队的知名歌词，她曾经同我提过，却不知为何会特地抄录在此。如果这是她想要告诉我的最后一句话，我想她一定弄错了什么事情。厨房原本就是我的事业和战场，是我理想的舞台，又怎会成为困囿我的地方呢。"

亚瑟痛苦地合上双眼，心中刚刚照进一丝希望，转瞬间就结满了霜棱。他听过很多人的陈堂供述，知道人在不方便直接发表意见的时候，就是会这么不由自主地转述别人的话语来委婉表达。耀并没有反驳春燕所说的话，相反，他不厌其烦地全数写了下来，还寄给了他，这本身就蕴含着态度。他回忆着过去的日子里耀曾经对他提到过一次想去中国学习的想法，可自己是怎么应对的呢？他当时从背后搂住他，用略带撒娇的口吻说，你那么久不在身边，我怎么办。从那次之后耀就再也没提过了。自己并没有意识到耀是认真考虑过这样的选项才讲出来的，他只当他是随口说说，根本就没当真过，如果不是因为看了他的信，感受到他对从未涉足的故土怀着那样深沉的眷恋，他甚至根本想不起来。

原来自己就是困住了耀的那个人。他好像是被他私藏在家中的无名宝剑，一旦离开了家，就放射出夺目的光华来。他一点也不担心像春燕这样的威胁，有人能构成比她更强的威胁他都不会退缩，现在却害怕起这样一个对手来—一个国家，一种文化，一个他几乎不了解的社会，却又与耀血脉相连。

或许如耀所说，他与他真的渐行渐远了。之前担忧的那些，忽然成了微不足道的琐事，而真正的危机，才刚刚露出面目。

一夜之间他经历了如此多的情绪波动，绝望，希望，欣喜，释怀，焦灼，到更为深重的绝望。

那么，你还能像过去立志要将他从家人身边夺过来时那样，愈挫愈勇么，亚瑟·柯克兰。

他把信都小心收起，心脏以前所未有的力度在坚定地跳动着。

有一些事情刚刚水落石出，有一些事情还飘摇未定，但不管如何，他都不能止步不前。

xxxx

醒来的时候已经是第二天上午。恍惚中他看到到王耀已经回来了，就坐在自己斜对面的沙发上，一头乌黑短发依然是当初自己的业余手艺剪出来的样子，腰间还系着家务用的熊猫围裙。他是听说自己回家的消息于是彻夜赶回来了吗？还没恢复机能的大脑勉强给了个不合逻辑的解释，却足以令他胸中热血激荡。他努力探出身子去够耀的手，想说我现在心里有好多好多话跟你讲，一不留神从沙发上栽倒下来。头结结实实地磕在茶几角上，这下子不想醒也该醒了，他终于看清楚对面坐着的是耀的弟弟香。

香把散落一地的纸片都收集了起来，这会儿正试着拼出原貌。见他醒了，他冲他打了个简短的招呼。

"你们之间究竟出了什么事？我大哥当初回家的时候，只跟我们说他和你大吵了一架，还虽然过错大多不在他，但是他短时间内不太想见你。我一直以为他夸大其词，一口气跑去中国会不会有点小题大作。没想到你这个条款的态度好像和他说得都对得上…你和他原来闹得那么严重啊…"

"你昨晚问的'无效'两个字，就是我大哥这次寄回来的对你这个的回应吧，没想到隔了这么几个月你们还在吵，不过既然拒绝了，那是不是说明没有什么大矛盾了？"

亚瑟起身掸了掸被自己压住的几张残留的小纸片，其中一张正好是合同落款处写日期的部分。香还没有拼完整，误会了一些细节。

大事才刚刚开始呢，他心想。嘴上含糊地答应了两句，说既然失效了再拼也没意思了，直接把香面前那堆纸片一股脑扫进了垃圾桶。

"说起来，Leon，这家里这么干净，是你在每周打扫吗？"

香虽然因为半小时的成果被他彻底抹消有点不高兴，但是听到他的问话又开心起来。

"没错，大哥每周付我工钱，说是保持他走的时候的原样，这样要是有一天你忽然想回来了，不会觉得不习惯。"

亚瑟假装打了个呵欠，连忙顾左右而言他道，"你如果需要工钱，我可以再付你一份。"

"…你不打算回来？"

"暂时不。这是我们两个人的家，我要是回来，那一定是和你大哥一起。"

他的话让香的双眼明亮了起来。

"那太好了！我本来还在担心…大哥和我们联络倒都是skype加电邮就解决了，对你不知道有多少怨气撒不完，给你的信每次都厚厚一叠，如果全是骂人的，估计也差不多要词穷了。"

"你和他究竟什么事，我能想到的最严重不过是出轨…"

亚瑟心中咯噔一下。

"你是不是染了什么不干不净的病回来？"

他摇摇头。

"那是在外面有了私生子？你其实有前妻，一直瞒着他？还是说你忽然被曝出皇室身份，被要求抛弃现任？"

他更加坚决地摇头，顺手在他脑门上敲了个暴栗，说你这小鬼少看点太阳报。

"那究竟是什么问题？"

亚瑟心中长吁一口气。一般人还是不太可能有那样跳脱的想象力猜到事情的真相。

"…大概，是对于未来人生道路的选择有分歧吧。"他站起身，朝客厅正对的阳台走去。

"这种事情说大也不大，说小也不小…"

他的注意力被阳台上的花吸引了。

过去两个人都还在的时候，都各自种了一些花草。王耀喜欢的牡丹这时节花期刚过，理应是枝叶繁密的时候，如今却芽尖发枯，锈斑遍布；自己种的玫瑰则是花骨朵落了满地，残余的叶子上满是被虫子啃出的圆弧状缺口，花盆的土里有被野蛮喷洒除虫剂后掉落一地的虫子尸体。

香急急忙忙跑过来，他知道遮掩不过，只好老实交代。

"我、我已经尽了最大努力了…虽然查过手册，但是一个星期才有空来一次，浇水都很难保证，更不要说别的了。"

香说他们的传统里花草长势颓靡预示着主人未来的不幸。一见面看到亚瑟这样憔悴，他更是担忧起大哥的情况来。

"这只是单纯的疏于照料，不是什么不幸的预兆，"亚瑟拍拍他的肩，忍住心疼安慰道，"花草和宠物一样，感受不到主人的心，是不可能长好的。"

"今后就交给我吧。"

他想自己该给马修打个电话，说自己其实一直都有爱好的，他爱园艺，爱得要死。

lllll

注：春燕写下的那句歌词，虽然可能已经滥大街了，但是还是想补充说明一下，它的出处就是与本文同题的那首歌。因为字面义很恰当就用了，虽然和歌本身表达的含义可能有些偏差。总之，如果感兴趣可以找来听听，万青是个好乐队XD


	10. Chapter 10

终于完结了，一口气更新到结尾

本章主要是小澳和湾湾的剧情~

lllllll

十二月的大雪纷扬而至，城市被装点成了一座洒满糖霜的姜饼王国，人们伸出舌头好像都尝到雪片中的轻淡甜味。大小商店的打折招牌招摇地吸引着行人的眼球，空气里飘扬着新伐松树的清香，一日日浓厚起来圣诞氛围开始搅得人心底酥痒。

亚瑟·柯克兰抬眼看了看这家与人预约好的咖啡厅招牌旁边的时钟，堆积的雪粒自他倾斜的伞面滑落了少许。

"—很抱歉，让你略等了一会儿，柯克兰先生。店里出了点突发情况。"有人自远处大步走来，与他匆匆握了个手。

亚瑟拘谨地点点头，这样的态度让他有些捉摸不透对方的来意。

如果让人猜测濠镜与耀谁是哥哥，不认识的人十有八九会弄错。高出大半个头的身高，偏分的发型，再加上眼镜下那双无时不在微笑却暗含锋芒的双眼，都让人难以相信，这位看起来像是在社会行走多年的男人实际上比耀还小两岁。

"—我已经知道那位提出要注资我家产业的霍华德先生是你的助手，而且我之前聘请的法律顾问提供的建议背后原来也有你的身影…"甫一落座，他就开门见山地说道。

"…不好意思，我不明白你在说什么，"果不其然，那小子办事还是不牢靠。亚瑟想从他笑眯眯的眼睛中挖掘到一丝真实的情绪波动，却只能无功而返。

"…所以请你不用再演戏了。你有你收集消息的手段，我也自有我的门路。"他的语气轻松得好像情报是像雨水一样从天而降的东西。

"—这么说你是要拒绝了？"亚瑟还清晰地记得当初这位王家的次子是如何铁石心肠地站在要他断绝与耀的关系的立场上，甚至包括今日的会面，他在来之前也是抱定了破釜沉舟的打算。

"在此之前，我首先想听一听，你如何解释你自己这五个月以来的一系列举动。"濠镜端起了侍者盛上的茶，一副坐等嫌疑人坦白案底的表情。

这是比任何法庭陈述都要艰难漫长的任务，逃避也没有用。其间他看到濠镜的茶杯见底又斟满了三次，才听见他再次开了口。

"虽然你谈到的关于我家的店铺经营的内容十分吸引我，但我并不知道大哥本人能否接受你为了挽回这段关系所作的单方面努力，"他垂眸凝视着杯中沉浮的茶叶，"毕竟，我始终无法完全理解你同他的相处方式。"

"这个评价比当初的'白皮死变态离我哥远点'好多了。"亚瑟灌了自己一整杯茶，才从唇干舌燥中解脱出来。

"你要知道，人有时候说话，并不是在交换言词承载的信息本身，而在于它们所承载的社会功能…"

"你的意思是说—"

"我并没有反对你们的立场，因为我才是这其中最大的受益人。"濠镜的目光聚焦在看不见的远方。他的声音沉静而透彻，像说书人一样将旧日的往事一一揭开。

"…每个多子女的家庭中都必然会有相对被忽略的那个小孩，而我就是这其中的典型。梅是家中唯一的女儿，香是最受宠爱的幺子，大哥责任重大又事事做得出色，我在父母眼中平凡得像空气一样，没有关注也没有期待，这一基调贯穿了我整个童年。"

"据说我在抓周仪式，唔，就是说在小孩满周岁时候预测他们长大后的职业选择的占卜仪式上，一门心思抓那几枚骰子，这让父亲十分生气，因为这预示着我将来会成为不思进取的赌徒。不知道是否是这件事给我的心理暗示，我在这方面的天赋确实显露得很早。八岁那年我就因为在赌摊上大显身手，让庄家下不来台。他们记恨我又不好当面跟小孩子较劲，就暗地里找小混混来伺机报复。大哥就拽着惹出祸事的我东躲西藏，他习武很早，到最后躲不了就跟他们硬干了一架，回到家里鼻青脸肿也只说是跌倒了摔的。大哥从小跟我住一个屋，我在家里唯独和他感情深。到了叛逆期我经常几宿几宿地不回家，也全靠他在我与父亲之间周旋调解。"

"有的天赋是人生的馈赠，有的天赋则是诅咒…当你发现自己能够靠赌技轻松赚到生计所需、发现人生有便利的捷近可走的时候，你就不会把精力放在其他更辛苦的正当途径上。稍微长大几岁，我就靠在赌场帮人支场子起家，渐渐地自己手边也有了一群人呼前引后。白人小孩在青春期尝试过多少种堕落的玩乐方式，我只会有过之而无不及。或许在潜意识里我是希望唤起父母的关注，可那只会让他们彻底失望，在他们眼中我的整个人好像都只是为了印证周岁时候的占卜而生的。到后来谁劝我都不听了，连大哥来找我，我也刻意躲着他。"

尽管他已经尽量轻描淡写，亚瑟还是立刻就明白了他所说的"门路"是什么意思。

"八年前的那次大骚乱中，赌场的人也跟袭击者发生了激烈的火拼，我身上挨了好几记枪子，万幸性命无虞。在惴惴不安中度过了三天，才知道家中遭遇了灭顶之灾，可我刚跟父亲大吵过一架，虽然很担心却仍旧不敢回去。大哥千方百计找到了在地下诊所治伤的我。他当时很想揍我一顿，可看到我满身绷带的样子还是没忍心下手。那个时候我已经长得比他更高了，但他还是费了老大劲一路把我背了回家，就像童年时代他无数次做过的那样。他对我说，即使所有人都把你当作是全家的祸害，说你留在家中早晚会散尽家财，即使连你的弟弟妹妹都怕你，可我还是不相信。你小时候是那样乖的孩子，那么懂得体恤大哥，三岁看大七岁看老，你还没老呢，哪有那么容易就一辈子长歪。我说反正父亲也说过我这种烂人还是死在外面比较好，你们就当没我这个儿子，没我这个兄弟，还能轻松一点。他没接茬，知道我是说胡话，过了好久他才开口说，你这么叫人不省心，家中弟妹又那么小，我怎么敢放心离开家、去国外上学。"

"我过去曾经以为自己的人生怎么挥霍怎么作践都只是我一个人的事情，可直到那时候我才意识到自己已经成了他沉重的包袱。我让很多人失望过，也习惯了辜负旁人的期待，可我唯独不想对不起他。他备考的那一年担心得恨不得把我拴在身边，生怕我又偷偷溜掉，可他还是多虑了…我需要的只是一个回到正轨的动机，而他的托付分量足够沉重。"

"那两年家中虽然过得艰难，但我的回心转性还是让父母振作了不少。大哥在他第一学年假期回家的时候，我同他抱怨起父亲的顽固，说他平时总把'要是你哥在就好了'挂在嘴边上，大哥回来时给店里的建议，我都跟父亲提过类似的，可他只当耳旁风，但是同样的话经他的口说出来父亲就忙不迭地点头。他问到我今后的打算，我说我只愿能帮上你们忙，不添乱，那几年还是荒废太久，我也没指望考上本市那所大学的商科。大哥鼓励我再试一试，不要担心钱的事情，他将来工作可以帮我付还一部分学贷。我知道他是希望我可以向父亲证明自己。大哥曾经说过，如果他不是受家庭的影响学了烹饪，降生在别的环境下也多半会成为画家或者设计师。而我…他说他清楚我并不是靠运气才在场子里纵横那么久，我对数字反应机敏，对经营有很多的见解，也擅长察言观色，家中这方天地恰恰最适合我发挥，只是父母常常看不到这些。"

"后来他因为你的事和家中闹得不可开交，到最后几乎算是被父亲逐出了家门。我的父母一直不明白为什么短短几年时间两个儿子的个性就像掉了个个一样，可是我清楚。大哥很难得那样坚决地跟父母作对，脱离这个家带给他的负疚远远大过解脱。他会那样义无反顾，除了你的态度给他的勇气，还有另一个潜在的原因。他一定是把自己的存在当成是我和家人改善关系的障碍了。大哥对于自己的光芒在我成长过程中带来的阴影一直很自责，觉得我要真正成熟起来必须要迈过他这道坎，但这实在不是他的过错…他用那样过激的方式，不过是想让父母明白，他们的次子也同样有能力有担当，甚至可以做得比他还要好，只要他们多给他一些关注和信赖…"

"…从那之后，家中对我自然就死马当活马医了。"

如果不是因为眼前这个男人今日主动说起，亚瑟甚至都无法相信这个凭借过人的商业头脑把自家店面盘活、还在筹划铺开两家分店的的年轻人，早期经历竟然有如此多的坎坷，然而他眼底那份超越自身年龄的沉稳又令他不得不接受这一事实。他的野心并不局限于这小小的华人街，否则也不会那样早就为家族产业作长远规划，自己也是因为这个契机，才借着业务便利介入其中。

"…所以我当初对你才不得不表现出那样的态度。那时候的父亲承受不了接连的打击，我也需要他的信任—对于这一点，大哥与我心照不宣。"

"我曾经问过大哥，我欠下他的太多，要怎么样才能偿还。他回答说，家人之间这样斤斤计较就没意思了，彼此妥协亏欠，也相互照应成全，家就是靠这样算不清的糊涂账织在一起的…他说如果非要说有什么事希望我做到，就是要努力去实现我作为平凡人的幸福，有美满的姻缘，最好能多添几个孩子—老两口肯定会为了孙子孙女忙得团团转，这样他头上的压力就少多了。他这样无所希求，让我更加心存憾恨。"

"大哥很晚才告诉我，他当初决定离家求学，是受了你的鼓舞，没想到他与你的缘分开始得那样早。命运就是这样神奇，即使你当时并没有那样的意识，但你还是影响了他道路的选择，而大哥反过来又改变了我的人生。我现在所拥有的一切，无一不是出自他的馈赠。所以我想，如果可以为你们之间矛盾的解决提供些微的助力，我这颗备受煎熬的良心也能得到一丝安宁。"

"…这就是我今天约你见面的目的。"

亚瑟抱起胳膊，紧紧盯着对面的男人递到他面前的东西。

一张大红嵌暗金的请柬，还有两只精巧的红色礼盒。他翻开那张请柬，只见上面用中英双语写着几行字…

"…这是…你的婚礼？送…呈…长兄王耀与…什么什么…亚瑟·柯克兰，我记得这两个字，我学过的…"亚瑟紧张得差点咬住舌头，"该死，怎么又忘了…"

他连忙切换到英文版，"—'brother-in-law'？！"

"怎么，你与大哥难道不是法律确认的婚姻关系？"濠镜明知故问道，"那两个汉字连在一起的意思是'elder brother's husband'，过去没有这个称谓，这是我自作主张新拟的。"

"—但是，"他随即就匆忙地补充说，好像生怕他得意忘形，"机会只有一次。你要把这个亲自送到他手上，跟他一起出席婚礼。如果你不能令他回心转意，或是在现场上与我父母再次闹崩，那么无论是之前你借代理人洽谈的合作，还是私人上的继续往来，基本上可以免谈了。"

"在这么重大的日子给家中老人这种'惊喜'，你就不怕他们怪罪你么。"亚瑟脸上红一阵白一阵，他又想起了耀的父亲当年的态度，他曾说只要他敢在他面前出现一次就拿菜刀剁他一根手指头。

濠镜伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

"不必多虑，这毕竟是我的婚礼，要邀请谁由新婚夫妇做主再自然不过。"

同濠镜最后握手时，他眼中的坚定让亚瑟确信，逐渐挑起家中大梁的这个男人，在很多领域已经开始让那个过去垄断家中权威的父亲鞭长莫及了。

xxxx

亚瑟重新迈入飘飞的大雪，风如刀刃般割痛脸颊，可他的心已经进入了温暖明媚的四月，脚底的步子也轻快得仿佛踏在云端。距离圣诞节还有四天，他就快要见到耀了，在经历了这所有的心急如焚又浸着甜蜜的煎熬之后。

这样的幸福感只持续了半条街。

"—站住。"清澈而锐利的女声，像一枚冷箭擦着耳廓险险掠过。

说话的亚裔少女大约十六七岁，一袭红衣，黑发如瀑。从少女脚下没至靴面的积雪看，她似乎在他从咖啡厅走出后的必经之路上埋伏了很久。

"二哥这个叛徒，为了生意上的小小恩惠就放过了你，简直是无原则无底线。"

"…三年不见，你都长这么大了，阿梅。"他转过头，之前不自觉流露出的笑容还挂在脸上，在少女眼中甚是欠揍。

"—不许用那种称呼叫我！"少女急得差点抡起手里的伞要打他。

"虽然王小姐漂亮了不少，可脾气还是那么糟糕，距离真正的lady还差得远哪。"他伸手想摸她的头，梅连忙后跳一步躲过。

"柯克兰先生，请你放尊重点，甜言蜜语对我没有效果。"

"…如果你需要的是行动的话，我要怎么做，才能得到你的原谅呢？"

"那就别追去中国，别干扰他的生活，离他远远的，这辈子都不要见他。"

"—很抱歉，只有这点，我做不到。"

梅不屑地抄起胳膊，嘀咕了一句，"一点诚意都没有。"

见雪渐渐地小了，她收起了伞，走开两步，望着那低垂的暗云，自顾自地说道，"'原谅'，要怎么样才能原谅？"

"…我大哥是顶天立地的男子汉，家里人骄傲的长子，可别人只消说一句'我早就看出来他家老大是个娘娘腔'，他有再大的成就都没用。我父母好长一段时间在邻居中间抬不起头来，就连我家的店门，都不知道被那些混小子涂了多少次恶心的话…"

她的话语令他心痛不已。尽管外部的环境已经改变了很多，华人街仍像一座残存的堡垒，自小生活在保守的氛围中，其间的艰辛或许远远超出了自己的想象。

"对不起，有错的是那些人，从来不是你和你的家人。同性婚姻在这个国家已经合法化了，你完全可以义正辞严地告诉他们，你大哥的婚姻同阳光下的任何一对夫妇一样堂堂正正，没有谁需要为此感到羞愧。"

"义正辞严？我怎么可能义正辞严？如果不是因为大哥，你不过是个讨厌的陌生人，性格恶劣眉毛难看做菜也笨得要死，我为什么要管你是谁，为什么非得要喜欢你，为什么要为你辩护啊？！"

她扭头望向他，泪水早已汇成两道冰冷的悬河，瘦削的双肩随着抽泣的节奏上下起落着。

"偏偏是你这种人夺走了大哥…我父母那时候想念他，都只能看我替他们录下的节目，可每当镜头特写扫到他手上的戒指，父亲就气打不过一处来，还得靠母亲哄—'大不了当头胎生的是闺女，嫁掉了就嫁掉了'…"

亚瑟朝她迈了几步，梅狠狠一抹眼泪，一点也不打算退让。

"有一件事我想纠正你。你的大哥是个温柔的人，但是他同样倔强，坚韧，他的内心比这世上的很多人都要强大，包括我在内。与我在一起的时候，我从来没有把他当成是女人过—不是说女人就等同于脆弱，女性的柔韧与坚强很多时候超乎男性的想象—只不过王耀这个人天生是男人，而我爱着的是作为一个完整人类的他。"

"…可、可是，那样的话，和他在家中有什么区别？"梅怔怔地问，亚瑟的话好像一记钝击，命中了她心中疏于防备的一处。

"—区别？"她前后矛盾的态度让他哑然失笑。

"…我一直以为，大哥之所以和你在一起，是因为他可以不用像在家里时那样，事事都必须表现出滴水不漏的坚强。毫不讳言地说，家里的所有人都十分依赖他，即使是我那貌似威严的父亲也不例外。每个人都在向他索取，每个人都把压力加在他头上，却很少顾虑他的感受，大哥虽然从来不抱怨，可他也是会累的…"

"…大哥第二学年回到家，整个人都变得有点不一样。只要在独处的时候，他就会不自觉地露出轻松甜蜜的笑。全家都觉察出他一定是喜欢上谁了，可只有我隐隐猜测到，对方不会是普通的女孩子。那个人肯定是以比他更强势的姿态出现，见到过他不肯在家人面前流露的脆弱，所以才能让他卸下所有心防，坦然地享受被爱的幸福。那场官司结束后，你在全家人面前公开了自己作为他的恋人的身份，虽然超出了我的认知，但也打消了我长久的疑虑。因为我能够理解女性喜欢上大哥是什么样的心态，她们太容易被大哥温柔体贴的那一面所吸引，大哥则会把她们当作像我一样需要时不时哄一哄的妹妹，无法产生真正的爱情…"

他不禁暗自叹服她的直觉，但是话里揣测的内容早已时过境迁，这令他心中百味杂陈。

"我知道我对你的那些控诉，其实是十分自私的…如果夺走大哥的是一位女性，难道我对她的态度就会友好一些吗？不，不会的，我只是不能接受一个外人占据了他心中那样重要的地位，以至于他最宠爱的妹妹都不得不乖乖让位，所以才迁怒到性向上…"

"…如果我真有你说得那么好，也不至于同你大哥天各一方那么久了。"

"—可是你知难而退了么？想过怎样去挽回了么？"

"…我的机票在明天早上。"

"这就对了。"

雪重新飘扬起来，梅没来得及再次撑起伞，亚瑟就把自己的伞往她头顶倾了过去。她眨了眨眼，没有拒绝他的好意。

"…和上一任男友交往的时候，父亲听到我说他是日裔，直接就从厨房抄出了擀面杖，勒令我分手，不然就要打断我的腿。二哥过去隔三差五就会被揍，其次是顽皮捣蛋的阿香，大哥平时很听话，可因为你的缘故也被狠狠地抽过。我是唯一的女儿，从小根本没挨过打，有事也顶多罚我在院子里顶水桶，所以父亲的反应把我吓坏了。父亲说你不要忘了你太爷爷太奶奶是怎么死的，这件事不仅仅是国恨还是家仇。我跟他怎样争辩都没用，但是我也不想为了交往不到一个月的男孩子这样戳他心中的伤口。那段恋情因为这件事蒙上了阴霾，最后就那么无疾而终了。"

她深吸了一口气，忍住了眼底泛起的泪。

"那一次的经历终于让我懂得大哥的难处。不知道你们究竟是怎么克服这重重的阻碍的，我不像大哥那样勇敢，也做不到他那么坚决…"

少女踮起脚尖，挽住了他的脖子，用哽咽的声音在他耳畔一字一句地说，"这个世界上让一对恋人分开的理由太多太多，信仰，肤色，贫富差异，民族仇恨…与之相比起来性别根本不能算是最难以跨越的障碍。可是

在一起的理由却只需要一个—只要足够相爱就可以了。"

她的双臂增加了几分力道，仿佛那样可以传递给他少许信心一般。

"亚瑟—我可以这样叫你吗？柯克兰先生什么的太见外了—你这次见到大哥，今后一定不能再让他那样难过。这是lady的请求，作为gentleman可不能拒绝哟。"

亚瑟扔掉了伞，把她紧紧拥在怀中。

"…我答应你，梅。"

大雪迅速地覆满了两个人的发顶与肩头，但是他一点都感觉不到寒意。过去他一直都认为传统的华人大家庭太禁锢个人自由，置身被迫扮演的家庭角色中，每个人都在委曲求全的同时互相伤害，没有一个人真正快乐。这样的家庭环境压抑着耀的性格，然而也在以自己的方式给予着他支持与爱。如果像过去那样片面地臆断，把他的家人都当成是顽固的铁板一块，到头来不过是把他们强行捆绑成了一个难以抗衡的虚拟敌手。今后如果有机会再了解深入一些，或许事情的转圜余地比自己预想得要大很多。

"—对了，我差点忘了，"梅想起了什么事情，急急地推开他，在自己的挎包中手忙脚乱地翻找起来。

"这份圣诞礼物请务必交到他的手中，"她递给他一份小心包好的纸袋，"不用猜啦，是手织的围巾。父亲跟我说广州的冬天用不上什么围巾，可他那种老古董哪里懂，男人系围巾跟保暖有什么关系，第一要义当然是为了帅了。你要是有需要，我也可以替你—唔，前提是你好好完成这次的任务。"

"请不要介意我之前一时情急说到你眉毛的事情，因为别的毛病除了厨艺糟糕我真的挑不出…在我眼中能跟我哥哥一样帅气的男人很少见，你差不多可以算一个。"梅的脸颊微微有些发烫，"阿香前两天带回家的那几盆花，来历他支支吾吾的，我猜肯定是你拜托的吧？不用担心，整个家里论照料花草，没有谁比我更拿手，连大哥都比不上我。"

少女明艳的笑靥仿佛能让周遭的冰雪消融，正如她的名字所代表的那不畏寒冬的花朵。

他忽然下定了决心，明年一定要把自己的三个哥哥聚起来认真过次圣诞，各自单飞逍遥惯了的几位柯克兰肯定会嫌他肉麻又多事，可他还是止不住地幻想他们四个人能在一个屋檐下好好相处的场面，哪怕只有一个晚上。

说到底，拥有可以分享回忆、可以相互扶持的兄弟姐妹，本该是多么值得庆幸的一件事。


	11. Chapter 11

本章主要内容是二人过去的回忆杀，眉毛终于可以像一个主角了（喂

lllll

浸透阳光的天空钴蓝透紫，银白机翼垂覆于云海之上，令人产生飞机静止不动的错觉。时差作用下的整个客舱内弥漫着昏昏沉沉的空气，亚瑟·柯克兰却完全睡不着。他试图打开香在几小时前发给他的加急邮件，可刷新了近百次都没结果。这家航空公司最近声称在航班上提供wifi服务，结果网速慢得愁杀人，他都怀疑这不过是个招徕顾客的噱头。

正当亚瑟烦躁得想把笔记本掰了的时候，页面上忽然冒出了半截内容。邮件里没文字，好不容易刷开一张图片，却是香自己的自拍照。只见他站在便利店里，眼睛拿围巾蒙了起来，只露出坏笑的嘴，一手比着个V字，另一手举着一张A4纸，纸上写着什么字，但是图片读不出来下半部分。

"…这死小鬼…直接打字说不行吗，"他眼睁睁见着显示网络信号的角标又变成了红叉。

不知是为了缓解焦虑还是为了火上浇油，他把耀过去那叠信件都翻了出来，逐一排开在桌板上。

信的编号从1标到20，从邮戳上看，六月到十月期间都保持这一周一至的频率。耀的足迹踏遍了中国的大江南北，每一封都是一则引人入胜的游记。与春燕不同的是，他拍照时镜头大多集中于各地的饮食，虽然配上他的文字描述很是诱人，但见不到本人出现。唯独有一张是在成都，耀和他心心念念的熊猫合了影—过去去爱丁堡动物园那么多次都看不够似的。那只懒洋洋的熊猫不怎么搭理他，只是一心啃竹子，可耀还是抱着它笑得很灿烂，恍惚间他都能看到他身边的空气里飘出快乐的小桃心。

这些都是七八月间的事。那之后耀就回到了广州，以学徒兼师傅的身份开启了新生活。

亚瑟随手拿起了一封九月的信，尽管他已经不厌其烦地读了无数遍了。

"…餐饮部经理开过更优厚的条件，不过我还是坚持要和其他同事一道住在员工宿舍，不然太过孤单了，对于练习语言也没有帮助—总而言之，只要厨房够宽敞，别的都不是问题。照片上就是我现在住的单人公寓的样子，没想到兜兜转转，又回到了当初在法国研修时的状态哪…"

看到这几行字他的回忆又被勾了起来。那时候他和他的关系虽然一日千里，但那层暧昧并没有挑明。亚瑟总是趁着长假滞留在耀的宿舍，用的借口通常是"本想找弗朗西斯没想到他跟女朋友出去度假了这家伙真是重色轻友这几天我只能在你这儿过了"。其实真正重色轻友的正是亚瑟本人，只不过弗朗西斯被蒙在鼓里，而耀看上去完全缺乏这方面的意识。

"…上司对于我曾在法国求学工作过的经历看重到了迷信的地步，一开始就把西餐部副厨师长的职位交给了我。不知道你还记不记得，那阵子我虽然学到过很多东西，但过得并不是十分愉快。到最后我还和兼职的餐厅打起了官司，多亏有你在…"

他怎么会忘记那次失败的告白呢。

那天他窝在耀的宿舍改自己的论文，结果啃着干面包等到深夜才见他回来。耀看起来有些精神恍惚，还道歉说是因为工作上有事耽误，你想吃什么我现在就去做。他拦住他让他把话讲清楚。耀想了想说，你要是有空陪我喝个酒。他心里盘算了一下普通的酒小酌两杯应该不至于失态，便答应了。于是两个人就就着耀搬出的来历不明的中国白酒喝起来。听他说在那家餐厅工作了大半年，同期来的另两位新手厨师都涨了工资，只有他没有。那时候他正一心赚学费，对钱的问题尤为看重，于是便找店主理论。他原本以为是自己水平不过关，却不料对方推诿半天，最后就撂下一句，你做的菜你自己去上一次就明白了。他端着餐盘穿过大厅时就感觉到了异常的目光聚焦，原本愉快进餐的客人听到他的自我介绍更是神情尴尬。耀有些话没有明讲，只提到客人抱怨说原本就觉得菜的味道有些奇怪现在原因终于找到了。亚瑟猜测是某些恶劣玩笑传进了他的耳朵，因为他在来之前曾经悄悄光顾过耀工作的那家餐厅，听到过隔壁桌客人说过"我拒绝会吃掉别人宠物的人做的来源不明的菜肴"之类的话。这时候店主出现解围说人手太忙才差他来上菜，这位只是后厨帮忙打杂的小工，并不负责主要流程，随后把他给推回了后厨。耀这才知道有时别的厨师忙不过来，客人指定他们做的菜也会分配给他，并没有谁投诉或是发现过破绽，相反好评还不少，然而他会空出比别人更多的时间，恰恰是因为很多人看到菜单上的他的名字就故意跳过。店主最后说，他知道他并不是做得不够好，只是没有办法拗过那些客人的第一印象，如果他愿意把出现在选单上的他的名字改成典型的法语名字，想要涨工资也是可以的，因为这样就不会影响店中的收益了。

耀提到那些事情的时候笑得很苦涩，说家里经济状况还不是很好，自己来这里之前曾经和父母发誓不花他们一分钱，为此他的业余时间也排得满满当当，即使亚瑟想来找他玩，也只有深夜才有一些空，他为此感到十分抱歉。如果经济宽裕一点能够解决眼下的很多问题，可他不想在寄托了父母愿望的名字上让步，所以才烦恼不已。他知道自己面临着偏见，所以努力地让自己一言一行都像一个法国人，生怕口音、用词或是礼数上遭人耻笑，可到最后却发现人们对他最好的评价就是，那小子虽然总是没本国厨师做得正宗，但作为华裔这样的水平已经值得表扬，好像自己只是为了满足他们的好奇心而存在的。

"…当时我还在担心对你一口气倾诉了那么多话，会不会显得太过冒昧，你却突然说快饿死了，'有什么菜是你从小吃到大、闭着眼睛都会做的，就做那个吧'。你真是很了解我…只要一考虑起这样具体的问题，我就能暂时忘却眼前的烦恼。"耀在信里继续写道。

亚瑟记得他还沉浸在筷子原来可以用来打鸡蛋的惊讶之中没几分钟，耀就端给他一份红黄交错的番茄炒蛋。他说这道菜贵在快捷简单，家中餐馆经常用来救场，自己学会的第一道也是它，总而言之快尝尝吧。

"你对我说，原材料这么常见，没想到组合起来会这么美味，为什么就没一个西方厨师想到呢。虽然话从你口中说出我完全信不过，但心情还是好转了不少。你的那次开导，我印象最深刻的一句话是，'一个人的文化背景给他打下的烙印是和天赋一样值得珍惜的财富，而不是为了融入主流必须要抹消的缺陷'。这样的信念驱散了我心中长久以来的迷茫，也让我时不时低反思着自己的身份与定位，时至今日回想起来，我的人生大概又在有意无意之间被你改变了轨道。"

是啊，当时他不仅说了那些话，还在酒精作用下攥紧了他的手，说我在法国还没有执业资格，如果你毕业了回来，我保证绝不让你受这样的委屈，过了一会儿又吞吞吐吐地说这样的菜想一辈子都能吃到。只不过耀好像对于这种话完全缺乏必要的警觉，只是点点头，说起诉店家种族歧视的事情我自己会料理，不会再像以前那样退让了，至于菜的做法我可以教你，今后你自己一个人也可以试着做，这不就解决一辈子的问题了么。第一次（自以为的）告白就这样以对方毫无觉察的悲惨下场告终。同样的事件在两个人回忆里的侧重点完全不相同，或许今时二人的分歧在那时候就埋下了引信。

"…虽然你很遗憾不能作为我的辩护律师出庭，但是人生第一次官司能打赢，还是多亏了你在整个过程中给我的参考意见。过去我总听别人抱怨律师贪婪势利又热爱挑起纠纷，但那次的经历让我对这个职业有了新的认识。"

他看到这里不由得微笑起来。那起官司令耀因祸得福，在业内赢得了一些名声，也为他日后获得电视台那份工作打下了基础。耀开始对他的专业产生强烈的好奇，即使是在他们难得相聚的时刻，也总是问个不停。因为有了这个新的交集，他不再需要以找弗朗西斯为借口去拜访他。那时候亚瑟最喜欢的事就是搬个高脚凳坐在厨房桌台的拐角处一边看报纸一边和忙碌的耀有一搭没一搭地聊天，好像那是他专享的贵宾席，这个习惯一直延续到了他们婚后。

"亚瑟，你当初为什么想要成为律师呢？"就是在一次这样的聊天中，耀这样问过他。

"…没有什么特别伟大的理由。一份体面而且回报可观的工作，也能够发挥出自己的才能，这样的动机不够么？"他并不习惯对工作表达出太过强烈的热忱。

"不会有'为了实现正义'之类的理想吗？"耀追问了一句。

"…法官维护程序正义，控辩双方各司其职，陪审团作出判断，而真正的事实正义则只能靠他们之间的博弈去趋近，谁也没有资格自诩垄断。"他认真地答道，"不过你既然问起，我还是得说，承担起当事人信赖的那一刻，的确会有一种神圣的使命感，尤其是在校园里的时候。"

"…那么现在呢？"

"一旦把它当成一份工作，就不能完全靠理想主义驱使了啊。"他笑得有些无奈，"律师为当事人提供法律服务，而法律服务说到底是个市场…当你看到有的人十分需要支持，却因为一看就榨不出油水被某些律师冷落，或者说看到富有者总是通过聘请高明的律师而脱罪，律师群体自身也成为社会分层的工具，说不会有良心煎熬是很难的。人们喜欢通过这样那样的方式让自己的良心得到抚慰，整个社会也一同配合着让所有人相信公平得到了彰显，相信自己生活得幸福快乐，然而不平等只是改头换面，变得隐蔽而温和，不至于糟糕到令人绝望罢了。"

突然打开话匣子的他激动得有些气喘，耀为他斟了一杯茶，他仰头一饮而尽。

"弗朗西斯为什么会说你铁石心肠呢…会为这样的事情不安的人，肯定有自己的原则，不可能是冷漠的人。我也知道你在律所不管如何忙碌，涉及法律援助的事务是从来不会推辞的。"

暂时忙完了手中的活，耀挪来另一个高脚凳，同他隔着桌台面对面地坐下。

"…那、那是因为他每次都想在我这里蹭免费的法律咨询，我只是告诉过他不要总拿法国的案子来问我，两国法律体系不一样—好吧，我知道他只是想看我亲口承认我也有做不到的事的难堪表情…"

他嘴上还不停地说着毫不相干的话，脸却在耀注视下红了个透。在那个时刻他才意识到，自己之所以会对这样的事情保持着敏锐的嗅觉，愿意在旁人看来根本得不到回报的案子上耗费精力，是因为他总是在那些需要帮助的人身上看到一个人的影子。

一个站在火灾后的废墟中的瘦小少年，疲惫得仿佛下一秒就要栽倒在地，满脸黑炭连相貌都看不分明，唯独眼中闪着脆弱而倔强的光芒，提醒着他在舒适安宁的社会表象之下另有一种步履维艰的人生，也支撑着他在困顿时不被消磨了意气。这一领悟给二人未来的关系埋下了一丝隐患，只是他此刻沉浸在豁然开朗的安心感之中根本无暇顾及。

"…亚瑟，即使你改变的只是一个人的人生，对于那个人来说也是整个世界了，那样的分量还不够重么？更何况，被你所影响的远远不止一个人。"

耀轻轻握住了他的手指，掌心的一点温暖自他指尖迅速蔓延到全身，亚瑟感觉自己的脸被窗外透进来的夏日阳光炙烤得温度狂飙，再不转开话题怕是要滴下血来了。

"道、道理我都懂啦，我也并没有到愤世嫉俗的地步，只是…只是偶尔也需要发发牢骚，听你一说我心情早好起来了…对了，你你今天做的是什么？从我进门到现在都好一阵了，一直都在忙。"

耀愣了愣，再抬头一看挂钟，连忙奔进厨房，捣鼓了好一阵，最后盛出了两小碗汤。他说是他母亲亲传的煲汤秘方，一直想做给他尝尝，但因为费时费工，这次有空才试着做了一次。他昨天说要来，于是他从凌晨就开始准备了，虽然累得满头大汗，但是成就感是一等一的。

"…我不明白为什么要花费那么多心思，讲究那么多工序，反正是投喂我这种不懂欣赏的傻瓜…"听着耀一项项解释里面的香料和原料的相互作用，亚瑟一阵晕眩，他连忙拽他坐下，又递给他擦汗用的手绢来稍稍打断他的话，"对我来说食物只要能吃，管饱，别的都—"

耀的脸色骤然就变了，好像是终极人生信条被质疑了一般，亚瑟赶紧住口，可惜后悔已晚。

"—'能吃、管饱'？是啊…我本不该对一个英国人的品味抱任何希望。你要知道，两千多年前的中国先贤孔夫子就已经留下过'食不厌精、脍不厌细'的名言，对于精致食物的追求可是从那时候就开始了。而且他还说过，'食色，性也'，意思是说，人生中有两件大事出自本性，排在第一的就是饮食。而你竟然…竟然用这种怠慢的口气—"耀竖起两根手指，一板一眼地讲解道。

"…好好好，主厨大人都搬出Confucius了我岂有不听之理，他老人家活着的时候这不列颠岛说不定还是精灵和巨人的世界呢，"他毕恭毕敬地喝光了碗里的汤，到末了却又小声嘀咕道，"…我这不是心疼你把自己弄得那么辛苦吗。"

他无意间流露出的老夫老妻的语气让两个人同时陷入欲言又止的沉默。亚瑟心中狂跳不止，不知为何他忽然很想确认一下二人此时的状态，这个问题他自从与耀相识以来就一直小心翼翼地回避着。

"…耀，你刚刚说的两件大事，还有一件是什么？"他的目光追踪着那双躲闪的双眸。

"…你还是有空自己查吧—"耀想起身躲开他，却被他在他唇上匆忙印下的一个吻给打断了。那个吻短暂得猝不及防，好像发起的目的就是希望被迅速遗忘一样。

"…我猜对了吗？"他悄声问道。

这是一场危险的赌局，一步走错，满盘皆输。

"…你…你怎么知道？"他别过头，却没有推开他，更没有甩他耳光之类的过激反应。这个时候还在顺着他的思路作回答，在他看来几乎等同于默许了。

他探身过去，又在他的双唇上烙下了一个更深的吻。

"这个不需要什么特别的知识…无论哪个民族，何种文明，谈到这样的终极命题，总是殊途同归的。"

"…可是、我不觉得哲学家们谈论这个，是在考虑…男人和男人…"

下一秒亚瑟就把他拥进了怀里。耀有些瑟瑟发抖，不知是因为激动还是惊慌。他温柔地吻着他的发顶，试图平复他的情绪。夏天的风鼓动起澎湃的气浪，他和他被笼罩在翻飞如鸟翼的窗帘下，好像两个躲在无人关注的教室角落笨拙示爱的少年。他满脑子只有一个想法：还是把话都说开吧，他再也忍不住了。

"…耀，从司法界最近的进展来看，同性婚姻合法化也就这两年的事了，我知道你在害怕什么，可我相信随着时间流逝困难总会越来越容易化解的。坦白地讲，我过去和任何人的关系从开始到完结都没有超过过一个月，可为了同你走到这一步，哪怕只是一个简单的吻，我也已经压抑了自己快两年，如果没有好的时机我或许还会继续等待下去，我都不知道我什么时候有了这样的耐心。我害怕有任何超前的冒昧举动触犯到你的禁忌，导致此后连见面都指望不上，那对于我来说无异于无期徒刑…"

耀的手臂摸索着环住了他的肩胛骨，这样的回应给了他更大的勇气。

"我很清楚我想要的不是过去那样片刻的享乐，而是你的整个人，你的心。耀，我想在今后同你一起生活下去。你若是知道我甚至还没拥抱过你，就已经在幻想我们在郊区买下房子退休后一同养老的日子，该要怎么笑话我…不过你随时都可以拒绝我，凭借你的条件找到比我更适合你的女性要容易得多，要面对的世俗压力也小得多。性别是一个问题，我这个人的缺点更是数不胜数，我既固执，又不坦率，工作忙起来也不太顾得了家，对于你来说根本不是个好的选择…"

"—可是我早已经没有其他选项了。"耀的声音闷在他怀里，字字句句都好似直接敲打着他的心房。他说其实我喜欢上你比你喜欢我更早，只是当时我并不知道那样的反应是爱情。他发现自己对这样一个男人有感觉之后一度陷入惊恐，甚至也尝试过和女孩子约见面，但是迅速就意识到这样下去他只会辜负她们的真心，于是便浅尝辄止了。只不过他十分担忧家中的态度，才一直迟疑着不敢先向他袒露心声。

耀稍稍后仰拉开距离，两个人对望的视线撩动起彼此眼底殷殷燃烧的火。再次降临的吻有绵长的灼烧感，像是在啜饮新酿的春酒。可是他并没有那么着急地要他，毕竟对于从来没有尝试过的人来说那会很吃力，等到将来他做好了充足的心理准备，事情自然会水到渠成，两年都等过了，他不在乎多等一些时日。夏天的夜有些闷热，两个人最后肢体交缠着挤在狭小的单人床上，耀在他的臂弯里沉睡如同倦飞的归鸟，而他则梦见了一只摇摇欲坠的风筝终于被人牵住了约束的线，茫茫人海依然喧嚷，可在那个瞬间忽然就与自己再无瓜葛。那种尘埃落定的满足与安宁，他后来意识到，就是家。

第二天早晨耀在忙着做早餐时，问起他想象中两个人的晚年是什么样子。他说他们在前院后院都遍植着花草，不像现在这样只能种在局促的花盆里，他成了弗朗西斯和贞德孩子的教父，而耀的弟妹的子辈孙辈也时不时会来探访，家中养着一对老是打架的猫狗，可惜熊猫太珍贵他没有办法满足他的愿望。他还说吃不准他对于小孩子是什么态度，不过他自己是觉得等到他和他都有了安定的事业和成熟的人生观的时候，或许可以考虑领养一个，或者两个也行。耀并没有笑他，相反听得很认真，最后只补充了一句，说其实我们可以试着把猫和狗自小就养在一起，长大了一定不会打架的。

…

尽管回忆往事总是幸福得让人透不过气，但毕竟都是非常久远的事情。亚瑟从沉思中清醒过来时，手里已经不自觉地拿起了耀最新的一封信，标号20，落款时间是10月30日。现在这封信的内容对比来看很残酷，但是他还是怀着自虐的心态读了起来。

"…整个十月就快过去了，我依然没有收到你的任何消息，问起阿香他也总是顾左右而言他，想必是怕我伤心。七年来，我过生日第一次没有你的问候或是陪伴，你不可能是忘了，而是故意在回避。这已经不是习惯不习惯的问题，我一想到接下来我还要度过没有你的圣诞、新年、情人节以及结婚纪念日，你的生日身边也不会有我在—而且或许不是一年这样，而是年年如此—心中就感到一种难以言喻的恐慌。漫长的寂寞才刚刚开始。我想我依然爱着你，因为回忆起我们的过往我的心还是会剧烈抽痛，看到任何引发联想的事物我也会触景伤情，但是我不知道我是否还喜欢着此刻的你。我心目中的亚瑟·柯克兰不是这样的人，你总说法庭上对手越强越能激起你的斗志，可是你面对起自己的人生却这样地怯懦，这些日子一直坚持给你写信还一直期待着回音的我像个傻瓜一样…"

"我大概是太累了，你应该不会再收到我的来信了。"

耀这之后的确言出必践，中断了联系，否则按照过去的频率现在应该收到第26或者27封信了。

亚瑟捂住自己的眼睛，嘴角扬起奇异的笑，他已经迫不及待地猜测起耀见到自己时，会露出何种表情。


	12. Chapter 12

本章略长，终于到重头戏了！

|llll

"对不起，能不能请客人您再吩咐一遍，刚刚的要求实在太多，我一时没有记全。"

侍者面露难堪的神色，本来以为询问额外要求是指跟客人确认牛排做几分熟、有没有过敏物需要回避，然而眼前这位金发男子提的条款俨然可以构成一道新的菜。

"煎蛋要一面微焦一面刚好流黄，土司烤好应该晾在架上一刻钟，绝对不能放在盘里冷却再呈上来，培根必须去除肥肉并炸得稍稍带卷，茄汁炖豆你们若没有现做的，那就勉强接受罐装的吧，但是只能是Heinz的。其他必不可少的还包括黑布丁、血肠、炒蘑菇、水煮花椰菜，其中黑布丁…"客人忽然止住话头，"等等，你那个表情，是不是想说，'这看起来像一份可怕的英式早餐'？"

侍者下意识地点点头，又赶紧死命摇头。

"很、很抱歉先生，这样琐碎的要求我没有办法跟后厨交代，即使能通融递进去，今晚的各位大厨都忙得头上冒烟，更不要说本店金字招牌的王师傅了，好多客人指名要点他做的菜…要是惹恼了他就相当于得罪了我们的大boss，到时候我这种小虾米可是吃不了兜着走…"

客人挑起眼角打量了一下这只口风不严实的菜鸟，那双幽暗的绿眼睛忽然弯出让人费解的微笑。他轻咳了两声，随手把一张餐巾纸端端正正地放在了侍者用来呈上菜谱的托盘里，"别着急，你先擦擦汗。"

侍者不由得咽了口唾沫，他当然注意到了这位客人在他来之前正在支票簿上面签字，那个数额作为这家高级酒店的客人的寻常开销没什么大不了，但现在他居然把支票叠好藏在餐巾纸下面递给自己作为小费，那感觉就完全不一样了。

"…但、但是王师傅他人特别好，很好说话，我…我努力试试看，"侍者端托盘的手都在打颤，转身离开的步伐也轻快得带了点小跳。亚瑟注视着他远去的背影，心想果然无论在哪个国家拿人手软都是共通的人性弱点。他翻开侍者忘记带走的那份菜谱，第一页就赫然印着耀的照片，旁边注明了他在法国留学和在英国主持美食节目的经历，以及中国烹饪协会荣誉会员的身份，下面另有一长串厨艺大赛的优胜者头衔，如果把那些头衔都换成小皇冠的话，估计能压得耀抬不起头来。这样浮夸的风格显然不是耀的主意，从他照片上那近似苦笑的表情就能看出来。他伸出手指轻轻摩挲着照片上那个人的面部轮廓，心里乱糟糟的，有一瞬间觉得他好像长胖了些，下一秒钟又觉得他憔悴消瘦了不少。

这些日子，你过得好吗，耀。他喃喃自语道。

可是王耀并没有如他所愿地出现，只有那个半吊子侍者惴惴不安地赶了回来，他脸上红一阵白一阵的，犹豫好久才吞吞吐吐地说，"王师傅他…他让我务必把他的原话转达给你：'告诉那位客人他已被列入本店黑名单，如果本店没有黑名单就拿他祭旗，叫他识相点快滚'。"

金发的食客好像没有半点惊讶，只是笑眯眯地举起了一支专业的录音笔，上面红灯一闪一闪的，显然还在工作。

"请问，你们这儿受理投诉的部门在哪里？"

看来遇上的不是善茬，侍者追悔莫及，只好一路领着他到了领班面前。

"您好，我是法国知名美食杂志《xxx指南》的记者亚瑟·柯克兰，"他面不改色心不跳地拿出自己的律师证在这位貌似和善的中年男人眼前迅速晃了晃，确保他看不清证件上的文字。

那位侍者在领班耳边低声交代了一下事情的经过，对方半眯着眼把亚瑟上下打量一番，估计是觉得他的口音听起来像是一个地道的英国人在模仿法国人说英文，加上特地跑来这里点英式早餐，实在是别扭到了可疑的地步。

"最近我和同事正在采写一份关于中国各地顶级西餐厅的特辑，我原计划选择这家酒店作为华南地区的代表，然而…发生了一点小小的不愉快，"亚瑟不慌不忙地播放起之前录下的证据，还特地重复了那句"叫他识相点快滚"好几遍。

领班收敛起神色，说不管您提出过什么样的要求，这样的态度都是不可取的，请稍等，我这就请王先生过来，问个究竟。

不管破绽有多少，目的总算达到了。光是想象耀此刻的百般纠结，他心底就乐开了花。亚瑟走回自己的座位，却发现另一位侍者把他点的英式早餐送了过来，每条要求都做到了，跟他在家中时候的习惯分毫不差。显然是耀刚刚发了一通火，又反悔了。

啊啊，看到他了。黑发的主厨像被逼着打针的小孩子一样不情不愿地跟着领班走了出来，身上还穿着厨师的制服，帽子都没摘。

见到那个可恶的金发男人正挂着灿烂笑容望向他，耀咬紧了嘴唇，什么话都说不出来，愤怒的对视仿佛把周围的喧哗统统屏退，只剩下寂然无声的二人世界。

领班的目光在两个人身上打了几个来回，终于打破了僵局。

"…如果我没猜错，二位应该是私人恩怨吧？"他拍拍耀的肩膀，在他耳边小声建议道，"王师傅你也知道后厨现在很忙，一个小时能解决问题吗？我会跟厨师长先生单独解释，你快去换掉制服，这身装束太引人注目了。"

王耀僵硬地点了个头，没走出几步又退回来，从那个新入职的侍者的上衣口袋里揪出了冒出一角的支票，眨眼间就撕得粉碎。眼见刚刚降临的横财成了一堆废纸，那个新人心疼得直啧嘴。

又过了几分钟，耀才重新出现在他面前。他的长发在脑后高高束起，合身的马甲搭配着领结，胳膊上挽着西装外套，看上去就像是酒吧里的执事一样。

"…照片看了千百遍，还是远远不及本人可爱。"

亚瑟笑眯眯地拉他坐下，可耀却早已红了眼眶。

"大半年没消息就算了，一见面还就知道使唤人…"

他脸上堆满了恬不知耻的微笑，"这哪能叫使唤人呢，这是你的工作，我又不是不付钱。"

耀一拍桌子差点想走人，亚瑟连忙拽住他的胳膊，"大半年没见你就不能开心点吗，餐饮业好歹也是服务行业，再怎么说我现在还是你们店的客人呢，笑一个好不好。"

这一说不要紧，耀眼看就要哭出来了。

"你还知道'大半年没见'…"

亚瑟牵起他的手，放在唇边轻轻地吻了吻。耀吓得赶紧收回胳膊，抹掉了眼泪。他转身环顾四周，满满当当的大厅里倒是没什么客人注意到这边，可那群不打自招的同事却像被惊扰的土拨鼠一样立即缩回了抻长的脖子，假装关注起各自手头的事务，他稍微一回头，就能感觉到他们的目光再次聚焦了过来。

"耀，你告诉我，过去这段时间你对我最失望、最厌倦，铁了心不想再给我机会的时候，想在中国呆多久？"

耀愣了片刻，随即抱起胳膊，气鼓鼓地说，"要熟悉一个菜系起码得花三五年，中国可是有八大菜系，一不留神说不定大半辈子就那么过去了呢。"

"那么，满打满算四十年对么？"亚瑟不知为何一副如释重负的表情，"太好了，你还是留了时间跟我一起回乡养老的嘛…不过，既然确定要长期待在这边，我最近得回国处理一下我们那间公寓了。"

"…亚瑟…我刚刚是在开玩笑…"耀的心脏砰砰乱跳，他有点听不懂对方在说什么。

"不管你是开玩笑的还是认真的，都有没关系，因为我针对短期和长期做了两手准备。"

"等等，你的意思是…"

"我现在接到了两份工作的offer，不知道该选哪个，你可得帮我好好拿拿主意。其中一份是在香港以外籍注册律师的身份加入某家知名律所，两年后通过考试可以获得与本地律师一样的资格，不过我现在业务领域偏向国际商法，对外籍人士的限制原本就很小—这个是短期计划。另一份是东亚地区总部设在香港的跨国餐饮集团的法务代表，这样的话工作时间更有规律，可以更好地兼顾家庭—这个是长期计划。总而言之，都取决于你怎么规划你今后的事业啦。"

"…你…你都干了些什么，为什么突然这么冲动…"突如其来的信息量淹没了耀的认知，他的嗓音里已经有些哽咽。

"不不不，我要真是冲动，就会抛下一切，直接到广州去找份辅导赴英留学或是教外语的工作—因为中国大陆不接受外籍律师执业—虽然那样报酬也会很可观，但是我很喜欢我的职业，不想半途而废，因此才特别庆幸在离你这么近的距离有这样一个地方，法系和英国兼容，业界也有很多愿意提供帮助的校友和前辈，作为过渡阶段的选择再好不过。我知道这话会惹你不高兴，毕竟当年英国取得香港这块海外领地的手段是非正义的，所以请你务必原谅我有这样政治不正确的想法…虽然现在还是有几小时的车程，每周恐怕只有周末才能相聚，不过总比隔着大半个地球好吧。"

"你这家伙说得倒轻巧，骤然换环境哪有那么容易，偏偏是这种大事，怎么全让情感冲昏了头脑，"耀低下头嘀咕道。他轻轻地攥住了对方的袖子，亚瑟则用自己的手掌包覆了他的手。

"你要知道，在这种问题上，不考虑情感因素的所谓理性决策是不存在的。长期见不到你会让我烦躁，沮丧，情绪低落，完全没有心思专注工作，是为了维持正常的机能我才必须去寻找折衷的方案，更何况这对于我根本不算是事业上的牺牲…我花了半年的时间来做决定，国际商法也是当年在学校的时候实习过的领域之一，适应起来并没有那么难。将来中国和英国的贸易只会越来越多，有这方面的经历反而是优势。我现在有一大任务就是语言，如果你决定了要在中国呆很久，那肯定不止在广州这一座城市停留，那样的话我选择第二份offer，中文水平再提高一些，就可以申请调换到你身边去了。"

"…且不说繁体简体的差异了，要在香港学口语？真是我这辈子听到的最大的笑话。"耀的脸上终于有了点轻松的神色。

"香港现在就有很多人在学国语，你不知道吗？况且你自小和家人用的也是粤语，顺带学一学不好么。你上次用两个汉字就在我的专业领域把我给耍得团团转，以后可没那么容易了。"

他提起旧事，耀就又不好意思起来，"别、别指望我会感动，你又是一个人擅自做了那么多决定，本性根本就没改过。万一我告诉你我真打算今后都留在这边了怎么办，你也要在这种人生地不熟的地方呆一辈子？"

"不，我知道你不会的。"

"为什么那么肯定？"

"那会是一个很长的故事，你确定要听么？"

"…昨天在广州想找你工作的地点，结果不小心迷路了。我站在大街上，放眼望去全是令人晕眩的汉字，满街都是和你一样的华人在说着我几乎听不懂的语言，更不要说两地迥然不同的习俗和社会规范造成的文化冲击…虽然我曾经一次次地开导过你，可很多时候也只是站在自己的角度去想象你的感受，直到那一刻我才切身体会到，作为minority在社会上生存、在融入主流的同时保持自己的特质有多么困难。"

"你会对这里产生依恋，对这里有归属感，甚至想定居在中国，都不难理解。在这里你会是一株深深扎根、自由生长的大树，而不是与土地隔绝、委屈在花盆中的观赏植物。我曾经以为我与你会在一起，是因为你始终面临着融入主流的困扰，而我比你社会经验更丰富，可以为你排忧解难。你与我第一次相遇时那绝望无助的样子一直都镌刻在我的记忆里，我在处理其他人的案子的时候也常常想到那样的你，所以我才无法在二人关系中走出自己预设的定位，这份固执甚至让你遭受了那样严重的伤害。日子过得太久，我都忘记了，我们是为了让彼此更加幸福，才希望在一起的。有一天我发现你明明在中国可以发展得那么好，却因为顾虑到我而把自己局限在了那样一方小小的天地里，我意识到，或许我的存在才是让你幸福的障碍，在你的身边我快要找不到自己的位置了。"

耀拼命地摇着头说，你错了，不是这样的。

"—你先听我说完。"

"你的理想是什么呢，耀？就是这样定居中国，将中餐的技艺学到极致吗？那当然是值得追求的目标，我相信也是很多中国厨师共同的理想…"

"我曾说过，你出身的文化背景是你人生中宝贵的财富，然而你在西方社会成长的经历同样如此。你曾以为自己是居于在中西社会边缘的过客、在哪方都无法真正地融入，可正是因为如此，你恰恰可以成为一道沟通的桥梁。"

"你在法国求学的时光不是幻觉，在电视台工作的经历没有虚度，与我共度的那些时光，更是真实存在的，而且也早已化作了你生命底色的一部分。我有充分的自信下这样的论断。"

他的声音里有一种温和而坚定的力量。

"在这个世界上，一定有只有你能做到的事情，有只有你才能完成的梦想。"

"所以我确信，我和你是不会因为这样的理由分开的。"

他牵起他的手，在手心里印下一个轻柔的吻。这一次耀没有退缩，也根本没有心思顾虑周围人的看法。

"耀，能跟我说说么，你今后是怎么打算的？"

王耀深深地叹了口气，"…我的愿望听起来有些狂妄，你可别笑话我…"

亚瑟摇了摇头，用微笑鼓励他说下去。

"…这几个月来感触最深的一点，就是西方对中国的了解，比起中国对西方的了解，实在是少太多了。我总是在想，有没有什么方式能够让更多的西方人知道，中餐不仅仅是华人街的廉价速食，更不该被猎奇的食材所代表，它的背后同样有优雅精致的文化传统和繁荣兴旺的现代创新，一点也不逊色于西方—正如我的祖辈生长于斯的这个国家，其形象绝不是制造便宜商品的血汗工厂或者邪恶可怖的独裁帝国可以概括的。有数以亿计的人们在这里充满热情地工作和生活，他们见证着日新月异的变迁，也同样希望这个社会可以变得更加美好，以他们自己的双手…现在的中餐最为缺乏的，就是能够将这一切讲述出来的人。"

"我的二弟，濠镜，不知你还有没有印象，虽然他当年对你说过很决绝的话，但他对你的印象其实并不坏，那时候他也有他自己的无奈和苦衷，希望你不要怪罪他。濠镜是个既有商业意识又懂得长远规划的人，家中的那几爿店面被他打理得有声有色，最近他还在策划扩大经营规模。我已经同他商量过，虽然这个想法还只是雏形，但我还是希望自己将来回去，能够利用我在东西方所学到的知识与技艺—或许还有作为主持人的经验和知名度，如果那时候还有人记得我的话—创立属于我和他共有的餐饮品牌，将自己关于中餐的思考和理念通过西方人能够接受理解的方式传达出去。"

他说着这些话的时候，眼中闪动着他从未见过的热忱光芒，令他联想到一颗有着温柔色泽的幼生恒星，其引力足以影响自己这颗星球的轨道，使彼此成为相伴绕转的双星。

"可是…这只是我自作主张的想法，"他说到这里，忽然垂下双眸，"我还是很不安，甚至是有些害怕…你为了我，连事业重心都改变了…"

亚瑟伸手揉了揉他的头，"我都不害怕，你害怕什么。你只需要向我证明你的梦想足够宏大和有意义，值得我这么做就好了。对于这点你难道没有自信么？"

听到这话，耀猛地抬起头，目光灼灼地注视着他。

"说不定将来你和他还需要雇佣我来处理公司的法律业务…"亚瑟的语气里满满都是自得，"你们必须得非常成功才行，我的顾问费可是很贵的。"

"耀，你知道么，律师的职责就是维护当事人的合法权益，但正是为了当事人的利益最大化，在超出自己能力限度的时候往往需要主动退让，把案子交给更适合的同行去做。可现在我手里这起案子不同，我从来没有花过这样大的力气去做前期准备，案情调查也是我碰到过的最复杂的。你的委托信一封一封地不断寄来，我逃避过，退缩过，可最终还是明白过来，不管怎么艰难都必须自己去应对。"

"只此一桩，我无法交给别人—因为，你是我的终身客户呀。"

从我最初递给你那张名片的那一刻就注定了，我们一定会再次相逢的。

耀呆呆地凝望着他，刚才的话仿佛一记精准的子弹击中了他的心脏。他的泪水终于再也扼止不住，顺着脸颊簌簌滚落。亚瑟换到他侧面的座位上，将他揽过来靠住自己的肩头。

"如果不是那次意外，我还要多久才能明白你的沉默背后隐藏着这样广阔的一个梦想…我没发现的话，你难道就要带着这份遗憾走完一辈子么？"

"从今往后，我一定会努力学着更加体谅你的感受，可你也该学会表达你的情绪，愤怒也好，不满也好，偶尔也对我任性一点吧。"

耀已经没心思听他最后说了什么，只是任由自己的眼泪在他胸口的衬衫上洇开小小的一块潮湿。今夜的他经历了从极度失落到幸福满载的心情骤变，强烈的对比令他如同置身于一场不真实的梦里。

"…咳咳…不、不好意思打扰二位一下，"一个声音突然自他们身后传来，原来是刚才那个冒冒失失的半吊子侍者。

"啊啊，抱歉抱歉，一小时快到了，我这就回去，"耀连忙推开亚瑟，起身抹了抹眼角的泪痕，可脸颊的绯红却无法遮掩。完蛋了，今晚的事不知在同事之间激起多少八卦，日后的工作怎么做得下去啊。

"不，不，王师傅您不用着急，是这样的，我们领班那之后去跟餐饮部、住宿部的部门经理协调了一下，他说现在有一间总统套房因为预订的客人临时有事，现在空出来了—你也知道平安夜遇上这种机会多么不容易—如果有需要马上就可以提供给你们，啊对，是免费的，免费的…"

侍者耳畔兀自回响着领班之前的训话（"我在这西餐厅干了那么多年，什么轰轰烈烈的告白没见过，你们倒一个个急火火地围观上了，一会儿菜上错了一会儿倒茶烫到客人了，跟个刚进城的土包子一样，能不能有点跟本店档次配得上的眼界啊？作为服务生，非礼勿视非礼勿听是基本素质，明白吗？！"），与他今天三观遭受的冲击比起来，那张支票得而复失的遗憾在脑海中早就飘得没影了。

同事的体贴殷勤让王耀恨不得找个地缝钻进去，"不不，不用麻烦了，我不想这么招摇…我这就去跟他们解释一下，你们今夜这么忙，我还不得不早退，实在很不好意思。"

他感觉到亚瑟正饶有兴致地注视着他慌乱的样子，便扭头瞪了他一眼。

"先等我一会儿…对了，这是我费心费力做的，不许浪费掉，要是我回来发现有剩的再找你算账…"他说到这里，稍稍试了试桌上餐盘的温度，又特地吩咐那位侍者送回厨房去热一下，以免吃坏肚子。

亚瑟像个小学生一样听话地点点头，等餐盘端回来，不一会儿就风卷残云般地利落解决了。这么符合他口味的早餐，果然还是只有耀能做出来，连他自己都没法兼顾得那样周全。

他忽然想起香发给他的那份邮件，这一路他心急如焚，结果忘了这茬，抬头张望了一下，耀似乎还得等一阵子才回来，他赶紧翻出手机确认起来。

原来香那张纸上写的是，"我发誓我没有偷看过内容，一句话、一个词也没有"，邮件的附件是扫描好的七封信。当然他究竟有没有看过根本不重要，因为信上的状态已经成为过去式了：耀说在中止通信后也一直坚持每周都写信，只不过都锁在抽屉里，但他后来实在是很希望他在平安夜出现，于是把积压的信算好时间一口气捆绑投递了出去。

"你这个傻瓜…老是这么给我机会，会把我宠坏的啊。"

他把手覆在胸膛上半干的泪痕处，略带嗔怪地自语道。

xxxx

一离开那令人如芒在背的西餐厅，耀的神经顿时就松弛了下来。亚瑟迫不及待地揽住了他的肩膀，低头想给他一个久违的吻，却被他推开了。

"…着急什么，这还在大街上呢…"

这句话根本就没有说服力，放眼望去路上的行人全都是一对对如胶似漆的年轻情侣，在这个正在经历外来文化猛烈冲击的国家，几乎任何西方节日都可以被恋人们过成情人节，更不要说原本就是重头戏的平安夜了。

"…为什么不接受他们的好意呢…我刚刚听到的时候本来都心痒痒了…"亚瑟在他耳畔低语着，声音里有浓重的暧昧成分。

耀歪头躲开那刺激得他全身过电的吐息，"…整理房间的小妹观察力比刑侦警察都敏锐，不出半天你用的是什么size都能传遍整栋大楼，你倒可以一走了之，我今后还要在那儿上班呢…"

他甩开亚瑟的胳膊，从衣兜里翻出一件精心包装的礼物，往他手里一撂，"喏，拿去，圣诞快乐。"

亚瑟站在原地，愣愣地答了句谢谢。从重量判断应该是一罐茶叶，这倒没有超出他的预料，中国本地肯定出产很多种自己没尝过的好茶叶。不过耀连礼物都准备好了，要是到最后都没见到人不知道得多难过，想到这点他心里有块地方就变得柔软又刺痛。

看到亚瑟一手捧着盒子，一手拎着孤零零的手提包，似乎揣兜里也不是放包里也放不下，耀明白过来他肯定是把行李箱放在酒店里了。

"你住哪里？我现在就去把你的行李载上。"不一会儿，他就领着他到了地下车库，"虽然住的员工宿舍离上班的地方只有几步路，可老板说什么也要给我配部车，说是外出录节目方便…"

提到这个，耀又挂上了和他在菜单照片上类似的苦笑。

"你参加一次电视烹饪竞赛，能给他的店多带去多少曝光率啊，这买卖不能更合算了，我要是boss我也会的。"亚瑟一边说着，一边打开车门，却发现面前是方向盘。

"…你想开？还是省省吧，不习惯左驾很危险的，我刚来的时候也差点出事故。"他把他赶到对侧去。

"那你为什么要把专职司机推掉？"亚瑟换到副驾驶座，看到案板上放着一只熊猫的小摆件，不由得面带微笑，心想他果然还是那个性子改不了。

"你怎么知道…唉，我就是不习惯走到哪儿都有个人毕恭毕敬地跟着…"他打燃火，一路驶上了大道。

汽车开了好一阵才抵达亚瑟住的酒店。在服务生把几大箱行李都装进后备箱的时候，他在从中取出了一个半大的纸箱子，抱回副驾驶座。里面盛着满满的金红翠绿，全是圣诞风格的礼物。

"弗朗西斯和贞德送你的不必说，年年都是亲手做的巧克力。我哥，斯科特，往年连个电话都懒得接，今年不知道怎么转性了，忽然邮来了一瓶陈年的威士忌，还特地注明是送给你的不是给我的不许我想多，我登机的时候差点没通过安检…诺斯也寄了礼物来。"

他拆开了一个鼓鼓的纸袋子，里面是好像是什么软乎乎毛绒绒的东西，"…不知道威廉跟他们两个说了些什么，好像这次要是没成功他们就再也见不到活的我似的。"

耀板起脸，腾出控制方向盘的手来敲了敲车内装饰的红木，说大过节的别瞎说话。

"那个是…帽子？"他往他手里一瞄，不由得心里咯噔一下。

"对，你一顶，我一顶。"他干脆地答道。

"你这个哥哥是住在贝尔法斯特的那位？他和你有多大仇…"

"啊？他是和我从小就关系恶劣，不过这次的卡片上态度还成…"

"—亚瑟，别戴那个。"

可亚瑟已经兴致勃勃地把那针织帽套头上了，"为什么？你要不也试试，挺暖和的。"

"…"耀咬紧嘴唇，好像遇到了十分窘迫的问题，"我真的非常感谢他的好意，但是我绝对不会戴，你也不许戴，真想要帽子我隔天给你单独买都成。"

"…我不知道他究竟哪里得罪你了…"

"不是因为他干了什么，只是…为什么非得要送那个颜色…"

"唔，这是圣帕特里克的象征色，他们那边就流行这个…奇怪，你以前没提过你这么讨厌天主教啊？"

"…总、总而言之，这事今后别提了。"

亚瑟耸耸肩，把那两顶无辜的帽子抛到后座上，心想他这么为难定有特殊原因，大不了改天问问香。

"—接下来是这个…你的拳击教练送了你一副哑铃，还让我督促你勤加练习。"

"—你见到了基尔伯特？！"正好到了红灯处，耀扳起手刹，惊讶地转过头。

"不然我怎么说这次的案情调查很复杂呢…这家伙送啥不好，害得我托运行李的时候超重好几磅。"

"他那个人就是这样，特别实心眼…"耀的嘴角扬起会心的微笑，这礼物确实很有基尔伯特的风格。

"…然后是我送你的，你猜猜。"他递给他一个略微有些发沉的盒子，又补充道，"你今年的生日我没赶上，但是单独补又不应景，明年我送你双份的好了。"

礼物晃起来有金属碰撞的响声，好像是好几件东西。

"是厨具吗？这种东西你怎么带上飞机的…"

见到亚瑟摇头，他冥思苦想了一阵，最后还是举手投降了。

"其实是园艺工具套装，我本来还想带点种子，可惜你也知道，海关查这种外来物种查得特别严。"

"—你怎么知道我没种花…好吧，是因为安顿下来都秋天了，加上中餐部西餐部的活都很忙…"

耀肯定是因为始终没有听到他的消息，所以才不想故意做这种容易陷入回忆不能自拔的事情。这样的心思他不会主动跟他提及，但亚瑟基本上能估计个八九不离十，在他看到耀的信之前，也差不多是同样的状态。

"…大概，是我和你有心电感应吧。。"亚瑟挠挠脸颊，扭头望向车窗外拥挤的人潮。到处都是顾盼自豪的情侣，刚刚被他的态度强行压抑下来的欲念，现在在心底又开始骚动起来。

"…今年的礼物已经让我惊喜连连了，怎么还有…会是谁我真的猜不到。"

耀瞄到他怀里的箱子里还剩着什么。

"…啊，是你妹妹，送了你一条围巾。"

汽车忽然耸动了一下。听到他的那句话，耀一激动踩油门踩狠了。

"梅？怎、怎么会…她不是…不是…"

"'她不是很讨厌你吗？'你是想说这个吧。"

"—你…你都跟她说了些什么？"

"—还有这个。帮你二弟带的婚帖和喜糖，日期是在今年中国传统新年的一月六日。Leon说他直接给你打红包，就不给我增添行李重量了，这么多人里就他最懂我的苦。你查查你手机，这个时间点，该收到了吧。"

"…你是说，除了阿香，他们两个都知道了？"

"除了不清楚吵架的真正原因，其他都知道。"

"—可我明明今天早上还跟他们连线过…"

"这种事不告诉你不是很正常么，不然哪有惊喜啊。"对方坦然地答道。

"等等，你是从什么时候开始知道'委托信一封一封不断寄来'的？"耀终于从当初占领整个脑海的感动中觉察出了破绽。

"第三封的时候。"他的语气波澜不惊。

"…我想起来了，濠镜说有个投资者要入股我家的店，条件十分优厚，我不相信有这种无事献殷勤的好事，可濠镜那么精明的人却跟我保证说对方绝对可以信赖。这事我当初就有点怀疑…这么说…"

"是的，那是我差人去办的。本来没想到会露馅的，你弟弟太厉害了。不过若不是他主动约我见面把一切都摊开了说，你妹妹估计也没那么容易原谅我。"

"所以你从半年前就已经明白来龙去脉了，可你还是跟阿香，还有其他两个人一起串通好了瞒着我？"

"没错。"

说不清是哪件事更令他震怒，是他恶意欺骗的事实，抑或是眼前这毫无愧怍的态度。耀把车往路边一甩，熄掉了火。

"我原本以为你是先做了那么多的事情，到了最后关头才回到家，从阿香那里听说了前因后果，然后才看到信…"

"为什么…你就忍心这么优哉游哉地瞒着我，眼睁睁看我每一天都过得那样忐忑不安，这种感觉难道很有趣吗？我从一开始满怀期待变得逐渐失望，到最后都绝望得快要崩溃了…明明你只要稍微给我打个电话，我就不用经历那些的煎熬…"

王耀双手把方向盘紧紧攥着，指关节都泛起了青白。

"我知道这个过程让你感到极为痛苦，可这也是我必须这么做的理由。"

在他听来，亚瑟此刻的语气异常冷静，如果不是冷酷的话。

"耀，你在与我相处的时候总是那样坚强，隐忍，勇敢得好像从来不曾受过伤一样。嘴上说不原谅我，结果每次都那样轻易地宽宥了我的过错，即使遭受了重重的伤害，也会选择自己一个人愈合伤口，留给我的只有微笑，还有那句常常挂在嘴边的'不用担心'。家庭环境的原因让你你习惯了给予和付出，可人的心不是永不枯竭的泉水，如果长期没有对方的回应，你同样会沮丧、挫败，会陷入怀疑和动摇，这样下去总有一天，再坚不可摧的爱也会被消磨殆尽的。耀，你只是比普通人坚强一些，不，或许不止一些，但从来不是没有上限的机器人。你总说我会犯错是由于我的骄傲和固执，可是你却没有意识到，你的固执远比我更甚。"

"或许你会说，这样的话直说就好了，为什么非得绕这样的弯子，为什么要让你承受这百般的折磨。这几个月以来，看着你那样强颜欢笑，难道我就会快乐吗？只是因为我知道，如果不这么走一遭，不真切地尝到一味逞强给自己带来的刻骨铭心的痛，我的劝告在你那里就是左耳进右耳出，进不了你的心。"

"耀，为了爱勇往直前、奋不顾身的你是那样地迷人，可那是因为你几乎封闭了该有的痛觉，连自己的心早已伤痕累累都意识不到。人必须把自己的感受放到第一位，以此为前提去爱和被爱，付出与给予才会有良性的循环。只有这样的爱，才是永不枯竭的。"

耀的眼中映着来往车辆流转的灯光，狭小的空间里只能听见二人深重的呼吸，彰显着沉默的漫长。

"…你会这么说，是因为我给了你太大压力，让你无力承受了吗？"

终于逼出了他的这个问题，亚瑟长出了一口气，语调里反而带上了十足的释然。

"你要知道，我这个人，对手越强，就越是斗志昂扬。你是我遭遇到的最强大的敌手，正因为如此，我才绝对不会输给你，在这场穷尽一生的赛局上。"

耀猛地转过头，正好对上亚瑟的视线。暗碧的双眸挑衅般地拒绝任何退让，那其中隐藏着脆硬剔透的锋棱，像宝石原矿未经斧凿的断面一样折出微亮的环境光。过去他旁听法庭审判的时候，只要看到亚瑟有这样的眼神，他就知道那场官司他肯定能赢下来。可现在是自己处在他的对立面，这样的态度就显得过于强势，甚至可以称得上是咄咄逼人。

然而这并不令他惶恐不安—或者说，它于他心底催生出的，是与之截然相反的东西。

"…耀，家对于你来说，意味着什么呢。"他轻声问道。

"有人说，家是绞杀人的自由的温柔镣铐，致密黏腻的爱会锈蚀生命的利刃，令每一个独一无二的灵魂从此堕入因循往复的日常。"

"—可我不相信。"

"家该是在一个人倦怠消沉的时候，允许他暴露出最为脆弱的一面、卸下全部的伪装，却依然可以给予他包容与爱、令他重新积蓄起力量去迎击外界风雨的地方，正如飞鸟的巢从不会阻碍它们在空中翱翔。我们的家对我来说正是这样的场所，我倚靠着它，依赖着它，却一度以为所有的力气都来自自己身上。从前的我不知珍惜，后来才渐渐明白这有多么可贵。只是…我不敢确定，它对你来说是否同样如此。"

"耀，答应我，从今往后，你要学会索取，学会指责，学会一切能让你如释重负却被你扼杀在萌芽状态的坏脾气。因为在这个家里，你面对的不是别人，而是我啊。"

一口气说完这段话的亚瑟，伸手握住了耀那快跟方向盘嵌在一起的右手。僵直的手指在他掌心不自觉地颤抖，却拒绝回应他的温柔触碰。金发的男人索性俯身靠近，他的猎物仓促别过头，令那个吻险险掠过面颊。

"难怪律师那样招人恨…明明每次都是你理亏，说到最后全成了我理亏。"

王耀不肯表露出一丝让步，只是目不斜视地发动车子，重新开上了路。

他的乘客低声笑了笑，完全没有收手的意思，似乎是决心要把骚扰驾驶员的事业进行到底了。


	13. Chapter 13

本章终于可以写肉了，真是来之不易啊二位（被打飞~

lllll

亚瑟充分感受到了世界的恶意。

原本以为自己不久前才力挽狂澜、完成了这在旁人眼中几近不可能的壮举—拯救他和耀的这场婚姻危机，终于可以好好享受属于两个人的温馨时光，却发现此刻自己的待遇连FFF团团员都不如。

现在他孤身一人困在在黑洞洞的汽车里，额头上的伤还在淌着涓细的血流，肋间也隐隐作痛，四周能见到的不是灯火通明的圣诞装饰，就是旁若无人地亲昵在一起的情侣。他觉得自己好像被关在铁笼子里供游人观赏的珍稀物种，笼子外挂着说明牌，上书："亚瑟·柯克兰，曾经是世界上最幸福的人，现为一条因不懂读空气于平安夜惨遭遗弃的新晋单身狗。"

事情是这样的。大约十分钟以前他还在车上，趁着王耀忙着操纵方向盘和变速杆腾不出空，对他上下其手。他觉得耀那满脸通红还只能口头抗议无法反击的样子可爱极了，却没想到对方一脚出其不意的刹车把他整个人摔得撞向挡风玻璃，一记重拳紧随而至震得他肝胆俱裂。他整个脑海都乱嗡嗡作响，只隐约听见他强按着怒火说，柯克兰先生， 不系安全带有什么后果，你不会连这点常识都没有吧，你平安夜到底是打算在医院过还是警察局过？

还没等他反应过来耀就摔门下车了，走的时候熄了火切了电还把车门反锁了。周围人潮一波波地涌过，他根本没看到他到底往哪儿去了，本想拨他电话，却发现刚才耀问他要过手机，说是要存下他几位哥哥的联系方式好好同他们道谢，之后就故意没还给他。这原本也难不住他，好歹包里还有笔记本，只要有网就能联系上…只要有…该死，这大街上根本就没可以用的wifi。

他的视线落在离车一步开外那对激情拥吻的男女身上。好好的平安夜不跟家里人呆一起跑大街上来秀恩爱是怎么回事啊，送苹果是什么奇怪的风俗啊，头上还带着亮闪闪的恶魔角，不知道跟节日氛围完全不搭吗，他看他们一百个不顺眼，恨不得砸了车窗冲出去把他们从他眼前轰走。对了，可以砸窗户…可是如果刚砸了耀就回来了，估计只能火上浇油。他手足无措地呆在黑暗里，感觉整个世界都在与自己为敌。…不过，这本来也是自己自作孽不可活吧，之前动手动脚耀都警告过他多少次了，可他就是按捺不住，心想干嘛非得回家啊，就在这车上来一发不行吗，他都大半年没碰过他了，难道他就没有感受到和自己一样的饥渴吗…细细想来，耀那么生气，也确实是自己做得太过分了，明明就是自己的责任，结果让他担惊受怕那么久，还要讲得那样理直气壮道貌岸然，耀窝着一肚子火还要忍受他厚颜无耻的骚扰，只给他一拳已经是很温柔了。他胡思乱想着不知过了多久，只觉得呼吸越来越急促，头也变得昏昏沉沉—不好，一定是缺氧了。没有空调循环的封闭空间，呆久了会出人命的。耀是彻底忘了他吗？万一他一整个晚上都不回来怎么办，说不定自己真要交代在这儿了。到那时候耀会后悔吗?还是会为了自己到最后都没有对他表示过歉意而愤怒？不管怎么说，要是还有机会见到他，他一定—

一阵清新的冷风忽然吹进车厢，他猛一抬头，看到那个人已经回来了，就坐在自己身边的驾驶座上。他几乎是整个人扑了过去，像因为在家中胡闹被主人关小黑屋的汪星人终于被刑满释放一样，把他给紧紧抱住了。

"我错了，耀…我还以为你再也不回来了，"他的声音激动得有些发颤。

"我怎么会不回来呢…即使我不想要你这人了，车我总是得要的吧…"他并没有回应他的拥抱，身体在他怀中仍然僵直着，"你才呆那么一小会儿就受不了了，我可是这么过了大半年。"

这么说，他刚才确实是有意的。

"我发誓…我以后再不会无缘无故把你给抛下了。"

"有缘有故就可以么？"他反问道。

"不、不，无论发生什么情况都不敢了。"他连忙答道，向来伶牙俐齿的自己竟会被他抓到逻辑漏洞，他紧张得差点咬到舌头。

"…每次都这么涎皮赖脸的，还不就是仗着我喜欢你吗。"耀的语气终于软了下来。

"偶尔发发脾气的感觉怎么样？"他略略抬起头，碎金的头发在他颊边来回蹭出窸窣的声响。

"…感觉好极了，"耀拍拍他的背，忍住不把他跟一只摇着尾巴恳求原谅的大金毛联想到一起，"看来以后该多试试。"

"嗯，那样最好。"他把胳膊收得更紧，觉得自己的幸福又全部回来了。

"那现在放开我。"

哪怕是心底有一万只猫爪子在挠，他也不敢不听他的命令。

xxxx

回到耀的家中，又被他赶着洗了澡，还被教训说西方人早上洗澡晚上不洗是陋习。原本以为可以两个人一同沐浴，也被他严正拒绝了。耀扔给他一件备用睡衣，说要不你先要不我先，两个人挤一起只会没完没了。他有些失望，可还是老老实实地先去洗了。

浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，本想扒在门口偷窥一下正在洗澡的耀，却被他突然开门拿喷头浇了一脸，他只好悻悻地退回来。没办法，他对他的习性简直不能再熟悉了。

现在他正穿着小一号的睡衣，整个人倒在耀的床上。鼻腔里充斥着床单散发出的洁净的阳光气息，还有耀那诱人的味道。耀并不像白人那样常常用到香水，但他身上总有一股苦淡的茶香，令他清醒又沉迷。他抱着他的被子仿佛是抱住了他的整个人一般，身体渐渐有了燥热的反应。之前的无能本来就是心理障碍，自从向他坦白交代了一切之后，功能也就恢复了，可惜从那以后他再也没见到过耀本人，不知道待会儿真到了紧要关头还能不能保持。他怕自己状态来得太快，连忙起身张望，寻觅转移注意力的东西。

耀的床头摆着他和他的合影，还有耀全家人的照片。旁边的书架上是各种讲解美食文化和烹饪方法的书，中英法文都有，他果然到哪儿都跟搬了座图书馆似的。写字台上像过去他们住在一起时一样铺着纸笔，他说自己烦躁的时候就会写写毛笔字来平复心情。再远一点的地方悬挂着沙袋和梨形球，一看就知道那教练担忧的事情毫无必要，耀肯定在坚持练习—难怪刚才那拳打得他现在肋骨都有些疼痛…

浴室的门开了，他竖起耳朵，听见他的脚步正逐渐靠近。他忽然想到一个恶作剧的点子，连忙扑在床上，假装睡着。

耀看到他那陷入梦乡不省人事的样子，轻轻叹了口气。他是有些失望么？本想吊吊胃口，结果却不料自己太疲劳，直接睡过去了？他感觉他走到了床边朝自己俯低了身子，湿润的发丝扫着他的面颊，随后一枚温热的吻落在了他的眼睑上。

"睡着的样子明明这么可爱，可是平时怎么就知道顶嘴呢。"他用中文略带揶揄地说。

说时迟，那时快。亚瑟一手忽然揽住他后颈阻止他抬起身，另一手环住他的腰把他整个人往床上带，耀一下子失去平衡栽倒在他胸前，又被他扣着翻了半个身，压在了身下。

"—太轻敌了哟，亲爱的，"他有几分得意地俯视着他。耀的黑发在床单上如丝缎般铺开，眉头恼怒地皱起来。

"'顶嘴'是什么意思，是不是和'亲嘴'差不多的意思？"他一知半解地问，唇边是邪恶的笑意。

"差不多个鬼—你、你怎么连那种词都知道？！"他忽然意识到自己称赞他可爱的话多半被他听懂了，脸色不由得红了几分。

"我在出发之前请教过我的中文老师，我说进度太慢了，先教我些急用的，他就教我了。这样的必备用语我学了可多了，你想听么？"

他凑在他耳边说了一连串。耀听得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，不知道是因为那不加掩饰的内容，还是因为他那别扭的发音。

"…哪来的这种不知羞耻的老师，没有半点为人师表的—"他还没说完，就被他迫不及待地吻住了。

久违的焦灼滚烫的触感，双唇如一道鲜血淋漓的伤口在空气中剧痛难耐地绽裂开。一开始还碰到了耀的些许阻碍，可迅速就被他的轻咬所瓦解，或许他也找不到抵抗的动机。这份坦然呈上的脆弱为对方的温柔所接纳和抚慰，正如这世间最美妙的疗伤药一般。他几乎不能忍受片刻的分离，除非是为了不死于自己和他为彼此营造出的密不透风的致命窒息。

"耀…你都不知道这大半年我怎么过来的…"他在他唇边留下一连串碎吻。

"…哦？怎么过的？"他不依不饶地盯着那双浸润着浓重欲望的眼，追问道。

"…这说来有些难为情…还记得当初找上门来教训我的小子么？他当时留下了他的相簿和相机…"他躲开他的目光，吻一路下行，往他颈侧震颤的动脉滑去。

"…我说后来怎么找都找不着…原来是被你私藏了。"他又好气又好笑，想要多教训他几句，又被他恣意流连的吻打断。

"你说我多么凄惨，明明是你正经的伴侣，这么长时间以来却得靠跟踪狂偷拍的照片来缓解生理需求。"他抓起他在他发间流连的手，放到自己那正逐渐隆起的部位。

隔着浴袍也能感觉到的灼热，将他对他的欲念昭示无疑。他不知道亚瑟具体是什么时候恢复的，可想象着他对着自己的照片自渎到高潮的样子，耀的面颊迅速烧了起来。

"—这、这还不是你自作自受的，一开始就道歉哪有后来那么多麻烦。"

"我自作自受是我活该我认了，可是连累你受苦多不应该。"他一脸坏笑地打量着他窘迫的眉眼，"你难道就没想过我么？"

见他不肯回答，他伸手抚过他胸口，隔着浴袍揪住那稍稍挺立的部分轻捻起来。

衣物的纤维加上他手指的力道交织出明快如火花的愉悦感，他情难自抑地扬起下颌，暴露出颈间更多诱人的象牙白。

"…大半年不见，你好像变得比以前敏感了许多？"他故意哪壶不开提哪壶，"我还以为你总得找点什么乐子来缓解一下呢。"

"—你以为谁都像你啊。"耀果然被他激怒了。他用力推开他，坐了起来。他却半寸不离地靠过去，从他背后抱住了他。

"这位先生~你一个人是怎么度过那些漫漫长夜的？难道你从来没有寂寞难耐的时候吗？"他在他耳畔捏起嗓门说着，那份属于女性的轻柔粘软几乎可以以假乱真。

"抱歉，小姐…我已经结婚了。"耀原本还打算跟他生气，结果被他惟妙惟肖的音色给逗得差点笑出来。

"…可是我听说你和你家那位早就分居两地了~"他毫无廉耻地继续着他的模仿秀，"即使偶尔尝个鲜也没人会知道的。"

"…是啊，那家伙是个混蛋，自己出轨了，还跟我说只要我也出一次，两个人就扯平了。"

"那不是正好么，即使被他知道他也没理由指责你…其实呢，我的丈夫也差不多，一个人去了遥远的异国，天知道还有没有回来的心思…你看我们两个，是不是很相配呢？"

耀在他怀里轻笑了两声，随后便扣住他的双腕往身侧一分。他虽然知道他今非昔比，也立即下意识地试图收拢手臂，可还是没习惯他现在的力量。耀从他的怀抱中成功脱出，又转过身，跨坐在他半蜷的大腿上，把他的面颊轻轻捧住，他不得不仰头才能看清他那锐利的双眸。

"—很好，小姐，你这么想引我犯罪，今晚就陪你玩一次。"

耀的吻带有十足的侵略性，唇舌像钝重的刀戟划开他的伤口，宣示着无可争辩的主权。他很少这么主动地吻他，这份意外令亚瑟整个人都有些发懵，等他回过神自己已经被按倒在床上，双腕也被控在头顶，下半身更是被他牢牢地制住。本来两个人还有些体格差距，可通过后天的训练他已经大大弥补了这一不足。他连忙以腰肌发力想通过翻身把他从自己身上掀下去，可哪里是学过专业地面技的他的对手。过去耀总是很配合他，从不在这种场合下用功夫，然而刚刚临时的角色扮演似乎把他的斗志全都激发出来了。

"…你这家伙…什么时候长这么重了，"他拒绝承认是自己技不如人，"我可是为了你…茶不思饭不香，瘦了十来磅呢…"

一听他卖惨，耀被戳中了软肋，刚刚还凌厉逼人的眼神也柔和下来，"…吃惯我做的，工作餐就没办法忍，我知道，可我教你那么多菜，就没学会一样能填饱肚子的么？"

他只是想转移话题，趁着他精神松懈的机会挣脱困境，不过耀立即就回过神来，扼住了他反抗的企图。

"小姐，你可得说话算话哟。"

这下亚瑟真的绝望了，他深深吸了口气，好像作了什么艰难的决定似的，说，好吧，只要你开心就好。

耀有些困惑地看他伸长手在床头柜里翻找起来。

"…你…在找什么？"他问。

"还有什么，润滑剂呀。"他喉间含混不清地咕哝道。

"…我一个人住，怎么会在家里准备那种东西。"答案太过直白，令他有些不好意思。

"那…洗手间总该有些替代品吧？"他的脸红了个透，扭过头藏起自己的表情，"我可是第、第一次啊，你温柔一点。"

"…等等，你那是什么态度…"耀忽然意识到为什么吻他的时候，他的反应那样僵硬。

"—你刚才是不是以为，我要上你？"

他紧闭双眼，毅然决然地点点头。

"我只是吓唬吓唬你而已，你竟然当真了。"

耀笑得栽倒在被子上几近蜷成一团，发觉自己误解了他的意思的亚瑟懊恼地翻坐起来，试图找个理由暂时逃离这令人难堪的现场，"…不管谁上谁下，总得找点什么润滑的东西。"

"哦哦，那个啊，"他还是止不住笑声，断断续续地说，"你去衣帽架上找我的外套，兜里有。"

家中没有为什么又会随身带着，他嘀咕了一句。心底带着不悦的疑惑，他趿拉着拖鞋走向门廊，终于找到了他想找的小瓶子，而随之飘落在地的是一张纸片。

他捡起来端详了一下，发现那是张超市的小票，从时间上看，恰好是他把自己锁在车里那段时间。

"…你这口是心非的家伙…装作和我生气，结果是去买这个了么，"之前的尴尬和不快全都消散一空，他舔了舔嘴唇，胸中重新燃起满溢的喜悦。耀把底牌交代了，这下可没有什么能阻止他了。

"…说起来，你为什么就从来都没想过当top呢？"他让他侧躺在自己怀里，一面帮他扩张一面问道。

"—轻、轻点儿，我很久没做过了…"他反手绞住了他的金发，似是在阻止，又像在催促。

"…可是我才放进两根指头，你待会儿要怎么办呀…"他轻柔地吻去他嘴角紧咬的苦楚。想起他正经的上一次居然是自己鬼迷心窍安排的诱奸，他的心脏一阵绞痛。

"…喂，我又不是说要你停下来…"他晃了晃自己的腰，眼中燃起不服输的欲念。

他的手指又感受到了那致密而焦渴的缠绕，似乎在邀约着更为粗暴的对待。他只好收拾起心底的爱怜，将第三根手指缓缓插入。这样充实的感觉让耀几乎说不出话，只剩下浅而急促的喘息。

"亚瑟…你要知道，"他在他耳畔气若游丝地低语着，"…我不是牺牲了…让步了…或者只为了让你开心才在下面的…"

他的手指刺激到了他某处敏感点，令他全身像反张的弓一样紧绷起来。

"…如果不是遇到你…我都不知道自己有多么享受当bottom…"

亚瑟抽出手指，另一手把他的头掰得迎向自己，然后封堵住了他的呼吸。他刚刚气喘太急，这样下去会因为过度通气引发不适的。当然这只是他事后的想法，当时的他只是想让他转移注意力，别在自己真正插入的那一刻感受到太多的痛苦。

"…疼么？"他几乎是在他的齿间低低地问。

耀的眼角隐约聚着水光，轻浅的笑意撞上了他探过来的唇舌，"…但是值得。"

他用双臂给他提供牢固的依靠，抽插也已尽量放得轻缓，可耀还是遏制不住因疼痛引发的全身战栗。

"耀…你明明都疼得哭出来了，"他吻去他滑落的泪水。他们还是太久没有好好做过了，即使耀温热的内壁几乎像他们第一次尝试时那样紧窄而服帖地包裹着自己，令他差点要精关失守，可他还是无法只顾自己享受而让他承受那样大的折磨。

"…这就像喜欢着你的感觉，"他的手颤抖着探到他唇边，然后用指尖给他下撇的嘴角挑起一丝上扬的弧度，"虽然有时候会痛苦会流泪，甚至后悔起为什么要和你开始这一切，可是最终收获到的快乐和满足，比那些都多多了。"

他伏在他肩头笑了笑，心想他果然还是老样子，非得从根源上去挑战，才能让他改变一点点。

耀有些困惑地回头望着他，好像是不明白他为什么忽然退了出去。

他坐在床沿边，又示意他转过身面对自己，说，"这次你自己来。"

"为、为什么？"意外地被他提出这种要求，他有些诧异。他不是没主动过，不过亚瑟过去似乎更喜欢看自己在他的身下辗转呻吟的样子，他是个征服欲控制欲都很强的人，而他则不太介意让着他点。

"我说过，你可以对我任性一点…如果觉得疼，马上停下来也没关系。"见他还在犹豫，他直接抄手到他腋下把他给揽起来，骑坐在自己身上。

"喂，拿出点你刚刚那差点让我误解的气势来好么？"

他的话终于令他坚定了斗志。耀小心地扶住那段茎身，对准自己的穴口缓缓降下身体，中间他数次停下动作，最后终于一沉到底，将他整个欲望都吞噬殆尽，两个人几乎是发出如释重负的叹息。

"耀，看着我，"他一边说着，手一边顺着他的腰侧滑落，猝不及防地捉住了他的敏感部位。

被他拿住要害的耀身体僵直了片刻。

"…敢这么对我放肆的只有你了…"

"—我敢这么放肆对待的也只有你了。"

"…又顶嘴。"

"'顶嘴'到底是什么意思？"他凑过来，又想趁机亲他一下。

耀被他弄得完全没脾气，只好咬紧牙关，不情不愿地接下挑战，抬眼注视着他。

身体被他严丝合缝地填塞着，他想要摇晃一下都很困难，但光是一紧一松的收缩，都足以撩拨起身下那个人眼中明灭动摇的欲火。而亚瑟手中的操纵更是熟稔又刺激。体外的快慰和体内的酸涩从两条路径升腾上来，在神经的网络上如葛藤般缠绕编织，最终汇成难以阻遏的湍流冲向头顶，令他光是招架都很困难。

交错的兴奋令耀终于开始适应他体内那无法忽视的硬挺。他尝试着缓慢而有节奏的来回推进，每当他研磨过某个特定的点的时候，就会有一束轻快的闪电掠过他的全身。亚瑟当然没有放过他表情中那轻微的异常，他配合着他的探索偶尔挺送自己的腰臀，带给他新鲜又强烈的冲撞。耀开始主动去找寻和迎合那个点，并渐渐置身于忘却外界的迷醉之中。他甚至没有意识到对方是多么渴望看到他此刻紧闭的眼睫中封存着何种蛊惑人心的光泽。

亚瑟半眯着眼，欣赏着对方在自己身上颠倒错乱的样子。耀看起来真的很享受，他高高仰着头，放心地向他坦露出颈间脆弱之处，全身的肌肤泛起情热的红潮，乌黑发丝随着起伏的节奏缭乱飞扬。耀整个人像是风口浪尖轻盈跃动却从不翻覆的小舟，进退逡巡间牢牢把握着自己欲望攀升的潮汛。他沉浸在自己的世界，似乎忘记了身下还有他的存在一般，这对于耀来说十分难得，因为他过去总是顾忌到他的体验，没有办法充分解放身体的需求。

高潮降临的那一刻，耀感觉自己仿佛浮游于空明的海水里，海浪一遍遍地冲刷着岸边摇摇欲坠的理性的礁石，直到它们碎裂崩落。身体仿佛在一瞬间被掏空只剩下躯壳，又立刻被异质的外来物填补。他忽然意识到有人把握着他的欲望，自始至终都在引导他一步步堕入这片暖而澄澈的海，连忙睁开眼，却看到令他惊慌失措的一幕。

"对、对不起…亚瑟，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉，"他反复地说着，从床头抽出数张纸巾试图替他收拾这狼狈的景象。亚瑟的胸膛上，面颊上甚至是头发上都挂着他刚才释放出的白浆，有的是喷溅的斑点，有的是滴落的涓流，可亚瑟本人却一点没觉得这意味着屈辱，相反，二人的主动权牢牢把握在他的手里。他饶有兴致地看他那慌乱懊恼的样子，还舔了舔唇边他留下的那抹浆液的味道。

微腥而黏腻的，属于耀的味道。

"所以我说，你要更多地在意自己的感受。过去我让你为我做的比这过分的事情多多了，从今往后你也要学着适应，学着对我做这样的事情…刚刚那感觉痛快么，耀？"他问。

"—你、你这个傻瓜，又在瞎说什么歪理…"

可是耀的神情把答案再明显不过地挂在脸上。这样酣畅淋漓的宣泄对他来说实在是美妙极了，他刚刚才从中平复下来，即使生理上疲惫不堪，可心理上还留恋不已。

有时候他真是恨不得放弃与他对视的诱惑把他的眼睛蒙起来，因为耀只要一睁开眼，就会重新回到他习惯的角色中。他现在正努力地把他身上自己留下的痕迹都擦拭掉，还觉得十分过意不去，"赶、赶紧去洗个澡吧。"

他冲他倾过身子，深深吻住了那不断说着致歉的废话的双唇，淡而涩的味道弥散在二人舌尖，像是在昭告他之前放荡的罪行。

"…澡待会儿和你一起洗，在此之前你得先让我…"

他把他重重压倒在床上，惯性的冲击令他刺入他从未被抵达过的极深处，可这并未令他感觉到特别吃力或是难耐的疼痛，相反却有种被彻底充盈的满足感。一开始的推进很是缓慢，耀甚至着急得用腿绞缠住他的腰际，那双金眸也如浮动的黄昏月一般，引诱着他一路沉醉下去。这意外主动的鼓励令他放心地加重了力道。他牵起他的手，放在自己唇边亲吻着指间那细腻的皮肤，身下却以近乎野兽交合的频率在进犯。

这双重的形象并不相互矛盾，因为爱与欲望同时主导着他对于他的渴求。在这之前他从不敢这样莽撞地对待他，可今日的耀似乎格外欲壑难填，因为之前的放纵将他的身体彻底开启了。

人总是在剥离了一切人的特质而最接近于动物本能的行为中，寻觅令彼此成为完整人类的方式。

顾念，怜惜，自我约束，于缺憾中获得的心理补偿，皆是出于爱意。

耀总是太过于爱他，以至于连他自己都退居在第二位。可他可能时至今日才知道—或者即使知道也难以坦然接受，还需要持之以恒的调教—只有看到他充分享受的样子，自己才有可能真正满足。

当那炽热的引信最终在他的深处爆发的时候，他再次确认了一件事。

他和他注定是要纠缠不休了，无论是灵魂，肉体，还是此生剩余的时光。

xxxx

亚瑟终于如愿以偿地和耀一起洗上澡的时候，天边已微微发白。

"我刚刚用你的手机给你老板发了请假的信息，今天就好好陪我吧。"

"…昨天已经够给他们添麻烦了，今天还是业务高峰日，你怎么把我的手机密码破解的？！"他心想，让他学会中文就没一件好事。

耀颤巍巍地想从浴缸中爬起来，又扑通一声滑到在水里，水花溅了亚瑟一头一脸，可他只顾着看他狼狈的样子，脸上全是幸灾乐祸的笑容。

"谁让你用我的生日…傻子也能猜出来好么。"

他得意忘形地搂住他的腰，任凭他怎样挣扎扑腾都逃不开。

"你这腰绝对撑不住站着上班一整天的，请假的理由合情合理，所以就老老实实呆在我身边吧。"

"—你果然是有预谋的，从提那个建议开始—"

"冤枉啊，我可是一片好心哪。"

"…本来我还在哀怨每周只能见你一次。"

"那现在呢？"

"求求你快去上班吧，不然我一天工作都没法安心做…"

"我要呆到新年之后才去报到，以前欠下的债统统要补回来。"

"…"

"你那扭曲的表情，究竟是期待还是苦恼啊？"

耀并没有回答他的问题。

他的吻早已道尽了一切。


	14. Chapter 14

接下来就是尾声了。

感谢大家一路追到这里，欢迎留下感想或是评论ww

顺便说作者的页面是newsong.l()o()f()t()e()r.()c()o()m ，可以通过这个来联系我~（去掉网址里的括号）

lllll

圣诞一过，新年的足音就近了。

某位退役运动员厌倦了每次和某同事决斗后以快餐果腹的惯例，提议既然不如去圣诞节新开张的中餐馆换换胃口。其间试探性地问起对方为何七个月来再也没有延续之前的"狩猎"生涯，对方却顾左右而言他，还露骨地夸赞起坐镇大堂的越南裔（准）老板娘，最终以头上挨了她一记折扇而告终。

被周围人称作"阿玲"的准新娘无须自己未婚夫出场就能够自如应对店中业务，包括此类时不时出现的骚扰事件。虽然尚未正式举行婚礼，其外柔内刚又知进退的性子也让夫家老人相信，她定能成为次子的可靠助力。由于家中环境影响，她于法餐亦有颇多涉猎，故而格外期待与长兄的初次会面。未来要面临的家庭关系中唯一令她感到忐忑的，是那位在她眼中个性有些古怪的兄夫。

离开了总是差遣自己完成各种古怪的角色扮演任务的前辈，某位年轻的助理律师最后被他一纸推荐信引领到了L市一家知名律所。听他带来前同事最终前往异国的消息，律所负责人一副"不出所料"的表情。他说他当初一直没有同意他加盟，就是知道他的心思不在此处，所以半个月的假期才最终演变为一去不返的告别。不过这位负责人说起这些并没有表现出失望或是惋惜，反而很怀念那个人离开时送给同事们的手植的玫瑰，好像那是令他最为欣慰的事情。

某个大家庭的老父亲原本感觉幺子搬回家的数盆花草十分蹊跷，然而看到悉心照顾的是自己的女儿，便如释重负地打消了顾虑。儿女总有一些事瞒着他，然而他从未怀疑过女儿在某些事情上同自己一致的立场。听她说现在流行送自制的礼物，比如手织的围巾，老伴猜测她多半又恋爱了只是在找借口，不过他却说等她敢带进家门再说，之前怎么小打小闹就由得她去罢。这些年两个年幼一点的孩子也逐渐长大了，再过不了多久也都要一个个地飞走了，不看开也得看开，年轻人想法理解不了，总该有点自己的，那个词怎么讲，对，privacy嘛。

另一个奉行尊重彼此隐私原则到了极致的大家庭又一次召开了联席会议，讨论如何处理缺席的某人近日来提出的那份热情得令人难堪的家族聚会的倡议。会议的结论是保持距离有益彼此身心健康，然而有件事三人都不想点破，这样的会议已经逐渐成了每月的惯例，而他们三个似乎都不反感把这样的活动延续下去。

某位少年决心忘记之前所有的不愉快，也的确在不久之后就重新迷恋起新的偶像，一名体育解说员。由于将与过去的失败反省归咎于自己观察距离太近，没有给对方留下个人隐私的空间，他开始尝试只以贺年卡片和花束之类的间接方式表达仰慕之情。不知是否因为这个原因，此次追星经历长久地延续了下去。

某位解说员再一次输掉了和自己的导播好友在新年伊始时定下的"今年一定要告别单身"的赌局，却在距离来年还有几小时的时候，接到了阔别近十年的青梅竹马久违的问候。

总是在解说员与导播的赌局中做裁判的某位美食节目主持人，于旧年将尽的午夜同自己的妻子一起来到教堂，为能够拥有一个可爱的小天使而虔诚祈祷，他们还不知道不久之前的圣诞夜上天已经回应了他们的请求。不过二人此时就已达成共识，孩子的教父绝对不能是某个粗眉毛的家伙—至少是在他表现得足够可信赖之前。

此时此刻在地球转过三分之一圆周的东方，新的一年已经降临了数小时。某个粗眉毛的家伙自告奋勇表示要负责今后自己在场时所有的二人早餐，把爱人摁回床上哄他安心睡懒觉，这其实很容易做到，因为昨晚他又让他累得骨头快散架了。正当他在厨房忙碌的时候，对方一大家人忽然发来了视频通话请求。虽然他只是抱了个拳做了个揖然后用生硬的方言说了句"新年快乐，恭喜发财"，就已经在对面引发了惊心动魄的戏剧效果，即使这只是不久以后的大场面的预防针。他郑重其事地接下了那位指着他的鼻子骂了两句就上气不接下气的老人的愤怒目光，说要我离开他是不可能的，因为我已经把工作调到了香港以便兼顾事业和家庭，未来也要和他一起回来，在这边我一定努力学习粤语和中华文化，争取有一天能全部听懂您都骂了我些什么—哦对了如果真的需要一个能够承载家族血脉的孩子，现在的科学技术是能够解决的，我一定会尽好作为双亲的职责…信号被切断之后他收到了那三兄妹措辞各异的鼓励，然而他暂时没心思看，只是抱着笔记本窝在沙发上陷入了沉思。要被这样的家庭最终接纳是很难的，不过他决不会再像过去那样怀抱抵触情绪一走了之了。当然，新年第一份早餐也因此成了一团黑炭，好在他赶在他起床前消灭了罪证，这样就不会被剥夺下次做饭的权利了。

…

无论过去的一年是波澜不惊还是跌宕起伏，都只是在每个人的人生中画下了个轻盈的逗点，时光的河依旧奔涌向前，永无止息。

同样是在东方，一位年轻女子独自一人登上了某座高山的山顶。一夜风暴过去，朝阳冉冉升起，千山万壑的落雪都染上了金红的色泽。某位远房亲戚不久前给她发来的问候令她不由得相信，命运斩不断的缘分的确是存在的，只不过属于她的那份尚在未知的远方。而她的新年心愿，是世界上所有真心相待的人们都能得到幸福。注视着这颗在昼夜更迭中一次次以崭新姿态自黑暗中再生的恒星，她心想，哪怕这愿望贪婪了一点，也一定不会被它笑话。

正如那承载着万物生命热度的光芒，温柔而无远弗届地，照彻这人世间。


End file.
